Forks Cuisine En Français
by hermionnepotter
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry étudie dans le monde moldu et à l'académie culinaire. Après avoir gradué à 21 ans, il ouvre son propre restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Crossover HP/EC M/M Univers Alternatif
1. Chapter 1

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 1

«Pour la dernière fois, je ne vous donnerez pas de stupide interview!» s'écria un Harry Potter de vingt et un an au journaliste qui se tenait au pas de sa porte. Après avoir fermé la dite porte au nez du journaliste sidéré, Harry se renfrogna, retournant dans son fauteuil.

«Pauvre Harry» dit Hermione, maintenant Weasley. elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry qui lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. «Je comprends pourquoi tu veux partir, mais dois tu vraiment aller aussi loin?» demanda t'elle.

«Nous savons tous les deux que c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'être enfin tranquille. Ils passent à travers mes barrières de protections, ce qui, selon moi, a quelque chose à voir avec le ministre de la magie, et me harcellent sans arrêt. Ils m'ont déjà réveillé à trois heures du matin, frappant à ma porte en me demandant si j'étudiais pour devenir le prochain mage noir.»

«Oh Harry. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé à Ron et moi alors que ça devenait aussi horrible le? Et si le ministre a vraiment fait ce que tu crois qu'il a fait, tu dois le dénoncer.»

«Je n'ai aucune preuve que c'est lui et pas mes barrières qui s'effilochent. De plus, ça me donnerait un allé simple pour les premières pages et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. De toute façon, je voulais déjà déménager. Je déteste que les gens me fixent à chaque fois que je mets le pied dehors. De cette façon, personne ne me connaîtra. Et Remus et Sirius sont là-bas.»

«Vraiment? Pourquoi?» demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. «Personne ne m'a dit qu'ils déménageaient.»

«Ce n'était pas planifié d'avance. Sirius a découvert qu'il avait de la famille là-bas et a voulu les rencontrer. Remus l'a rejoint quand Sirius a découvert qu'ils étaient des loups-garous qui pouvaient se transformer à volonté et garder le contrôle. Il est resté pour voir s'ils pouvaient l'aider avec son propre loup.»

«Ce serait merveilleux pour Remus.» dit Hermione en souriant.

«Oui. Il le mérite après tout ce qu'il a dût endurer. En plus, les loups-garous sont très bien acceptés par les sorciers du coin. Ils ne sont pas automatiquement étiquetés comme des êtres maléfiques ou cruels parce qu'ils se transforment en loup.»

«Peut-être que je devrais essayer de convaincre Ron et le reste de la famille de déménager aussi. Un endroit où les créatures magiques sont aussi bien acceptés est si merveilleux.»

«Il n'y a pas de communauté sorcière. Il y a un centre d'achats magique, mais ils n'ont pas peur d'être découverts. Ils vendent même des ingrédients aux moldus qui aiment prétendre qu'ils peuvent faire des potions et des enchantements.» dit Harry avec une grimace.

«Comment font les jeunes sorciers pour aller à l'école? Poudlard et les autres écoles de magie ne sont elles pas un peu loin pour eux?»

«Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Ils doivent avoir l'école à la maison.»

Hermione prit un air scandalisée. «Ce n'est pas juste. Ils méritent d'avoir l'opportunité d'aller dans une école avec des professeurs qui peuvent leur apprendre ce qu'ils on besoin de savoir.»

«Hermione, l'expression sur ton visage me dit que tu compte faire quelque chose pour régler ce problème. Est-ce que tu compte vraiment essayer d'ouvrir une école pour ces enfants? Il n'y a même pas de moyen de trouver toutes les familles magiques qui vivent là-bas.»

«Je suis sûre que je peux trouver un moyen. Et avec Ron qui est parti jouer avec les Cannons, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me garder occupée.»

«Fais attention Hermione. Certaines personnes essaieront de te faire du mal s'ils le découvrent. Tu _sais _que si tu réussis, des sorciers et des sorcières d'ailleurs voudront inscrire leurs enfants aussi.»

«Tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait me faire du mal à cause d'une simple école de magie?»

«Si ça interfère avec leur position au pouvoir, tu peut être sûre qu'ils le feront. Regarde Fudge, c'est un sorcier narcissique qui doit toujours être en pouvoir et ruiner la vie des gens qui pourraient gâcher son image. Il suffit de voir la façon dont il a détruit ma réputation quand Voldemort est revenu pour comprendre. S'il l'avait tout simplement accepté, tout le monde se serait retourné vers Dunbledore et moi pour savoir quoi faire et il aurait perdu beaucoup de pouvoir.» dit Harry.

«Sa réélection est toujours un mystère pour moi.» avoua Hermione en grimaçant.

«Je sais, moi aussi. Promets-moi d'être prudente. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu es ma sœur malgré ce que notre sang peut dire.»

«Je le serai alors. Si je e vois ne serait-ce qu'un regard suspicieux, je viendrai te rejoindre aussitôt.»

«Tu ferais bien Hermione Jane Weasley. Ron ne me pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose t'arrivais alors que je lui ai promis que je te protégerais.»

«Et nous savons tous les deux que tu serais prêt à mourir pour me sauver.»

«Bien sur que je le ferais. Viens-tu à l'ouverture de _Lily's Griffin_ Vendredi?»

«C'est assez évident. Mais je vais venir pour t'aider à la distribution des tables au lieu de venir comme simple cliente. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas manger de ta cuisine quand je le voulais de toute façon. Je vais m'en passer pour un soir et t'aider à la place. Ce serait étrange que tu sois le seul employer du restaurant.»

«Je vais essayer d'engager des serveurs, mais je vais utiliser ma magie pour faire fonctionner les fours et tout le reste.»

«Pourquoi n'engagerais-tu pas les amis de Sirius? Ils savent que la magie existe alors ce ne serait pas un problème.»

«Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent obligés. Je verrai quand j'y serai. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas tout faire par moi-même.»

«Oh non Harry Potter. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne te laisserai pas faire tout ce travail seul.»

«Pas si tu est occupée avec l'ouverture d'une école de magie, ce serait trop de travail.»

«Pour le moment, ce ne seront que des recherches. Je suis sûre que tu auras trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider avant que ce ne soit autre chose.»

«D'accord. De toute façon, peut-être que le restaurant sera un échec et que je n'aurai pas besoin d'engager personne.» dit Harry, mi blagueur, mi sérieux.

«Ne parles pas comme ça Harry.» le sermonna Hermione «Maintenant, puisque tu ne pars que jeudi soir, lève ton derrière de ce fauteuil et vient à la bibliothèque ave moi pour chercher des informations sur les écoles de magie.» ordonna t'elle.

«Oui, Maitresse Hermione, vos désirs son des ordres Maitresse Hermione.» blagua Harry en faisant une grande révérence.

«Bien sûr.» dit Hermione en gloussant avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

AN: Ok c'est mon retour en force!! :P

Je n'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup la fic que j'ai deleté parce que quand j'imagine une histoire, je ne l'imagine jamais jusqu'à la fin. J'ai donc décidé de lire beaucoup. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai commencé à lire cette fic et j'ai trouvé qu'elle était très originale et qu'elle méritait d'être traduite pour les français. Alors, voilà!

Si vous trouvez des fautes, dites moi le s'il vous plait. J'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur et j'ai du mal à corriger.

Je vais essayer de traduire le plus vite que je peux.

À la prochaine!

Hermionnepotter


	2. Chapter 2

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire eta gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dansla petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y serapas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

* * *

Chapitre 2

Bien loin de là, dansla petite ville de Forks Aux États-Unis, un adolescent d'éternellement 17 ans nommé Edward Anthony Mason Cullen était assis sur un tout nouveau fauteuil de cuir noir et essayait d'ignorer la voix fulminante de sa petite amie de 19 ans.

«Sérieusement Edward, ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Si tu ne comptes pas me demander en mariage bientôt, tu pourrais au moins m'inviter à sortir de temps en temps. Tu ne mange peut-être pas de nourriture humaine, mais moi si. Est-ce que c'est si dur pour toit de m'emmener quelque part et de faire semblant de manger? Tu le fais à l'école sans problème.»

«Très bien Bella, où veux-tu aller?» demanda Edward en grinçant des dents.

Contente d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, Bella sourit et s'assit à côté d'Edward avant de dire «Je voudrais que tu m'amènes au _Lily's Griffin_. Il ouvre vendredi et j'aimerais vraiment aller à la soirée d'ouverture.»

«Non, pas à la soirée d'ouverture.» refusa Edward.

«Quoi? Pourquoi pas?» couina Bella, faisant frissonner Edward.

«Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est une soirée d'ouverture.»

«Et alors? Nous serons dans les journaux et tout.» dit Bella, enthousiaste

«Si c'est la soirée d'ouverture, ils regarderont la réaction des gens à la nourriture.» expliqua Edward, espérant que la conversation était terminée.

«Ne pourrais-tu pas en manger un peu pour moi?» demanda Bella en batant des paupières.

En entendant sa famille revenir de leur chasse, Edward hocha la tête et accepta, ne voulant pas que sa famille l'entende se quereller avec sa petite-amie...encore. Celle-ci noua ses bras autour de son coup et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de dire: «Je vais aller faire des réservations et appeler Jessica. Elle va être verte de jalousie.»

Alors qu'elle s'en allait en gambadant, Edward soupira et déposa sa tête entre ses mains.

«Edward? Qui a t'il mon chéri?» lui demanda Esme alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

«Ce n'est que Bella Esme.»

Dégageant ses cheveux de son visage, Esme dit: «Peut-être est-ce le temps que vos chemins se séparent. Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble Edward.»

«Mais la vision d'Alice...» commença t'il.

«Elles ne sont pas toujours vrais. Tu te souviens quand elle et Jasper ont rejoint la famille? Elle a vu les Volturis nous tuer, ce qui n'est, comme tu peux le constater, pas arrivé.»

«J'imagine que tu as raison.»

«Prends le temps d'y penser, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ta décision tout de suite.»

Un mince sourire sur leslèvres, Edward se leva et donna un baiser sur la joue de sa _mère _et lui dit «Merci Esme, mais si je décide de ne plus être avec Bella , Rosalie va s'en donner à cœur joie et je vais encore en entendre parler dans un siècle.»

«Peut-être, mais au moins tu seras heureux à nouveau. Et puis, tu sais, tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, bien mieux, plus vite que tu ne le crois.» gloussa Esme de la même façon qu'Alice quand celle-ci avait une vision.

«Que t'a t'elle dit?» demanda Edward en plissant les yeux, oubliant le fait qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées

«Je lui ai dit de ne rien te dire alors elle ne le fera pas.» dit Alice en secouant son index comme les mères le font à leurs enfants pour dire non.

«Alice.» grogna Edward.

«Non. C'est une décision que tu dois prendre par toi-même. Maintenant, va marcher dehors pour te changer les idées.» dit-elle en le poussant vers la sortie.

Regardant dans la pièce où il était quelques secondes auparavant, Edward pensa à y retourner, mais à la vu des regards sévères que lui lançaient sa soeur et sa mère, il renonça et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Alors qu'il avait atteint la lisière de la forêt, un point lui fonça à toute allure dans le dos, lui arrachant un grognement.

«Où vas-tu Edward? Notre petite Bella ne te satisfait plus? Tu vas voir ailleurs?» lui demanda Emmett en s'accotant sur son épaule gauche de façon nonchalante.

Edward grogna et prit son frère par derrière avant de le soulever avec facilité pour le balancer au sol.

Ricanant, Emmett se releva et s'exclama: «Hey Rosie, notre pauvre petit Eddie doit aller voir ailleurs pour éviter l'abstinence. C'est quelque chose qui pourrait arriver si tu ne fais rien...»

La blonde, se faisant les ongles assise sur sa porch noire, leva la tête et roula ses yeux face aux bouffonneries de son mari avant de retourner à son activité.

«Attention Emmett, si elle devient trop agacée par tes plaisanteries, c'est peut-être elle qui ira voir ailleurs.» lui dit Edward avant de le jeter au sol à nouveau.

«Hey! Fais attention. Rosie vient juste de m'acheter ce chandail!» dit Emmett assez fort pour être entendu de sa femme.

«Edward, je te jure que si tu salis ce chandail, je vais vraiment t'en vouloir.» dit Rosalie. «Je pourrais même t'obliger à porter les sacs la prochaine fois que je vais magasiner avecAlice.»

Glacé d'épouvante à l'idée de passer autant de temps dans un magasin de lingerie, Edward se contenta de déclarer: «Je vais prendre une marche.»

Alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt, il entendit Bella l'appeler: «Edward, où vas-tu?»

L'ignorant, même s'il savait qu'il en paierait le prix plus tard, Edward continua de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Sautant par dessus les arbres morts et les flaques jonchant le sol, ignorant les lapins et les cerfs qui se dispersaient quand il approchait, Edward se contentait de courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour se vider l'esprit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se rendit à la limite de la réserve Quilleute et dut s'arrêter pour ne pas la franchir.

«Tu prends des risques suceur de sang.» dit une voix derrière lui.

«Que fais tu ici le cabot?» demanda Edward à Jacob alors que celui-ci se apparaissait de derrière un arbre, suivit de quelques membres de la meute.

«Nous aidons un autre loup-garou...que je devrais surement te présenter pour que vous ne croyez pas que nous essayons de briser le traité en ne vous présentant pas un nouveau membre de la meute.» dit Jacob en présentant un homme qui s'avança.

L'homme faisant près de 6'3 et avait les cheveux bruns pâles parsemés de quelques éclats gris près des tempes.

«C'est un loup-garou?» demanda Edward en levant un sourcils. «Il n'a pas du tout la même odeur que vous.»

«Il n'est pas en harmonie avec son loup, c'est normal que celui-ci soit plus libre et dégage plus d'odeur j'imagine.»

«Ce n'était pas une insulte. Il a une meilleure odeur que vous. Il sent un peu le chien, mais pas le chien mouillé comme vous.» dit Edward avec un regard suspicieux.

«C'est peut-être parce que je suis aussi un sorcier.» dit l'homme en faisant un pas devant pour se tenir à côté de Jacob.

«Un sorcier? Ils ne font pas parti de notre traité Black.»

«Non, mais il est _aussi _un loup-garou, alors il fait parti du traité. Sans compter qu'il fait parti de la famille, il a imprégné un autre Black.»

«N'étais-tu pas le seul Black célibataire?»

«Pas que ça te concerne, ce Black vient d'Angleterre et a déménagé quand il a apprit qu'il avait de la famille ici.»

«Il y a donc deux loups-garous dont tu ne nous as pas informé?» dit Edward en fonçant les sourcils.

«Non. Sirius n'est pas un loup-garou. C'est un sorcier, mais pas un loup-garou.» dit Jacob.

«Je crois que je devrais aller informer Carlisle de tout ça.» dit Edward en tournant les talons.

«Hey, la sangsue, n'oublie pas d'envoyer Bella après. Tu l'as gardé pour toi assez longtemps.» lui dit Jacob.

«Avec plaisir.» grommela Edward avant de commencer à courir vers sa maison.

* * *

Et voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé ! Je suis assez fière de moi. Je suis déjà en train de traduire le troisième, mais il est assez long à traduire, car il y a plus de description et un peu moins de dialogue. Il n'en est pas moins bon. Envoyez desreviews, j'ai besoin de savoir sur quoi travaillez et votre appréciation. Je vais aussi les transmettre à l'auteur, puisqu'elle est aussi excitée à l'idée de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Ah! Si vous trouvez des fautes, pouvez-vous me les reviewer? J'ai des problèmes avec la correction en ligne et je voudrait pouvoir trouver toutes les fautes.

On se revoit plus tard!

Hermionnepotter


	3. Chapter 3

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 3

Vendredi était enfin arrivé et l'ouverture de _lily's griffin_ arrivait rapidement. Harry parcourrait le restaurant d'une marche rapide et nerveuse tout en évitant gracieusement les tables et les isoloirs. Le plancher de la salle à manger était fait de bois de feuillus brésiliens de couleur sang et s'agençait parfaitement avec les murs jaunes. Le plafond, quant à lui, était tout simplement peint en blanc pour ne pas attirer l'attention inutilement.

Sur les murs étaient accrochés des peintures d'animaux mythiques, qui pour la plupart des gens n'existaient pas. Il y avait des griffons, des dragons, des sirènes et bien d'autres. Les peintures étaient ensorcelées pour pouvoir bouger assez lentement pour que leurs mouvements passent pour un effet d'éclairage.

Dans le restaurant, il y avait des tables normales et des isoloirs qui permettaient aux gens d'avoir des conversations plus privés. Ces derniers étaient placés près des fenêtres, alors que les autres tables étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le reste de la salle. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une piste de danse aux dimensions plus qu'acceptables.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs systèmes de son d'où sortait de la musique classique parfaite pour danser, mais aussi pour apprécier durant son repas.

Voyant Harry remuer nerveusement dans son coin, Hermione gloussa et alla le rejoindre. Elle attrapa son bras pour qu'il arrête de marcher et lui dit «Ne sois pas aussi nerveux Harry, montres-moi plutôt où je vais travailler.»

Sursautant, Harry hocha la tête avant de lui dire : «Et bien, j'ai cru que tu pourrais asseoir les gens et quand tout le monde sera là, tu irais aider Sirius à servir les clients.»

«Sirius? Sirius Black va servir les tables?»

«Aucun soucis, il sait comme c'est important pour moi et m'a promis de ne rien faire de stupide.»

Hermione repoussa ses cheveux magiquement aplatis et dit «Je ne croyais pas qu'il t'aimait à ce point. Il va devoir porter des pantalons qui ne sont ni en cuir, ni assez serrés pour lui couper la circulation sanguine. Je ne sais pas s'il va survivre.»

«Il a pratiqué. Remus lui a fait porter toute la journée d'hier et toute la soirée de mercredi.»

Hermione rigola, prit le bras d'Harry à nouveau et lui dit «Très bien. Montres-moi où je vais accueillir les gens et le menu.»

Guidant Hermione vers l'entrée du restaurant, Harry la plaça derrière un petit meuble de chêne où était déposé le livre des réservations et à côté duquel était accroché un panier contenant les menus.

Harry en sorti un et le déposa sur le meuble. Sur la couverture était dessiné un griffon étendu sur un lit de lys, en tenant délicatement un dans sa gueule. Au dessus de l'image un rouleau de papier d'une teinte rouge indiquant le nom du restaurant. Les lettres s'enroulaient les unes dans les autres en un design soigné.

«C'est vraiment magnifique Harry.»

«Merci. C'est ce qui m'a prit le plus de temps.»

«Ça valait la peine parce qu'il est vraiment très jolie. As-tu besoin d'aide pour te préparer dans la cuisine?»

«Non, ça ira. J'ai presque tout fini. La magie est une merveille quand on cuisine. J'ai ensorcelé les couteaux pour qu'ils coupent les légumes. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est m'occuper des quantités parce que ça doit être précis.»

«Bon, à quelle heure Sirius arrive t'il?» demanda t'elle en reposant le menu dans le panier.

«Le restaurant ouvre dans deux heures alors il devrait être là dans une demi heure pour avoir le temps de mémoriser le menu et de tout mettre en place.»

«Parlant de menu, pourquoi il dégage de la magie?»

«Et bien, Remus m'a dit qu'il y avait des vampires dans la ville et ils ne mangent apparemment pas d'humains. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de faire un menu spécial pour les loups-garous et un pour les vampires. Bien sur, ils sont cachés par magie pour la température anormale de leur peau active la partie spéciale.»

«Mais les gens dans le restaurant se rendront bien compte qu'ils commandent quelque chose qui n'est pas sur leur menu. Et comment vas-tu faire pour que les clients ne se doutent de rien?»

«C'est facile. Les menus ont d'autres enchantements qui s'activent si quelqu'un veut commander quelque chose qui créent une illusion pour les autres que la personne mange quelque chose de normale. Cependant, l'illusion n'est pas activée si la personne est au courant que les vampires et les loups-garous existent et qu'elle est à l'aise avec ce fait.»

«Comment as-tu appris à faire ça?» demanda Hermione, légèrement jalouse et vexée de son ignorance.

«J'ai demandé à Minerva avant de partir si elle connaissait quelqu'un qui faisait de la cuisine pour les créatures magiques sans que les autres le sachent. Elle savait comment faire puisque apparemment, elle a déjà travaillé dans un restaurant.»

«Minerva a travaillé dans un restaurant!» demanda Hermione, choquée.

Haussant les épaules, Harry répondit «Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait pendant les vacances scolaires et voulait s'occuper.»

«Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ça.» dit Hermione.

«Je ne l'ai pas cru non plus, mais elle m'a montré des photos. C'était assez traumatisant en fait.»

«De retour au menu. Comment comptes-tu cuisiner pour des vampires? Ne boivent-ils pas que du sang?»

«Et bien, le sang que j'utilise ne provient d'aucun humain. Je cuisine avec du sang de différents animaux. J'en ai même qui provient du monde magique. Je suis certain qu'ils n'auront jamais goûté du sang comme ça. Je le cuisine avec la nourriture liquide comme la sauce sur les pâtes et la soupe. Bien sur, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.»

«La nourriture humaine n'est elle pas mauvaise pour eux?» demanda Hermione en se remémorant ses cours de DCFM.

«Si elle n'est pas cuisinée correctement, oui. J'ai parlé au chef du restaurant où Minerva a travaillé et il m'a donné une liste d'ingrédients que les vampires peuvent manger sans que ça goutte la cendre et comment les cuisiner. Il m'a même aidé à me fournir en sang pour presque deux mois.»

«Alors, ils peuvent manger certains aliments? Je devrais noter ça pour pouvoir l'apprendre aux enfants à l'école.»

«Et comment va-t-elle ta future école?»

«Ça va assez bien. J'ai trouvé un livre sur les villes fantômes des environs et je fais des visites des lieux que je trouve propices à l'ouverture d'une école et peut-être même un petit village dans le genre de Pré-au-Lard. Ce serait bien que je trouve quelque chose dans les environs.»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si cette école est destinée à naître, elle le fera. Maintenant, soyons alertes, Sirius devrait arriver bientôt et fera tout en sont pouvoir pour pouvoir entrer dans la cuisine et manger tout ce qu'il pourra trouver.»

Fiou! Enfin terminé. L'attente a été longue, j'avais deux examens très important cette semaine et donc, peu de temps pour écrire. Envoyez des reviews s'il vous plait! Je voudrait savoir comment m'améliorer et si vous trouvez des fautes, envoyez les moi aussi, je vais les corriger dès que possible. Finalement, un merci spécial pour Shinigami's Bride qui m'a aidé à corriger le deuxième chapitre.

À la prochaine!

Hermionnepotter


	4. Chapitre 4

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

* * *

Chapitre 4

Assis sur le même sofa que deux jours auparavant, Edward regarda sa montre à nouveau.

«Bella, nous allons être en retard.» appela Edward en lissant sa chemise de soie bleu.

«J'arrive dans deux minutes.» répondit-elle sans sortir de la salle de bain.

«C'est drôle, elle a dit exactement la même chose il y a dix minutes.» dit Emmett en serrant sa femme dans ses bras alors qu'ils regardaient la télévision.

Edward leva ses yeux au plafond et dit «Je dois aller parler à Carlisle deux minutes. Si elle sort avant que je sois revenu, dites lui d'attendre.»

Reniflant de dédain, Rosalie répondit «Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Ta petite princesse a besoin de _beaucoup_ de temps pour se faire belle.»

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Carlisle. Quand il passa devant la salle de bain, il tenta d'ignorer l'odeur maintenant peu attrayante qui se dégageait de la pièce. Arrivé à destination, Edward cogna à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

«Tu peux entrer Edward.» dit Carlisle de l'autre côté de la porte.

L'adolescent entra et s'assit sur une chaise faisant face au bureau de son père.

«Que veux-tu me demander?» lui demanda Carlisle.

«As-tu remarqué un changement chez Bella? Son odeur?» demanda Edward.

«Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Que veux-tu dire?»

«Son odeur ne m'attire plus du tout. Elle ne sent tout simplement plus aussi bon pour moi. C'est comme quelque chose de périmé.»

«Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Le sang d'un humain qui devient inintéressant pour un vampire.»

«C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est nerveuse du fait qu'elle a été refusée de tous les collèges auxquels elle a envoyé une demande d'admission. »

«Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Après tout, peu d'humains ont vécu aussi longtemps avec un vampire sans se faire vider de leur sang.»

«J'imagine que je pourrais attendre encore un peu pour voir si ça se replace.» dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

Son père lui sourit «J'entends Bella qui s'en vient. Tu devrais y aller avant qu'elle s'impatiente.»

«D'accord. Merci Carlisle.»

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle sa petite amie l'attendait.

«Tu ne vas pas vraiment porter ça?» lui demanda Bella, les poings sur les hanches.

«Oui. Ne commence pas Bella ou nous n'irons pas.» dit Edward en prenant la direction du garage.

«C'est la soirée d'ouverture. Il va y avoir des photographes et tout. Tu aurais pu mettre une cravate et un veston.» se plaignit-elle.

«Les vêtements que je portent sont très appropriés pour aller au restaurant. Je ne compte pas aller me changer. Maintenant, embarque dans la voiture avant que je ne parte sans toi.» dit Edward en regardant Rosalie qui avait prit la peine de se déplacer pour assister à leur départ affichant un sourire moqueur.

«Mais Edward…» Bella s'interrompit quand elle vit la voiture vers laquelle Edward la guidait. «Pourquoi on ne prend pas la Vanquish? Je croyais que c'était ta voiture pour les occasions spéciales. »

«Parce que je ne veux pas prendre la Vanquish.» dit Edward en ouvrant la porte de sa Volvo un peu trop brusquement ce qui fit grincer le métal.

Alors qu'elle embarquait dans la voiture, Edward écoutait les plaintes que marmonnait Bella.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te conduise ainsi. Je te demandais tout simplement une sortie en couple et tu ne prends même pas la peine de t'habiller pour l'occasion.»

«Ça suffit Bella.» grogna Edward alors qu'il démarrait la voiture. «J'en ai assez que tu te plaignes de tout. Je t'emmène à la soirée d'ouverture d'un restaurant malgré le fait que ça puisse causer des ennuis à ma famille, je me suis habillé proprement. Que veux-tu de plus?»

«Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi sans que j'ailles à te le demander.»

«Bella, je nous ai organisé des vacances en Arizona pour que tu puisse voir ta mère et prendre du bon temps, mais tu as refusé pour aller magasiner avec Jessica.. Ensuite, Je t'ai offert un voyage à Las Vegas que tu as aussi refusé.»

«Parce que nous aurions eu l'air de fuguer et que je ne suis pas assez vieille pour entrer dans les casinos.»

«Beaucoup de gens prennent des vacances à Las Vegas et il y a des casinos dans lesquels tu aurais pu entrer.»

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Edward leva le bras pour l'interrompre.

«Ça suffit Bella, nous sommes arrivés. Essayons tout simplement de profiter de la soirée.» dit Edward avant de sortir de l'automobile.

Bras dessus-dessous, Bella et Edward entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'arrêtèrent devant le stand de l'hôtesse. Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle portait une robe noire à bretelles et avait de longs cheveux châtains.

«Bienvenue au _Lily's Griffin_. Avez-vous une réservation?» demanda t'elle en ouvrant un livre noir avec le mot _réservation_ inscrit en lettres dorées.

«Pour deux personnes au nom d'Edward Cullen.» dit celui-ci en souriant.

«Pour huit heure. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.» dit-elle en prenant deux menus. «Voulez-vous une cabine ou une table près de la piste de danse?»

«Vous avez une piste de danse?» demanda Edward.

«Bien sur, le propriétaire adore danser. Il y sera surement souvent dans le futur.» Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

«Nous allons prendre une cabine. » Dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

«Bien sur, par ici.» sourit Hermione. «Votre serveur devrait arriver dans un moment pour prendre votre commande.»

Quand elle fut partie, Edward ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole. «Pourquoi as-tu été si froide?»

«Elle flirtait avec toi, ça sautait aux yeux.» répondit tout simplement Bella en ouvrant son menu.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air pour l'aider à garde son calme, Edward capta une odeur délicieuse sans pour autant savoir d'où elle provenait à cause de la quantité exceptionnelle d'autres effluves.

Ouvrant son menu, il vit, à son plus grand étonnement les mots s'estomper pour être remplacé par d'autres.

Edward lit son nouveau menu et fut surprit qu'il était fait pour les vampires.

Il regarda le menu de Bella qui était déposé sur la table et fronça les sourcils quand il vit que le menu de la jeune fille était complètement normal.

À ce moment, le serveur arriva à leur table. C'était un homme aux cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, attachés en une queue de cheval. Il dégageait quelque chose de louche, comme quelqu'un qui faisait souvent des mauvais coups et des blagues.

«Êtes-vous prêts à commander?» leur demanda t'il en souriant.

«Est-ce vraiment le menu?» demanda Edward.

L'homme se pencha pour regarder le menu en question. Il grinça un peu des dents avant de prendre la parole «C'est un menu personnalisé par le propriétaire. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est magique.»

Edward hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit avant de commander «Je vais prendre un Bloddy Mary comme boisson.»

«Avez-vous besoin de plus de temps ou êtes-vous prêts à tout commander maintenant?»

«Je suis prêt. Toi, Bella?»

Celle-ci hocha la tête et commanda une soupe et une salade avant de fermer son menu.

«Je vais prendre une soupe spéciale rouge et une lasagne à la viande saignante.» commanda Edward.

«Très bien, vos plats et breuvages ne devraient pas tarder.» dit l'homme avant de prendre les menus afin de les rapporter dans leur panier.

Un silence prit place et Edward se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise pour regarder les couples qui dansaient en attendant leur repas ou avant de partir.

«Tu veux danser?» demanda Edward.

«Non. J'ai assez danser pour toute ma vie.» Répondit Bella en faisant une grimace. «En plus, C'est ennuyant de danser. On ne fait que tourner en rond.»

«C'est une façon d'être intime avec quelqu'un sans avoir de sexe.» dit Edward.

«Pourquoi simplement ne pas avoir de sexe?» Demanda Bella en roulant les yeux.

Edward secoua la tête et recommença à l'ignorer. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur commande arriva.

«Avec les compliments du chef.» dit le serveur à Edward.

Celui-ci le regarda partir avant de prendre sa fourchette et de piquer de la lasagne. Il prit une petite bouchée et soupira de contentement alors qu'il gouttait la saveur exotique du sang qui composait son repas.

Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais but de sang avec cette saveur. Il prit sa cuillère et l'utilisa comme miroir pour observer ses yeux. Ceux-ci, à son grand soulagement, n'étaient pas devenus rouges, ce qui signifiait que le sang qu'il mangeait n'était pas humain.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Edward paya avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec Bella.

Alors qu'ils passaient à côté des cuisines, Edward aperçu un homme d'environ 5'6 pieds environ (1 mètre 60) aux cheveux noirs qui parlait avec le serveur.

L'odeur merveilleuse qu'il avait senti quelques minutes auparavant revient. Edward sortit précipitamment pour éviter d'écouter son instinct qui lui disait de prendre l'homme par la taille et de ravir ses lèvres.

«Tu n'as pas eu l'air d'avoir de difficulté à manger de la nourriture.» dit Bella en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Edward décida de ne pas lui parler du sorcier et roula les yeux avant de dire «Tu ne vas pas te plaindre parce que j'essais d'agir normalement pour éviter des ennuis à ma famille quand même?»

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la voiture, Bella s'exclama «C'est quoi ton problème? Tout d'abord, tu flirte avec l'hôtesse, ensuite tu m'ignore pendant tout le repas et maintenant tu agis comme si c'était normal pour toi de manger de la nourriture.»

Serrant le volant de sa voiture pour garder contenance, Edward se dirigea vers la maison du père à Bella. Il prit la parle calmement «Je crois que ce serait mieux que tu passes un peu de temps chez ton père.»

«Pour que tu puisses retourner voir ton hôtesse?» Demanda Bella en croisant ses bras à nouveau.

«Non, parce que je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée que nous continuons à nous voir. Tu es devenue insupportable. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais tu n'es plus la Bella dont je suis tombé amoureux.» dit-il alors qu'il se stationnait devant la maison de Charlie.

«Notre relation n'est pas terminée Edward. Tu vas tout simplement arrêter de faire l'enfant. Je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement.» dit Bella avant de sortir de la voiture et de claquer la porte de celle-ci.

Exaspéré, Edward laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant et resta dans cette position un bon moment avant de faire demi tour et de retourner chez lui.

«Comment c'était?» demanda Esme quand il entra dans la maison.

«Le restaurant était vraiment bien. Le propriétaire est apparemment un sorcier puisqu'il y a un menu pour les vampires. La nourriture était excellente.»

«Un menu pour les vampires? Les gens ne sont pas partis en courant?» demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

«Selon moi, il a utilisé sa magie. Quand j'ai ouvert le menu, il a changé dans mes mains. Il doit être enchanté pour reconnaître les vampires puisque celui de Bella est resté le même.»

«Pourquoi quelqu'un se compliquerait la vie à faire un menu pour vampire?» demanda Rosalie.

«Quelqu'un qui veut qu'on se sente la bienvenu.» dit Alice.

«Quelque chose d'autre est arrivé. Le sang de quelqu'un m'a attiré. Un peu comme Bella le faisait, mais un peu différemment. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'attaquer…C'était plutôt le contraire en fait.» dit Edward. Il n'y aucun doute, il aurait rougi s'il avait pu,

«Je croyais que c'était Bella dont le sang t'attirait plus que tout au monde.» dit Emmett.

«C'est aussi ce que je croyais, mais son sang a commencé à me dégouter depuis environ un mois.»

«Ça veut dire que nous ne la verrons plus?» demanda Rosalie, intérieurement ravie.

«Je lui ai dit que notre relation était terminée, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va en rester là.»

«J'espère qu'elle ne dévoilera rien.» dit Jasper en se tournant vers Alice.

«Je n'en sais rien. JE ne crois pas. Ce ne serait pas un bon moyen pour elle de reconquérir Edward.»

«On ne sait jamais, elle a beaucoup changé depuis son arrivé à Forks. Si elle veut retrouver Edward, elle n'hésitera pas à faire du chantage.» dit Rosalie avec dédain. «Je vous l'avais dit, il aurait fallu la tuer.»

«Rosalie, tu n'aide pas beaucoup.» dit Carlisle.

«Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Les Volturi vont nous surveiller de près puisqu'il y a une humaine en colère qui connait les vampires. Alors, dès qu'elle nous dénoncera, ils nous tueront tous. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je préférerais ne pas me faire tuer.» dit-elle avant de s'asseoir sot un des gros canapés du salon.

«Ça n'ira pas jusque là.» grogna Edward.

«Et comment le sais-tu?»

«Parce que si je ne fais que la soupçonner de nous dénoncer, je la tuerai moi-même.» dit-il en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux. «Je ne la ferai pas passer au-dessus de ma famille.»

«Peut-on aller manger dans ce restaurant demain?» demanda Alice, s'attirant les regards de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. «Quoi? C'est une question valable. Nous pourrions y aller pour déjeuner.»

(N.A. Puisque la plupart de mes lecteurs sont français, je vais utiliser leurs termes pour les repas. Ce sera donc petit-déjeuner pour le repas du matin, déjeuner pour le repas du midi et diner pour le repas du soir)

«Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée Alice.» dit Esme en souriant.

* * *

Et voilà! Le quatrième chapitre enfin en ligne!

Je vais publier le sixième chapitre et le cinquième en même temps et la semaine prochaine (J'ai fini le 6eme mais pas le 5eme...)

J'ai décidé de publier un à deux chapitres à la fois toute les une ou deux semaines. Ce sera mon rythme de publication jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Aussi, comme vous me l'avez tous dit ou presque, je ne mettrai pas de détails afin de ne pas avoir d'ennuis (c'est une traduction, ne l'oublions pas) et de pouvoir publier plus rapidement.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!

Aussi, je tiens à vous dire que je me suis trompé... Harry et Edward ne se rencontreront que dans le chapitre 6 .... qui arrivera bientot!!!

À la prochaine!!!

Hermionnepotter


	5. Chapitre 5

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

* * *

Chapitre 5

«Alice, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.» dit Edward en regardant sa sœur ouvrir sa penderie et la parcourir à la recherche de vêtements.

«Je ne te demande pas ton avis.» dit Alice en regardant deux paires de pantalons et d'en remettre une à sa place.

«Alice, dit moi pourquoi tu tiens autant à ce que je vienne.» demanda Edward en envahissant ses pensées.

Quand Alice le sentit, elle se raidit et commença à chanter intérieurement la chanson de Barney le dinosaure en mimant les mots avec sa bouche.

«Pas cette chanson!» s'exclama Edward, horrifié.

«Tu n'as qu'à rester en dehors de ma tête.» dit Alice en retournant dans la penderie. «Je croyais que tu avais appris la leçon.» ajouta t'elle en gloussant.

«Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. J'ai eu cette chanson dans la tête pendant des jours.» se plaignit il alors qu'il frôlait ses oreilles avec ses doigts avec l'intention inconsciente de retirer la chanson.

Alice gloussa à nouveau avant de lancer un pantalon de cuir à son frère. «Met les et on choisira un chandail par la suite.»

«Alice, je peux m'habiller par moi-même. Je l'ai fait pendant plus de 80 ans. Maintenant… Où as-tu trouvé ces pantalons? Je suis sur de ne jamais avoir porté de pantalons de ce genre de ma vie.»

«C'est moi qui les ai acheté et qui les ai cachés dans ton garde-robe. Je me suis dit que tu aurais l'occasion de les porter un jour..»

«Et quel est l'occasion aujourd'hui?» demanda Edward.

«Changes-toi» Répondit Alice en se retournant.

«Alice…» commença t'il.

«Non. Changes-toi avant que je ne me retourne et que je ne te les mette de force.»

Edward marmonna pour la forme et enfila les pantalons par-dessus ses boxers.

«Alice, ce truc est bien trop serré.» dit-il après avoir attaché les pantalons.

«C'est l'objectif.» dit-elle en se retournant. «Ils te vont très bien.» ajouta t'elle avec un sourire.

«Allons Alice, Pourquoi ne puis-je pas porter des vêtements normaux? Le cuir n'est pas quelque chose pour moi.» dit-il avec une grimace.

«Bien sur que oui. En plus, si tu rencontre quelqu'un, le cuir pourrait faire tomber cette personne dans tes bras.»

«Alice, je viens de rompre avec Bella. Je ne compte pas avoir de relation pour le moment.»

«Je sais, mais ça ne fait pas de mal de bien s'habiller.»

«Alice, si je retourne là-bas, je compte danser, ce que je ne pourrai pas faire avec des pantalons de cuir.» dit-il, insistant, en croisant les bras.

Alice soupira. «Très bien. Mais la prochaine fois que je vais faire les boutiques, je t'achèterai quelque chose et je déciderai du moment où tu le porteras.»

«D'accord.» accepta Edward peut-être un peu trop rapidement. «Vas donc embêter ton mari sur ce qu'il va porter.»

«On se retrouve en bas dans cinq minutes.» dit Alice avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte.

Edward soupira de soulagement. Il retira les pantalons rapidement et en fit une boule avant de les lancer négligemment dans son armoire.

Il prit une nouvelle paire de pantalons, des jeans noirs assez serrés mais incapables de se comparer aux pantalons précédents. Ensuite, Edward enfila un chandail blanc qu'il recouvra d'une chemise vert et boutonnée à moitié.

Il sauta dans ses chaussures, prit son portefeuille et son cellulaire avant de sortir de sa chambre. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il vit que Rosalie était en bas. Elle portait une robe rose et avait recouvert ses épaules d'un châle blanc.

«Rosalie, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller au restaurant.» dit Edward.

«Tout le monde y va, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant.»

«Ah, d'accord. Carlisle vient-il?» demanda t'il.

«Non. Il a reçu un appel de l'hôpital lui demandant de venir. Apparemment, la condition d'un de ses patients vient de s'aggraver.» dit Esme. «Nous ne serons que six aujourd'hui.»

«Qu'attendons-nous alors?»

«Allons-y. Quel voiture prenons-nous?» demanda Edward.

«Jasper et moi allons embarquer avec Rosalie et Emmett dans la BMW alors que toi et Esme allez prendre un de tes véhicules.»

«C'est parti.» dit Edward en proposant son bras à sa mère.

Prenant le bras de son fils avec un sourire, Esme accepta qu'il la guide jusqu'à la Volvo.

Edward contourna la voiture pour embarquer à l'intérieur avant de démarrer.

Il sortit du garage, suivit par la BMW conduite par Rosalie.

Arrivé au restaurant, environ cinq minutes plus tard, Edward contempla le stationnement remplit.

«Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura une table libre» dit-il.

«Oui. J'ai appelé hier pour en réserver une.» dit Alice dans les bras de Jasper.

«Allons-y alors.» dit Rosalie en essayant de ne pas trop paraître excitée.

Après avoir ouvert les portes et être entrés dans le restaurant, les vampires furent accueillis par la même hôtesse que le soir d'avant.

«Bienvenue au _Lily's griffin_. Avez-vous des réservations?» demanda t'elle.

«Une table pour six au nom de Cullen.» dit Edward.

«Préférez-vous une table ou une cabine?»

«Une table s'il vous plait.»

«Bien sur. Par ici.»

Ils se dirigèrent, guidés par l'hôtesse, vers leur table. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand ils entendirent les chuchotements des gens dans le restaurant. Il n'était pas rare des les voir en ville, mais c'était assez rare qu'ils se trouvent tous en même temps dans un endroit autre que l'école.

Une fois à leur table, Edward regarda avec amusement les membres de sa famille ouvrirent leur menu et découvrir la section pour vampires.

«Ce n'était pas une blague.» dit Emmett, choqué.

«Les plaisanteries sont ta spécialité, Em.» Dit Edward.

«Comment font-ils ça? Sorciers ou pas, les gens devraient s'en rendre compte.»

«Carlisle a déjà mentionné un sorcier qu'il a rencontré quand il était plus jeune. Il s'était alors exposé accidentellement à des humains et le sorcier, Albert ou Albus Dumbledore, leur avait fait tout oublier. J'imagine que c'est le même principe.»

«Ils peuvent faire ça?» demanda Jasper.

«Devrions-nous nous méfier d'eux?» demanda Rosalie.

«Je crois que nous devrions attendre et voir. Nous ne pouvons pas les juger seulement avec ce qu'ils peuvent faire.» dit Edward en inspirant profondément dans l'espoir de retrouver l'odeur magnifique de la nuit précédente.

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée du serveur.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black, serveur du jour, entra dans la cuisine et sourit à la vision de son filleul, rayonnant de joie, terminant la préparation de la commande précédente.

«Une nouvelle commande, Harry.» dit-il en lui donnant de manière pompeuse un morceau de papier. «C'est le même vampire qu'hier. Il a même ramené quelques copains avec lui.»

«Vraiment?» demanda Harry, enthousiaste, en prenant le morceau de papier. «Tu crois que je devrais me présenter? Remus en a rencontré un et a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravis de rencontrer un sorcier.»

«C'est une bonne idée. Ça éviterait qu'ils croient que nous sommes ici pour nuire.»

«Très bien. Va porter ce plateau à la table du fond. Dit aussi à Hermione de mettre l'affiche qui indique que nous sommes fermés pour le moment ET celle qui rappelle aux gens que nous sommes aussi ouverts le soir. Plusieurs personnes croyaient que nous étions seulement ouverts pour le déjeuner.» dit Harry en lui tendant un plateau.

Après lui avoir offert un salut militaire, Sirius sortit de la cuisine.

Secouant la tête, Harry lit la commande des vampires et s'attaqua à leurs breuvages. Une fois ceux-ci terminés, il commença à préparer leur repas principal, ne voyant aucune entrée sur le papier.

Après avoir terminé de tout cuisiner, Harry commença à nettoyer la cuisine, les six buveurs de sang étaient ses derniers clients du midi.

«Hey Harry, as-tu besoin d'aide?» demanda Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine.

«Non, ça ira. Merci de l'offre, mais j'en suis à la dernière table. Va plutôt mettre les pancartes avant de l'oublier.»

«Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide?»

«Absolument. Maintenant, va faire ton boulot et laisses moi faire le mien.» taquina Harry.

«Très bien.» dit-elle en déposant un bise sur sa joue. «On se voit ce soir.»

«Au revoir. Merci pour ton aide.» dit-il alors que Sirius entrait dans la cuisine. «Les breuvages sont là. Les plats sont presque terminés, il ne me reste que la présentation à faire.» dit Harry. «Oh, demandes leur s'ils sont d'accords pour rester après le repas pour discuter.»

«Bien sur.» dit Sirius en faisant demi-tour de façon exagérée alors qu'il sortait à nouveau de la cuisine.

Secouant la tête en signe d'exaspération, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la pièce de transplanage où elle pourrait se rendre chez Harry d'où elle prendrait la poudre de cheminette jusque chez elle, en Angleterre.

Quand Harry eu terminé la préparation de la dernière commande, il la plaça sur un plateau de service et continua à nettoyer et placer la cuisine.

«Ils sont d'accord. Ils doivent seulement appeler le _père_ de la famille pour qu'il puisse aussi se présenter.» dit Sirius en prenant appui sur le mur.

«Génial! Maintenant, fais demi-tour et va leur porter leur repas.» dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

«Tu sais, tu semble t'Amuser beaucoup trop.» dit Sirius en prenant le plateau.

Haussant les épaules, Harry essuya ses mains sur son tablier avant de lancer celui-ci dans le panier de lavage magique.

* * *

Et voilà! Le cinquième chapitre en ligne!!

Le sixième dans quelques minutes. :D Envoyez des reviews.

Merci à Shinigami's Bride pour la traduction!


	6. Chapitre 6

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

* * *

Chapitre 6

«Alors tu vas vraiment aller là-bas et t'introduire?» demanda Sirius à Harry.

«Tu viens avec moi Sirius.» dit Harry.

«Bien sur que j'y vais. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te laisser seul. Remus me ferais dormir dans le salon pour des mois…il l'a déjà fait.»

Ricanant, Harry dit «Sirius, je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas de savoir que Remus t'a déjà fait dormir dans ton lit ou non.»

«Oh allé Harry, ne veux-tu pas connaitre ses talents particuliers au lit?» Chantonna Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la cuisine.

«Sirius Orion Black, si tu finis cette phrase, je te promets que je répéterai tout à Remus et tu compteras ton séjour sur le sofa en années.»

Ils entendirent des gloussements en provenance de la table des vampires. Harry s'arrêta un moment pour les observer et rougit. Les six vampires étaient vraiment séduisants. Ils étaient même, selon Harry, plus attirants que les vélanes qu'il avait aperçu quelques années auparavant. Celui qui le choqua le plus, dans le bon et le mauvais sens, fut celui qui ressemblait tant à Cédric Diggory, l'adolescent dont la mort provoquait encore des cauchemars à Harry.

«Merci d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer.» dit Harry avant de se racler la gorge et de tirer une chaise de sous la table voisine.

«Aucun problème. Carlisle, notre père et mari pour Esme, devrait arriver dans un instant.» dit Edward. «Vous êtes le Black que le sac de poi… Jacob a mentionné. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne lui ressemblez pas vraiment.»

«Nous faisons parti de deux branches très éloignées de la famille. Il est quelque chose comme mon cousin au septième degré quatre fois reniés.» dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. «La famille est importante pour les Black, même très éloignée.»

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait sur Carlisle. Celui-ci portait des pantalons noirs et une veste recouverte de gouttes de pluie.

«Bien, nous sommes tous là.» dit Carlisle en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme. «Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Ma compagne Esme et nos enfants, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper.» dit-il en les pointant.

«Heureux de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Harry Potter et voici mon parrain, Sirius Black.»

«Je dois dire que je suis surpris d'entendre parler de sorciers ici. La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré un sorcier, c'était en 1945. Il était dévasté par la perte d'un être cher.»

«1945? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé.» dit Edward.

«J'étais en convention médicale à New York. Rien d'important n'est arrivé alors je n'ai pas vu d'intérêt à vous en parler.»

«Était-ce Albus Dumbledore?» demanda Harry.

«Oui. Comment l'avez-vous su?»

«En 1945, Dumbledore a du tué son amant, Gellert Grinderwald. Celui-ci était devenu un mage noir et tuait et torturait des centaines de personnes. Je n'étais pas né alors, mais je sais que perdre quelqu'un est vraiment dur et qu'on ne veut que changer de décors.»

«Alors il est encore en vie? Comment va-t-il ce drôle de vieux bonhomme»

«Il est mort, il y a quelques mois de ça, pour protéger les élèves de son école durant la guerre.»

«Je suis désolé. Vous semblez l'avoir aussi beaucoup apprécié.» dit Carlisle.

«Il était comme mon grand père. Mais je sais que c'est la mort qu'il voulait.»

«Il voulait mourir en combattant?» demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

«Je veux dire qu'il voulait mourir en protégeant quelqu'un. Spécialement ses élèves. Il les considérait comme sa famille.» dit Harry.

«Quel est cette école que vous n'arrêtez pas de mentionner?» demanda Edward, curieux.

«Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Les élèves y entrent vers 11 ans et y apprennent à utiliser et contrôler leur magie.» expliqua Harry

«C'est dans cette école que vous avez appris à cuisiner pour les vampires?» demanda Esme.

«Non, Je suis allé dans une académie de cuisine après Poudlard. J'ai découvert comment cuisiner pour les vampires en parlant au propriétaire d'un restaurant dans le monde magique.»

«Vous pourriez m'apprendre?» demanda Esme, excitée.

«Bien sur.» dit Harry en lui souriant.

«Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi êtes-vous venu vivre à Forks?» demande Carlisle.

«Comme je l'ai dit, il y a eu une guerre dans le monde magique. J'y ai joué un rôle plutôt important et je me faisais harceler par des gens.»

Écarquillant les yeux, Edward envahit les pensées de Harry et réussit à apercevoir quelques images. Il vit la guerre, des corps qui tombent avant d'être repoussé par Harry.

«Je n'aime pas quand les gens entrent dans ma tête sans ma permission. Si vous avez une question, posez-la et j'y répondrai.» dit Harry en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux.

«Désolé.» dit Edward en fuyant le regard perçant d'Harry.

«Étiez-vous un sorcier avant d'être un vampire?»

«Pas que je saches. Pourquoi?» demanda Edward.

«Ce que vous venez de faire ressemble beaucoup à une sorte de magie de l'esprit nommée la légimencie. Ça consiste à pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un et lire leurs pensées et leurs mémoires.» expliqua Harry.

«À ce que je sache, je n'étais pas un sorcier et personne dans ma famille ne l'étais non plus.»

«Vous pourriez être un né de moldu, un sorcier né de parents qui n'ont aucun pouvoir. Ce serait d'ailleurs assez étrange que vous soyez un vampire.» admit Harry.

«Pourquoi?» demanda Edward en se demandant s'il devait se sentir insulté.

«Quand j'étais en quatrième année à Poudlard, un des étudiants vous ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il a été tué par quelqu'un qui me voulait du mal.» dit Harry en regardant ses chaussures.

«Tu doit arrêter de te blâmer pour ça.» le réprimanda Sirius.

Harry sourit tristement et regarda autour de lui avant de demander «Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui peut faire quelque chose du genre?»

«Je peux voir dans le futur et Jasper, mon mari, peut sentir les émotions des gens.» Dit Alice.

«Peut-être l'étiez-vous aussi. Personnellement, Alice, vous auriez le plus de chances d'en avoir été une. Surement une voyante. Jasper aurait probablement été un super médicomage. La plupart des médicomages sont aussi empathes. Cela les aides à soigner leurs patient plus facilement.»

«Si nous étions des sorciers, pourrions nous encore faire de la magie?» demanda Alice.

«Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne vois aucune raison pour que votre magie ait été affectée par votre transformation. Le seul mystère étant que je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler de vampires faisant de la magie auparavant.»

«Ça doit exister. Remus est devenu un loup-garou et est encore capable de faire de la magie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour les vampires.» dit Sirius.

«Et Rosalie pourrait avoir été une vélane. Ce sont de créatures magnifiques qui peuvent ensorceler tous les hommes grâce à leur charme.» dit Harry en lui offrant un clin d'œil, faisant grogner Emmett qui tira sa compagne vers lui.

«Du calme, je n'essaie pas de vous voler votre femme. »Dit Harry en levant les mains dans les airs. «Elle est magnifique, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.»

«Je suis gay. Même une femme aussi magnifique que vous ne me tenterait pas.»

Souriante et flattée, Rosalie dit «Eh bien, je suppose que je peux passer par-dessus le fait que vous ne soyez pas attiré par ma beauté.»

Harry haussa les épaules légèrement alors qu'Emmett se relaxait un peu.«Vous avez appris des choses assez choquantes. Si vous voulez, nous pourrions nous revoir quand vous aurez eu le temps de tout digérer.»

«Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée.» dit Carlisle en se levant et en aidant Esme à faire de même en lui prenant la main.

Prenant le carnet de serveur de Sirius, Harry écrit son adresse et son numéro de téléphone pour le donner à la mère de la famille.

«Vous me ferez signe quand vous voudrez commencer des leçons de cuisine. Si je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis ici.» dit-il.

«C'est dans la réserve amérindienne, non?» demanda t'elle.

«Oui. C'est une petite maison tout près de Forks. Cela pose t'il problème?»

«Nous avons un traité avec les Quilleutes qui nous interdit de pénétrer sur leur territoire. En échange, ils gardent notre secret.» expliqua Carlisle.

«Si ça ne vous rend pas trop mal à l'aise, vous pourriez venir chez nous» dit Esme en souriant.

«J'ouvre à dix heures trente pour le déjeuner et je ferme trois heures plus tard. J'ouvre ensuite à quatre heures pour fermer à nouveau vers 9h. Je vous donnerais bien des leçons ici, mais mes ustensiles sont ensorcelés et ont tendance à se rebeller quand on essaie de les utiliser.» dit Harry en riant. «La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, ma spatule m'a frappé le dos de la main jusqu'à ce que j'abandonnes.»

Esme dit en riant «Nous utiliserons donc notre cuisine. Je vous téléphonerai quand j'aurai acheté tous les outils de cuisine nécessaires.»

Après avoir raccompagné la famille à la porte du restaurant, Harry les regarda monter dans leurs véhicules et partir avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

«Ils ne sont pas du tout comme Jacob les avait décrits. » dit-il en se remémorant sa rencontre avec la famille de Sirius.

«Peut-être qu'il a quelque chose contre les vampires…ou quelque chose _pour_ un vampire en particulier.» dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

«Sirius, si tu lui dis ça, il va se transformer et te déchirer en morceaux.» dit Harry en secouant la tête.

«Pour faire ça, il devra d'abord m'attraper. Patmol est surement plus rapide qu'un loup-garou.»

«Tu vas vraiment tester cette théorie?» demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

«Je peux toujours t'emprunter ta moto.» dit Sirius, salivant presque à l'idée de conduire la moto d'Harry. C'était une Honda CBR Fireblade rouge et noire. Elle avait été construite avec les meilleures pièces de toutes les motos de marque Honda jamais construites. C'était un modèle unique qui n'était pas sur le marché.

«Oh non, tu ne peux pas. Je t'ai proposé de t'acheter une nouvelle moto, mais tu as refusé parce que tu aimais trop ton ancienne.» dit Harry.

«Ce n'est pas pour te la voler, c'est seulement que la mienne est encore dans les mains de Jacob qui n'a pas fini de la réparer.» geignit Sirius.

«Et tu veux quand même te moquer de lui?»

«Oui, pourquoi pas?»

Avec un petit ricanement, Harry se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer à ouvrir le restaurant pour le diner. «Il pourrait oublier de visser quelques boulons ou de poser les freins.» dit-il.

«Quand es-tu devenu aussi intelligent?» demanda Sirius en le suivant.

«Biologiquement, j'ai hérité cela de ma mère. Le reste me vient de Remus.»

«Hey, je suis intelligent.» protesta Sirius. «J'ai fait des mauvais coups à plein de gens et ils n'ont jamais su que c'était moi.»

«Ce n'est que de la chance. La plupart du temps, on sait que c'est toi, mais on ne te le dit pas.» rigola Harry.

S'effondrant dramatiquement au sol, Sirius entoura les jambes de son filleul de ses bras avant de s'exclamer «Toute ma vie n'est donc que mensonge et traitrise. Si je ne peux plus faire de farces, ma vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue.»

Harry éclata de rire et attrapa le panier contenant les couverts qu'il tendit ensuite à son parrain. «Va mettre les tables et peut-être que ton don reviendra et que je ne saurai pas qui est la personne qui me joue des tours dans le futur.»

Grimaçant, Sirius prit le panier des mains d'Harry avant de partir en marmonnant sur les filleuls qui ne savaient pas qu'il était déconseillé de rire du plus grand blagueur encore vivant.

* * *

Fiou!

J'ai failli ne pas réussir à publier aujourd'hui.

J'ai aussi découvert que j'écris plus vite quand mes histoires préférées ont de nouveaux chapitres. Lire me motive décidément.

Merci à tout le monde qui a commenté cette histoire. Je transmets vos commantaires à l'auteur. Elle est contente de savoir que vous aimez son histoire.

Des reviews s'il vous plait. Et si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, dites moi le pour que je corriges.

je vais publier le prochain chapitre dans une semaine.

À la prochaine!

Hermionnepotter

Merci à Shinigami's Bride pour les corrections je me rends comptre que j'étais vraiment fatiguée quand j'ai fini le chapitre ! fiou une hnce que tu étais là (J'ai adoré ta liste :D)


	7. Chapitre 7

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 7

«Je n'y crois pas. Quelle horrible sangsue!» éclata Jacob Black alors qu'il entrait chez Harry vers neuf heures et demie du soir qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sofa noir appuyé sur le mur.

«Quoi? Que s'est il passé?» demanda Harry en attrapant sa baguette magique qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

«Bella m'a téléphoné. Elle sanglotait et disait que cette sangsue, Edward Cullen, avait rompu avec elle et ne lui parlait plus.»

«Pourquoi a-t-il rompu?» demanda Harry en relâchant sa baguette.

«Elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait laissé parce qu'elle voulait faire plus de sorties en couple.»

«C'est tout? Écoute Jake, je ne les connais pas, mais je crois que tu devrais écouter sa version à lui avant de juger.»

«Bella ne me mentirait jamais.» dit Jacob, insistant.

«C'est ce que j'ai cru d'une fille…et c'était une menteuse.»

«Que s'est il passé?»

«La petite sœur de mon ami m'idolâtrait et me demandait sans arrêt de sortir avec elle. Peut importe ce que je faisais, elle revenait toujours. Tout le monde me disait que c'était parce que je lui avais sauvé la vie et qu'elle finirait par passer à autre chose. J'y ai cru pendant un moment. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai commencé à sortir avec un mec et elle m'a attaqué. Elle disait que j'étais à elle, que nous devions nous marier. Elle voulait que ma putain, ce sont ses mots, pas les miens, reste loin de moi. Elle a été jusqu'à voler la bague de fiançailles et la robe de marié de ma mère pour les porter en cachette. Elle est allée voir le ministre de la magie, qui me déteste, que je l'avais proposé en mariage et qu'il devait nous marier parce que je mentais. La seule chose qui a stoppé ce mariage, c'est sa famille qui était de mon côté»

«Aille.»

«Je ne dis pas que ton amie ment ou qu'elle porte des robes de mariages en cachette. Seulement que les deux versions d'une histoire sont toujours importantes à savoir. Si personne n'Avait prit en compte mon opinion, j'aurais dû me marier.»

«Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas pu refuser le mariage?»

«Les engagements sont très importants pour les sorciers. C'est non seulement honteux de ne pas respecter des fiançailles, mais aussi, si l'on refuse de respecter un engagement comme celui-ci, on peut dire adieu à notre magie.»

«Même si les deux personnes sont d'accord?»

«Non. Si les deux partis sont d'accord pour annuler les fiançailles, les deux personnes concernées ne risquent qu'une petite perte d'énergie magique, rien de permanent.»

«Qu'est-il advenu de la jeune fille?» demanda Jacob.

«Elle est dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital magique St-Mangouste. Sa famille espère encore qu'elle se rétablira. Ce n'est pas prometteur pour le moment. Elle m'accuse encore de l'Avoir trompé et de lui avoir menti.» dit Harry en frissonnant.

«C'est vraiment déprimant.» dit Jacob. «Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée d'inviter des vampires chez toi? C'est Sirius qui m'en a parlé.»

«Madame Cullen m'a demandé de lui donner des cours de cuisine. Je lui ai offert de le faire ici.»

«Tu ne peux pas faire ça, désolé. Ta maison est dans la réserve des Quilleutes.»

«Je te demande pardon? C'est encore ma maison. Je me fous qu'elle soit dans la réserve. Si je veux inviter toute une famille de vampire, je le ferai.»

«Harry, s'ils viennent ici, ils briseront notre traité. En plus, ce ne sont que des sangsues, des buveurs de sang.» dit Jacob avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

«Alors vous ne les laissez pas venir sur vos terres parce qu'ils sont différents?» demanda Harry avec un regard noir.

«Exactement.»

«Je crois que tu devrais partir Jacob.» dit Harry dont les mains tremblait malgré lui.

«Quoi? Pourquoi?» demanda Jacob, un peu confus.

«Tu es en train de me dire que tu refuses de laisser entrer des gens sur ton territoire sous prétexte qu'ils sont différents. Je suis certain que tu te souviens de ce que Sirius t'a dit sur la guerre dont nous sortons. Toutes les personnes qui sont mortes ont été tués parce qu'elles étaient différentes ou parce qu'elles avaient d'autres idéologies que Voldemort. Ce groupe de personnes inclut mes parents.»

«Je suis désolé…» commença Jacob.

«Non. Je ne veux pas de fausses excuses. Je comprends que vous ne vous aimez pas, et que cela dure depuis plusieurs années, mais si tu ne les connais pas, je ne vois pas comment tu peux les haïr autant en te basant seulement sur le fait qu'ils sont différents.»

Jacob hocha la tête, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, hésitât et secoua la tête en sortant de la maison.

Secouant la tête, Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui se situait sur le côté de la maison. Il enfila ses bottes de cuir, attrapa ses clés, son casque et son sac avant de sortir.

Harry embarqua sur sa moto et alluma les phares. Il fit rugir le moteur quelques fois avant de se lancer sur la route. Il n'était pas effrayé d'aller au-dessus de la limite de vitesse, car il y avait des charmes sur sa moto pour le protéger.

À peine arrivé à Forks, qui se situait entre port Angeles et sa maison, il entendit une sirène de la police.

Grognant, Harry se rangea sur le côté de la route et regarda l'officier sortir de son véhicule.

Harry retira son casque, le déposa devant lui et sortit son plus beau sourire.

«C'est la première fois que j'attrape quelqu'un vingt kilomètres par heures au-dessus de la limite permis.» dit l'homme. «J'aurais besoin de voir vos papiers.» dit-il en tendant la main.

Harry sortit les documents de sa veste de cuir et les tendit à l'homme, C. Swan selon son insigne, et le regarda alors qu'il retournait vers son automobile.

En attendant, Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Remus et Sirius qui revenaient de l'épicerie. Il les salua, ils s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder et ils repartirent vers leur voiture en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Même si personne ne savait que Remus était un loup-garou, celui-ci préférait éviter les gens et faisait ses achats le soir ou tôt le matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le policier revint avec les papiers d'Harry.

«Très bien. Puisque vous êtes nouveau et que le panneau qui indique la vitesse maximale n'est pas facile à voir, je ne vous donne qu'un avertissement. Sachez que la limite en ville est de cinquante kilomètres par heure. La prochaine fois, je devrai vous donner une contravention.»

«Bien sur. Merci officier Swan.»

«Chef Charlie Swan. Bienvenue à Forks Monsieur Potter. Et souvenez-vous, ralentissez.»

Harry sourit et dit. «Je ferai tout mon possible chef.»

Charlie secoua la tête et dit. «J'y veillerai.»

Après avoir remis son casque sur sa tête, Harry repartit sur sa moto en faisant attention de conduire lentement tant que l'officier de police le voyait.

* * *

Harry arriva dans le stationnement du centre d'achat une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, il rapetissa son casque et le mit dans son sac.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Harry ne se doutait pas que deux paires d'yeux dorés l'observaient. Alors qu'il marchait, une des deux personnes qui l'observaient s'avança vers lui alors que l'autre s'accrochait à son bras.

Le corps entier du sorcier se tendit alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers sa poche pour atteindre sa baguette. Il se retourna alors pour voir la personne agrippée à son bras qui se révéla comme étant Alice Cullen. Il soupira de soulagement et dit. «Tu devrais faire attention et ne pas sauter sur les gens qui ont fait la guerre. Ils peuvent réagir sans penser.»

«Je suis une voyante Harry. J'aurais su si tu m'avais attaqué.» dit Alice.

«Et tu ne prédis pas ma mort.» marmonna Harry avec une grimace.

«Quoi?» demanda Rosalie en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

«Pour faire court, Une des enseignantes de mon école était une voyante et prédisait constamment ma mort. Je crois qu'elle ne faisait que prétendre qu'elle voyait le futur.» dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

«Si je vois ta mort, alors, j'irai le dire à Edward.»

«Edward? Pourquoi lui dirais-tu?» demanda Harry, confus.

«Aucune raison.» gloussa Alice.

Harry l'ignora et dit «Peut importe. Dites-moi. Que font deux magnifiques jeunes femmes dans votre genre sans escortes à cet heure?»

«Nous allons acheter plein de vêtements. Rosalie et Emmett vont à l'université bientôt et doivent s'en acheter.» dit Alice.

«Vous allez à l'école? N'est-ce pas ennuyant après un certain temps?» demanda Harry.

«Oui, en général. L'université, cependant, est bien plus intéressante. Il y a tellement de cours différents qu'il est dur de s'ennuyer.»

Harry hocha la tête et demanda «Où allez-vous étudier? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.»

«Nous allons à Londres. Emmett ira au collège Brikbeck et je vais aller à Chelsea, un collège d'art et de design.» dit Rosalie.

«Vous êtes décidément habitués à des températures comme celle de Forks.»

«C'est pour cette raison que nous y allons. Il a d'ailleurs été assez difficile de trouver une école où il ne fait jamais beau.» dit-elle

«Bon. J'aurais offert de me joindre à vous, mais j'ai assez de vêtements. J'en ai acheté en quantité presque industrielle avant de déménager. Je viendrai peut-être la prochaine fois.»

«Oh. Emmett et Jasper vont vouloir te tuer. Gay ou pas.» dit Alice.

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que non seulement tu flirtes avec nous, même si rien n'en résultera, mais en plus tu te portes volontaire pour magasiner de temps en temps. Ils détestent magasiner et font tout pour l'éviter.»

«Vous pourriez peut-être utiliser cela comme argument pour les convaincre de sortir.» Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux des deux femmes, ce qui fit rire Harry. «Je dois y aller. Ne mangez pas vos compagnons vivants… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.»

Harry les salua et se dirigea vers la librairie, alors que les deux sœurs marchaient vers une boutique de lingerie.

Harry rougit en voyant leur destination et se dirigea vers le rayon «cuisine» du magasin de livres.

* * *

Et voilà mes amis! Je suis une journée en retard...désolé.. L'halloween m'a retardé. Vous vous êtes déguisé? En quoi? Moi en cheerleader tombée de sa pyramide :P

Croyez moi, les prochains chapitres seront intéressants. (L)

L'auteure Vous dit merci pour vos reviews (que je lui traduit :P) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Byebye!!

Hermionnepotter

P.S. Merci à ma traductrice préféré, Shinigami's Bride!

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre corrigé.

Pour répondre au questions que l'on m'a posé, la fic originale a 21 chapitres pour le moment et n'est pas terminée.


	8. Chapitre 8

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 8

Un mois plus tard, Harry semblait s'être rapproché des vampires et des loups-garous et s'adaptait peu à peu à Forks. Tristement, il évitait Jacob et sa troupe depuis leur querelle.

C'était la fin du mois d'août. Emmett et Rosalie profitaient de leur dernière soirée chez eux avant leur départ pour l'université. Harry était venu aider Esme à préparer le souper d'au-revoir.

«Oh Harry, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton aide. J'ai toujours adoré cuisiner et j'ai du arrêter quand j'ai été transformé.» dit-elle. Affichant un sourire éclatant, alors qu'elle mélangeait une sauce.

«Ce fut un plaisir, Esme. J'ai d'ailleurs arrangé quelque chose avec mon fournisseur pour que tu puisses lui faire des commandes d'ingrédients.»

«Tu n'aurais pas du. Je me serais contenté de boire du sang d'animaux que je chasse si je n'avais pas trouvé quelqu'un. Je l'ai fait des années.» protesta t'elle.

«J'aime aider les gens qui me sont chers. Vous êtes tous rapidement devenus de très bons amis. De plus, boire du sang doit devenir ennuyant après un certain temps.» dit Harry en lui souriant.

«Oui, en effet. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous ne chassons pas toujours le même animal.»

Harry sourit et leva les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre qui se situait au-dessus du lavabo où il lavait des fraises. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Edward, assis dans le gazon, une expression pensive sur le visage.

«Esme, peux-tu te débrouiller seule pour un moment?» lui demanda Harry.

«Bien sur. Quelque chose ne va pas?» demanda t'elle.

«Je voudrais aller parler à Edward quelques minutes. Il m'a demandé quelque chose la semaine dernière et n'a pas semblé très heureux de la réponse.»

«Laisses-moi deviner. Il t'a dit que tout allait bien, mais tu peux parfaitement voir qu'il va mal.» dit-elle en levant la tête de son travail.

«Exactement.»

«Je m'occupe de la cuisine. Tu peux aller lui parler.»

«Merci. Je reviens dès que j'ai terminé.» dit Harry avant de se laver les mains et de sortir de la maison.

«Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, je t'aurais menti.» dit Harry en s'effondrant aux côtés du vampire distrait.

«Tu n'aurais pas menti.» dit Edward sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

«Tu as probablement raison. Tu sais, j'ai appris que parler pouvait régler une très grande partie d'un problème. Quel est la chose qui te dérange?»

«Ce que tu as dit à propos de ton menu, c'est vrai?» demanda Edward en s'étendant sur le sol.

«Quelle partie?»

«Une personne qui connait et accepte la vérité sur les créatures magiques peut aussi voir le menu changer.»

«Oui. J'ai appris ce sortilège d'une personne qui a un restaurant dans le monde magique depuis plusieurs années. Pourquoi?»

«La fille avec qui je suis venu ne l'a pas vu. Nous sommes venus à la soirée d'ouverture. Son menu n'a pas changé.» dit Edward. «Elle n'accepte pas qui…ce que…je suis.»

«Je suis désolé.» dit Harry qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute. En fait, je devrais te remercier. Je voulais lui demander sa main. Je l'aurais sûrement fait malgré le fait qu'elle ai changé si tout cela n'était pas arrivé.»

«C'est cette fille qui t'appelle sans arrêt?»

«Oui. Je lui ai dit que je voulais rompre avec elle, mais elle ne semble pas comprendre le message. Elle m'appelle tous les jours… au moins cinq fois…»

«As-tu essayé de la raisonner?»

«Deux fois. Elle continue de dire que je dois la voir et que nous devons redevenir un couple.»

Harry grinça des dents. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup son histoire avec Ginny. «Je ne veux pas sembler alarmiste, mais peut-être que ses parents devraient lui faire passer un test pour évaluer sa santé mentale.»

«Pour être honnête, je crois que son père n'est au courant de rien.»

«Pourquoi?» demanda Harry, curieux.

«Parce que son père, le chef de police, Charlie Swan, m'aurait poursuivi pour avoir blessé sa fille.»

«Il t'aurait attaqué?»

«Non, mais il m'aurait sermonné très longtemps. De plus, s'il savait tout, il scannerait les rues en tout temps pour me donner des contraventions pour excès de vitesse.» dit Edward.

Harry rit, ce qui fit frôler leurs épaules ensemble. «Il m'a déjà attrapé pour ça. Je crois bien que c'est arrivé cinq fois depuis que j'ai déménagé. Cependant, je n'ai reçu que des avertissements.»

«Il ne t'a pas donné de contravention? Il doit t'aimer ou quelque chose du genre, puisqu'il en a donné une à Rosalie la journée où nous sommes arrivés.»

Harry rit et dit. «Peut-être. Maintenant, rentrons. Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que je compte cuisiner avec mes fraises.»

«Et que comptes-tu faire?» dit Edward qui passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

«Tu dois vraiment avoir hâte de goûter.» dit Harry sans répondre.

«C'était mon aliment favoris quand j'étais encore vivant.»

«J'ai trouvé une recette de crêpes aux fraises que j'ai essayé chez moi et qui était délicieuse.» dit Harry en tendant sa main vers Edward même si celui-ci pouvait très bien se lever par lui-même.

«Je n'ai jamais mangé de crêpes avant. Je ne crois pas que c'était une recette très connue quand j'étais vivant.» dit Edward.

«Ça fait un moment que ça existe. C'est devenu populaire en France vers le vingtième siècle. Puis, à New York… désolé, des connaissances comprimées dans ma tête.»

«Et les crêpes en général, c'est bon?»

«Moi, j'adore. C'est meilleur quand il y a différents ingrédients ajoutés à la recette de base. La dernière fois que j'ai fait des crêpes, il y avait des fraises et des bananes. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu y goûter, puisque Sirius les a trouvé peu après que je les ai terminé.»

Ricanant, Edward entra dans la maison, suivi par Harry, et s'arrêta en voyant Esme frappant le dos de la main d'Emmett avec une spatule.

Alors qu'Emmett pleurnichait en se frottant la main, Harry chuchota à Edward. «Je me sentirais désolé pour lui, mais je crois que c'est cette pauvre spatule qui a mangée le coup.»

«Si vous voulez rester dans la cuisine, vous allez devoir vous rendre utiles.» dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le lavabo.

Il prit les quelques sacs de sang qui reposaient dans un bol d'eau tiède et y perça un petit trou pour le verser dans le mélange à crêpe.

«Quel sorte de sang est-ce?» demanda Edward en reniflant l'air.

«C'est du sang de licorne. Qu'est-ce que ça sent?» demanda Harry en sortant un carnet de notes.

«Sucré. Je pourrais sûrement t'aider si j'y gouttais.» dit Edward de façon nonchalante.

Rigolant, Harry lui fit signe de s'approcher en remplissant une cuillère de sang.

«Tiens. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que ça goute pour que je puisse le noter.» ordonna t'il en ouvrant son carnet.

«Ça a un arrière goût sucré et un peu amer. Un peu comme une pomme.» dit Edward en déposant la cuillère dans le lavabo.

«Vous savez que ce n'est vraiment pas juste?» dit Emmett. «Pourquoi il goûte et pas moi?»

Esme roula les yeux et dit. «Les garçons resteront toujours des garçons, peu importe leur âge.»

Harry rit et, sans un mot, remplit une deuxième cuillère de sang.

Emmett sourit et prit celle-ci. Il aspira le sang entre ses lèvres, faisant retentir un bruit de succion qui fit rire les gens autour.

Harry secoua la tête et retourna à son mélange à crêpe.

Retournant par la suite aux côtés d'Esme, il aida celle-ci à terminer la présentation du saumon et des pâtes pour les apporter vers la salle à manger.

Quand tout fut terminé et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les breuvages sur la table, Esme appela sa famille.

Les boissons contenaient de l'alcool, du sang et quelques fruits. Harry avait la même chose, mais dans la sienne, il n'y avait pas de sang.

****

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Esme étaient de retour dans la cuisine pour terminer les desserts.

Harry faisait cuire les crêpes alors qu'Esme terminait la préparation en ajoutant de la crème chantilly et de la confiture à la fraise.

Le résultat fut distribué dans le salon. Harry s'assit aux côtés d'Edward, alors qu'Esme rejoignait son mari.

«Tu ne manges pas?» demanda Edward.

«Non. Si je mange un grain de sucre de plus, je risque de faire une overdose. J'en ai beaucoup trop mangé ces derniers jours durant mes tests de cuisine.» dit Harry en riant.

Alors que tout le monde mangeait, Harry sortit de la maison pour aller chercher quelque chose sur sa moto. Il ramena deux cadeaux emballés, un morceau de parchemin et un hibou qu'il avait appelé en sifflant et qui reposait maintenant sur son épaule.

Quand il revint dans la maison, les vampires avaient terminé de manger et avaient nettoyé la vaisselle.

«C'est quoi cet oiseau?» demanda Emmett en enlaçant la taille de Rosalie.

«C'est pour vous. Je vous l'ai acheté pour que vous puissiez commander du sang et des ingrédients pour cuisiner.» dit-il en haussant les épaules ce qui fit s'envoler le hibou qui alla se percher sur une chaise. «Je vous ai aussi apporté ce parchemin avec l'adresse et les renseignements du fournisseur.»

«C'est un parchemin spécial?» demanda Emmett.

«Non, c'est juste plus facile que de tout mémoriser.» dit Harry.

«Est-ce qu'il a un nom?» demanda Esme.

«Non. Il faudra lui en donner un.» dit Harry en déliant les deux cadeaux des cordes qui les attachaient à la moto. «J'ai aussi apporté ça. Il y en a un pour Rosalie et Emmett et un pour le reste de la famille.»

«C'est trop Harry.» dit Esme.

«Bien sur que non. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de vrais amis. Ceux que j'ai, je les considère comme ma famille.» dit Harry en leur tendant les paquets.

Quand ils eurent déballé leurs cadeaux, Emmett s'exclama. «Un miroir. Rosalie ne sortira jamais de l'appartement.»

Harry rigola et dit «Ce n'est pas un miroir normal. Il vous permettra de vous parler face à face. Il suffit de prononcer un de vos noms pour que les miroirs s'activent. Si vous voulez, je peux mettre un mot de passe un peu plus compliqué. Une phrase par exemple.»

«Comme «miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle»?» rigola Emmett.

«Oui, quelque chose du genre. J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un de très paranoïaque avait déjà choisi l'histoire complète de Merlin. Il fallait la dire mot pour mot, sans faire une seule faute pour que le miroir s'active.»

«Merci Harry, vraiment beaucoup.» dit Esme en l'enlaçant.

Un Harry rougissant rendit son étreinte à la femme, envoyant des appels au secours muets à Edward.

«Esme, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à la recherche de l'endroit parfait pour accrocher le miroir?» suggéra t'il.

«Je crois que je connais l'endroit parfait» dit Alice en s'éjectant de son siège. «Allons-y Esme.» ajouta t'elle en sautillant hors de la pièce.

«Est-elle toujours aussi énergique?» demanda Harry

«Oui, Elle l'est. Ma Alice a toujours été aussi surexcitée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu fatiguée ou nonchalante.» dit Jasper en riant.

«Merci pour tout Harry, mais j'ai des bagages à terminer.» dit Rosalie en faisant signe à Emmett.

«Oh oui, des bagages.» dit Emmett en se levant debout avec une grimace. Il salua les gens présents dans le salon avant de suivre sa femme dans les escaliers.

Remarquant que Jasper s'était tendu, Harry demanda «La potion pour contrôler tes envies de sang ne fonctionne pas?»

«Elle fonctionne quand plus de deux vampires sont avec moi. Dans le cas contraire, son effet diminue.» répondit Jasper.

Hochant la tête, Harry dit «Je vais essayer de contacter un autre maitre de potion. Je crois en connaitre un qui pourrait la modifier pour qu'elle soit plus efficace.»

«Pour le moment, je vais me contenter de m'éloigner quand je me sens faiblir. Comme maintenant. Bonne nuit.» dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

«Je crois que je devrais aussi y aller.» dit Carlisle en se levant. «J'ai quelques patients dont je dois vérifier les antécédents médicaux.»

«Bonne nuit Carlisle.» dirent Harry et Edward en le regardant partir.

Un silence s'installa. Harry cajolait le hibou jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'envole dans le but d'attirer encore plus d'attention.

«Est-ce que tu comptes aller à l'université?» demanda Harry.

«Pas avant un moment. J'ai fait beaucoup d'études depuis que je suis un vampire. Je crois que je vais me relaxer pendant un moment. Peut-être que j'essaierai de te convaincre de m'apprendre quelques trucs de magie.»

Harry sourit, se leva et dit «Allons marcher un peu dehors.»

Edward hocha la tête, se leva à son tour et suivit Harry jusqu'à la porte. Il prit le manteau d'Harry pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

«Toujours aussi gentleman après tant d'années.» rigola Harry en ouvrant la porte.

À peine avait-il ouvert la porte que quelque chose lui frappait la joue. Celle-ci rougit et sa tête fut projetée sur le côté.

*******

Et voilà! Une fin en suspense telle que l'on aime.

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été malade et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur à l'hôpital. J'ai recommencé à écrire dès que je suis revenue.

J'ai maintenant une Beta-lectrice : Shinigami's Bride! Elle corrigeait mes chapitres par reviews depuis le début, alors nous avons décidé que ce serait plus simple comme ça! Acclamez la très fort! (applaudissements)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine!!

Petit mot de Shinigami's Bride : Oh non, ne faites pas ça ! Vous allez me faire rougir. En tout cas, je suis contente de participer à la correction de cette fic que j'adore. C'est la première fois que je suis Beta, j'espère être à la hauteur. A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 9

Perdant totalement le contrôle sur lui-même, Edward s'élança sur la personne pour l'éloigner d'Harry. Les mains autour de sa gorge, il serra celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui lance un sort pour lui faire lâcher prise et l'éloigner de sa proie.

«Ne fais pas ça Edward, tu va le regretter plus tard.» dit-il en retenant le bras du vampire enragé, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait sur sa joue.

Grognant en direction de la figure chancelante, Edward recula et se plaça aux côtés d'Harry avant d'entourer sa taille de son bras de façon protective.

«Alors c'est lui la putain pour laquelle tu m'as laissé? Je dois dire Eddie, je ne savais pas que tu étais une tapette.» dit Bella Swan en essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds.

«Dit la petite princesse totalement saoule alors qu'elle n'est pas encore majeure.» renifla Rosalie alors qu'elle sortait de la maison avec Emmett, suivit du reste de la famille de vampires.

«Je m'en occupe.» dit Edward sans lâcher son ex du regard, montrant presque les dents. «Vous pouvez retourner à l'intérieur.»

«Nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous.» dit Carlisle en rentrant dans la maison, entrainant les autres vampires avec lui.

«Que fais tu ici Bella?» cracha Edward.

«Il n'est pas question que notre couple se sépare. Tu dois arrêter de m'ignorer, ce n'est pas quelque chose que devrait faire un petit ami.» dit Bella dont la lucidité laissait à désirer.

Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté et étudia la fille en face de lui. «Alors c'est toi dont Jacob me parlait. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu _es_ folle si tu te promènes en giflant les gens qui parlent à ton ex.»

«Ce n'est pas mon ex.» dit Bella en se jetant sur lui.

«Bella, ça suffit.» dit Edward en attrapant son poignet pour la retenir, serrant celui-ci pour que ce soit douloureux.

«Si tu ne me lâche pas, j'irai dire à Jacob que tu m'as fait du mal.» dit-elle en essayant de se libérer.

«On dirait bien que tu l'utilises pour avoir ce que tu veux.» dit Harry en croisant les bras.

«Tais-toi sale putain. Edward est à moi et le restera. Tu n'es qu'un amusement. Bientôt, il reviendra vers moi en rampant.»

«Bella, pour la dernière fois, nous ne reviendrons pas ensemble. Retourne chez toi et va dormir avant que je n'appelle ton père pour lui dire que tu t'es saoulé.»

«Non, Je ne m'en irai pas.» dit Bella en croisant les bras. «Si tu essaie de m'y obliger, je dirai à Jacob que tu m'as blessé.»

«Bonne idée, je suis sûr que ça va régler tous vos problèmes de couple.» dit Harry dont la joue l'élançait encore. «Je crois que tu devrais retourner chez toi.»

«Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.»

«En effet, mais je ne vais pas te laisser insulter et enrager un ami. De plus, je ne crois pas que M. Swan sera ravi d'apprendre que tu as bu.»

«C'est une menace?» demanda t'elle en le fusillant du regard. Elle fit un pas vers lui … avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconsciente.

Edward soupira et alla la prendre dans ses bras. «Je vais la porter à l'intérieur et la laisser dormir.»

«Je crois que tu devrais la rapporter chez elle et laisser son père s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne te laissera jamais tranquille si tu la laisses rester. Elle va croire que tu joues avec elle et que tu l'aimes encore.»

«Tu as raison. J'essaie juste de ne pas la blesser encore plus. Après tout, c'est moi qui ait rompu.»

«Et alors? Ça ne lui donne pas le droit de te suivre ou d'agresser des gens.»

«J'imagines que non…mais…»

«Alors, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu devrais avoir appris tout ça en 90 ans.»

«En fait, Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relation avant Bella.» se défendit Edward.

«Peu importe. Ramènes la chez elle et laisse son père prendre soin de sa fille. Veux-tu que je viennes avec toi?»

«Non, ça va aller.»

«Es-tu sûr?»

«Oui, je suis désolé que tu ais été mêlé à tout ça. On se revoit une autre fois.»

«D'accord. Prends soins de toi.»

«Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire du mal, Harry.»

«Peut-être, mais il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour exposer un vampire.» dit Harry en regardant Edward porter Bella vers son automobile.

Alors qu'Edward allait chercher ses clés, Harry allait dire au revoir à la famille de vampires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry attachait son casque et démarrait sa moto. Il suivit la Volvo d'Edward avant de tourner à gauche alors que celle-ci tournait à droite.

Il se dirigea vers chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées, conduisant un peu plus vite que normalement.

Dès qu'il franchit la porte, la cheminée s'alluma et répéta le message que quelqu'un avait laissé durant son absence.

«Harry, tu devrais venir à Ste Mangouste dès que tu reçois ce message. Ron a eu un accident lors de son dernier match avec les Canons.» dit la voix d'Hermione. «Nous serons dans l'aile des fractures et os brisés. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être au courant.»

Harry déposa son casque et ses clés sur la table la plus proche, s'approcha de la cheminée, y lança de la poudre de cheminette et cria sa destination.

Harry apparut à Ste Mangouste et se dirigea immédiatement hors de la salle d'apparition, ignorant les regards que lui lançaient les guérisseurs, les infirmières et les patients.

Il entra dans l'aile des fractures et os brisés et se dirigea vers la marée de cheveux roux qui se regroupait autour d'une chaise.

«Que s'est-il passé?» demanda Harry, paniqué à la vue d'une Molly Weasley entourée des bras de son mari, totalement dans les vapes.. «Hermione m'a dit que ce n'était rien de grave.»

«Ce ne l'est pas non plus. Maman s'est seulement souvenue de … la perte de Fred, Georges et Bill. Ça l'a beaucoup troublé.»

L'expression d'Harry s'assombrit alors qu'il se remémorait lui aussi ces moments douloureux. Bill s'était fait attaquer par Fenrir Greyback qui lui avait arraché la gorge sans pitié avant de le laisser par terre en face de la maison de ses parents pour annoncer le début de la dernière bataille.

Georges avait été tué d'un Avada quelques secondes avant que la bataille ne prenne fin.

Pour ce qui est de Fred, il a suivit quelques jours plus tard. Il s'était enlevé la vie, ne pouvant plus supporter le silence du lien qui le liait autrefois à son frère jumeau. Il laissa une note demandant qu'on le pardonne de ne pas être assez fort pour pouvoir vivre sans Georges.

«Percy n'est pas là?» demanda Harry.

Charlie grogna et dit «Il a envoyé un hibou disant que Ron méritait sûrement ce qui lui était arrivé.»

«Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?»

«Il a rapidement oublié les morts et est redevenu lui-même : obsédé par son travail, ne parlant plus à sa famille. Je crois que c'est ce qui est la plus grande raison pourquoi maman perd la tête.»

Secouant la tête, Harry se retourna au son de la porte de la chambre de Ron qui en sortait, suivit d'Hermione.

«Qu'est-il arrivé à maman?» demanda Ron en se jetant presque sur elle.

«Elle s'inquiétait pour toi.» dit Charlie, sachant que s'il parlait de Percy et de sa lettre, Ron perdrait son calme et irait régler son compte à son frère.

«Maman?» demanda Ron en s'agenouillant devant celle-ci malgré les protestations de ses os.

Molly sortit de sa torpeur et entoura Ron de ses bras. «Mon petit Ron, tu vas bien.»

«Je vais plus que bien.» dit-il en frottant le dos de sa mère. «Ce n'était qu'un petit accident, rien de grave.»

«Se casser quatre côtes, tous les os d'une jambe et les deux bras, ce n'est pas rien de grave. Ne mens pas à ta mère.» dit-elle en frappant légèrement Ron derrière la tête.

«Désolé maman.» dit Ron sans en avoir l'air.

«Tu es tout pardonné Ronald.» dit Molly en se retournant vers son mari. «Arthur, je crois que je devrais retourner à la maison pour me reposer.»

«C'est une bonne idée.» dit-il en l'aidant à se lever.

«Je viendrai vous voir plus tard. J'appellerai par cheminée avant pour être sûr de ne pas la réveiller.» chuchota Ron à son père.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de prendre la taille de sa femme. «Allons-y ma chérie.»

«Je dois retourner à la réserve dragonnière. Je voudrais bien rester, mais une dizaine de dragonnes vont bientôt pondre leurs œufs.» dit Charlie en regardant ses parents partir de l'hôpital. «Si la situation de maman empire, appelez-moi pour que je puisses venir la voir.»

«Je t'envoie un message par cheminée pour te donner des nouvelles.» dit Ron en se relevant doucement de sur ses genoux.

Hermione s'approcha immédiatement pour pouvoir permettre à Ron de s'appuyer sur elle et ne pas trop mettre de poids sur sa jambe.

«Est-ce que ça fait mal?» demanda Harry après le départ de Charlie.

«Le doc a dit que si j'étais tombé d'un pied plus haut, je me serais cassé le dos et aucune potion n'aurait pu me guérir.»

«Et ta position dans les Canons?» demanda Hermione à son mari.

«Je suis en pause pour le reste de la saison et j'ai de la rééducation à faire dans le monde moldu avec un physiothérapeute. Je ne serai pas remplacé avant qu'on sache si je peux jouer la prochaine saison.»

«Mais tu es guéri? Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas capable de jouer la prochaine saison?» demanda Harry.

«Parce que mes os sont encore faibles. Il faut que je fasse de l'exercice pour renforcer mes muscles et que je prennes du calcium pour que mes os soient plus durs.»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, Je suis sûr que tu pourras jouer la saison prochaine.» dit Hermione en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. «Harry, je ne voudrais pas trop t'en demander, mais ça te dérangerais d'aller visiter un endroit pour moi demain? Je crois que je ne pourrai pas y aller. Ron est blessé et Molly a besoin de compagnie.»

«Aucun problème 'Mione, où dois-je aller?»

«Il faudrait que tu filme tout ce que tu vois avec une caméra. L'endroit s'appelle Hanford, c'est à Washington. Il faut faire cinq ou six heures de route à partir de Forks. Il y a une École immense selon ce que j'ai vu sur internet.» expliqua Hermione. «C'est aussi génial, car des barrières font le tour de l'école et les gens l'évitent parce qu'il y a eu des accidents nucléaires dans le coin. Il y a quelques résidus dans l'air, mais quelques barrières magiques devraient pouvoir les repousser facilement.»

«Je dois dire Hermione que tu as vraiment pensé à tout en très peu de temps.» dit Harry en secouant la tête.

«C'est la partie facile, je ne fais que rechercher des lieux désert. La partie la plus dure sera d'acheter la place, faire connaître l'école, trouver des professeurs, trouver tout le matériel, avoir…» commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

«On a compris Hermione.» dit Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue. «Le reste est encore à venir.»

«Juste pour m'avoir interrompue, je vais te faire chercher dans des livres avec moi.» dit Hermione.

Ron grogna et chuchota. «Moi et ma manie de parler trop vite.»

«C'est toujours la raison pour laquelle tu te mets dans le pétrin.» dit Harry en riant alors qu'Hermione et Ron se fabriquaient un portoloin.

«Je ne m'en souviens jamais…»

Ricanant, Harry et le couple se dirigèrent vers la salle remplie de cheminées. «Je passerai vous voir demain pour déposer la vidéo pour que vous puissiez la regarder.»

«Merci Harry, tu me rends un grand service.»

«Ça me fait plaisir. Seulement, je vais devoir y aller tôt le matin pour pouvoir ouvrir mon restaurant à l'heure.»

«Pas de problème. Tu peux venir porter la vidéo aussi tôt que tu veux, je me lèves très tôt.»

Harry hocha la tête avant de prendre la poudre de cheminée jusqu'à chez lui en saluant Hermione et Ron.

--------

Fiou! Je sais que je suis en retard… (honte). Je n'ai pas d'excuse autre que le fait que j'avais un rendez-vous avec un mec suuuper et que je l'ai placé au dessus de ma traduction hier. (Rougissement)

Le prochain chapitre arrive dans une semaine!

P.S. La fic original est terminée, elle contient 23 chapitres et aura presque sans aucun doute une suite.

Petit mot de Shinigami's Bride : Ben dis donc, j'espère que le mec en valait la peine, petite coquine ^^. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé par review, ça fait très plaisir. A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 10

Le matin suivant, Harry était assis dans son salon, se massant les tempes en écoutant le vampire et le loup-garou se quereller devant lui. Sentant un mal de tête faire son apparition, Harry se leva et s'interposa.

«Edward, Jacob, ça suffit! Si j'avais su que vous passeriez votre temps à essayer de vous arracher la tête, je ne vous aurais pas demandé de venir avec moi. Je préfère y aller par moi-même que de devoir endurer vos chicanes.»

«Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seul!» dit Edward en se tournant vers Harry. «Je ne vois tout simplement pas pourquoi le cabot doit venir aussi. Je suis capable de te garder en sécurité par moi-même.»

«Jacob doit venir parce que je veux qu'il vienne. Est-ce vraiment si étrange de vouloir que ses deux amis s'entendent bien?» demanda Harry en croisant les bras.

«Si la sangsue ne veut pas venir avec nous, elle n'a qu'à rester ici.» dit Jacob en ricanant.

«Ça suffit. Vous agissez comme des adolescents immatures…seul un de vous devrait.» dit Harry en tournant son regard vers Jacob.

«C'est lui qui me provoque, Harry.» protesta Jacob.

«Pas du tout! C'est toi qui commence.» grommela Edward, lançant un regard noir au loup.

Ne pouvant que grogner à leurs actions, Harry prit son sac et se dirigea vers sa moto. S'arrêtant devant celle de Jacob, il sortit sa baguette et la secoua, causant des dommages au moteur.

«Maintenant, un seul des deux viendra…ou les deux dont un mort. Mais au moins, ce sera tranquille.» marmonna Harry avant de s'asseoir et de démarrer.

Regardant derrière lui, Harry vit Jacob et Edward l'appelant. Il les ignora et continua son chemin.

Après trois heures et demie, Harry s'arrêta à Seattle pour utiliser des toilettes. Il se dirigea vers un petit restaurant pour trouver quelque chose à manger et à boire, mais, quand il passa devant une librairie, il en profita pour visiter un peu…durant une heure.

Heureusement pour lui, Hermione avait finalement décidé de le remplacer au restaurant puisque la route était plus longue que prévue. Il avait préparé les plats qu'Hermione ne savait pas cuisiner, soit tout sauf les pâtes, à l'avancer et leur avait lancé un sort pour qu'ils restent frais.

Harry arriva enfin et fut surprit de constater que peu de trous surplombaient le mur de pierre qui entourait la petite ville de Handford et qu'aucun graffiti ne le décorait. Les vitres étaient presque toutes brisées et les morceaux reposaient encore sur le sol. À sa grande surprise, Harry vit que la Volvo d'Edward était stationnée un peu plus loin, près d'une vieille station service. Il fut estomaqué quand il vit qu'Edward ET Jacob étaient appuyés sur le toit de la voiture et discutaient…amicalement.

«Ne vous avais-je pas laissé à Forks vous entretuer?» demanda Harry en retirant son casque et en fermant son moteur.

«Nous avons eu un long voyage pour parler. Et puis, il n'est pas si pire quand on oublie que c'est une sangsue.» dit Jacob.

Harry leva un sourcil avant de prendre la parole. «N'étais-tu pas celui qui ne voulait absolument pas que les vampires viennent chez moi parce que ma maison est sur le territoire des Quileutes?»

«Oui, mais on peut toujours changer d'avis.» se défendit Jacob. «En plus, Sam avait raison. C'est toi qui as acheté cette maison. Tu devrais avoir le droit d'inviter les gens que tu désires voir.»

«Exactement. Si tu as un problème avec l'odeur, tu peut toujours te mettre un tissu devant le nez pour bloquer la puanteur.»

«Hey! Nous ne puons pas.» protesta Edward. «Ce sont les loup qui puent.»

Harry roula les yeux et se dirigea vers son sac pour prendre sa caméra. Il la démarra et commença à filmer la petite ville fantôme. En fait, l'école qu'avait trouvée Hermione était aussi vide que la ville où elle était située. Elle devait recouvrir une vingtaine d'hectares et n'était composée que de quelques maisons en ruines.

Seul une grande bâtisse était encore debout au milieu de la ville. Elle était bâtie afin qu'une grande cour repose en son milieu. Les deux portes de l'entrée principale étaient en très mauvais état et une était tombée sur le sol.

Harry marcha autour du bâtiment et repéra une entrée qui menait sans doute au sous-sol.

Il retourna devant l'école et monta les quatre marches qui menaient à l'entrée principale.

«Harry, attend! N'y va pas» dit Edward en le rejoignant. «C'est assez vieux comme endroit, il pourrait y avoir des endroit où le sol ne tient plus.»

«Et bien, si toi et Jacob arrêtiez de vous chicaner, tu pourrais m'aider à ne pas tomber.» dit Harry en roulant les yeux.

«Ça n'a pas l'air si fragile que je le croyais.» dit Edward en regardant. Il se rapprocha d'Harry… question de sécurité.

«Selon les recherches que j'ai effectué hier, l'école a été utilisé durant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale comme bureau. Ensuite, on l'a converti pour que les militaires puissent s'en servir. Ensuite, les gens l'ont abandonné pendant environ 30 ans. Les SWAT s'en sont servis pour s'entraîner. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a des trous de balles dans les murs.»

«Mais si nous nous installons, ne vont t'ils pas s'apercevoir qu'il y a quelqu'un. Ne voudront-ils pas revenir un jour?» demanda Jacob.

«Nah. Ils ne l'ont pas utilisé depuis une vingtaine d'années. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais personne ne l'a utilisé depuis.» Harry vit un grand pentagramme dessiné sur le sol et grimaça. «Pourquoi les gens pensent-ils que les pentagrammes ont quelque chose à voir avec la magie? Nous ne les utilisons même pas.»

«Vraiment?»

«Nous en connaissons quelques uns, mais ce ne sont que des croyances religieuses.» dit Harry en sautant d'un pied à l'autre. «J'irais bien jeter un coup d'œil en haut. C'est sur cet étage que seraient la plupart des salles de classe. Je dois regarder si elles sont de la bonne grandeur et si nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour les réaménager et les réparer.»

Harry commença donc à monter les marches lentement pour être sur qu'elles pourraient soutenir son poids.

«Jacob, tu pourrais regarder le rez-de-chaussée? Il y a un grand gymnase et quelques bureaux d'administration.»

«Qu'est-ce que je dois chercher?»

«Les dommages et la grandeur approximative des salles. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il vit.

«Je viens avec toi.» dit Edward avant qu'Harry ne lui demande de chercher ailleurs. «Tu es peut-être un sorcier, mais je peux entendre et voir des choses que tu ne peux pas.»

«Je n'allais pas te demander d'aller nulle part.» dit Harry.

«Oh.»

Le sorcier sourit avant de terminer l'ascension des escaliers et de se diriger vers un couloir pour ouvrir la première porte de celui-ci. La pièce devait faire quatre mètres de profondeur et cinq en longueur. Elle était trop petite pour être convertie en salle de classe, mais avait les dimensions d'une salle de bain.

La pièce en face de celle-ci était exactement pareille. Harry n'y resta pas longtemps et passa à la prochaine.

La troisième pièce avait les bonnes dimensions et était couverte de graffitis. Des fenêtres brisées couvraient le mur en face de la porte et donnaient une vue sur la cour.

Harry s'approcha et regarda le jardin. «Ce serait l'endroit parfait pour faire pousser des ingrédients pour fabriquer des potions. Les bonnes dimensions et les bonnes conditions.»

«Tu crois que ton amie va aimer l'endroit?» demanda Edward.

«Je crois que oui. C'est sur que l'état de l'endroit est déplorable, mais il y a beaucoup de potentiel.» dit le sorcier en fermant sa caméra. «As-tu entendu parler de ton ex à nouveau?»

«Pas depuis la dernière fois. J'ai entendu que son père l'avait puni et qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter la maison. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux quand je l'ai déposé chez elle. Cela, bien sûr, après m'avoir crié dessus parce que je l'ai blessé et l'avoir excusé pour ses actions.»

«Il avait raison d'être en colère. Elle a conduit à travers la moitié de la ville totalement saoule avant de s'écraser contre un arbre et de laisser la voiture là. Elle est vraiment chanceuse de ne pas s'être fait arrêté pour avoir quitté le lieu de l'accident.»

«Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a autant changé. Elle était si gentille quand je l'ai rencontré.»

«Elle venait de déménager quand tu l'as rencontré?»

«Oui.»

«Qui ne serait pas plus gentil qu'à la normale quand il arrive dans une nouvelle ville?»

«Tu as sûrement raison. Je suis actuellement surpris que Jacob ne soit pas venu m'attaquer quand j'ai rompu avec elle. Il est même assez poli.»

«C'est le fait qu'il soit poli qui me surprend. Je croyais qu'il serait du genre à rester neutre. J'imagine qu'il a compris quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens parce qu'ils sont différents.»

«Je me demande ce que Rosalie va penser de ce nouveau Jacob.» dit Edward.

Harry rit. «Elle va sûrement croire que ce n'est qu'un mensonge.»

«Tu as raison, je crois. Elle ne fait pas confiance facilement…Je suis un peu jaloux qu'elle t'ai fait confiance aussi facilement en fait.»

«J'ai cet effet-là sur la plupart des gens.» dit Harry en haussant les épaules. «Allons-nous en maintenant.» dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

«Il n'y a rien de très intéressant ici.» dit Jacob quand ils furent descendus.

«À quoi t'attendais-tu? Une pile de corps?» demanda Harry, amusé.

«Peut-être pas, mais quelque chose de plus intéressant que ça.» bouda Jacob. «Avons-nous terminé? Je commence à avoir vraiment faim.» ajouta t'il alors que son estomac gargouillait.

«Oui, nous avons terminé et nous pouvons partir. Je pourrai peut-être même vous cuisiner quelque chose au retour.» dit Harry.

«Yum. Je peux déjà sentir le steak dans ma bouche.» dit Jacob en se léchant les babines comme un loup affamé. «Tu as encore ces potion qui nous remplit le ventre plus rapidement?»

«Bien sur.» dit Harry en souriant.

«Des potions qui remplissent le ventre plus vite?» demanda Edward.

«C'est pour qu'il n'attire pas trop l'attention. Une personne normale, aussi grande soit-elle, qui avale une demi-douzaine de steak, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifier de normal.»

«Tu n'utilise pas le même genre de sortilège que sur les menus?» interrogea Edward.

«Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sortilèges dans ce genre. Les loups-garous sont trop gros pour pouvoir être contenus par le sortilège.» dit Harry en se dirigeant enfin vers la porte de sortie.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de celle-ci, Edward grogna en entendant le plancher grincer en une grande partie de celui-ci, pouvant s'écrouler et tomber un étage plus bas. La chance n'étant vraiment pas de son côté, Harry eut la malchance de se trouver sur cette partie du sol.

ET VOILÀ!

Je n'ai vraiment pas d'excuse pour mon retard… J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à étudier puisque les examens de fin de session approchent. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine à quelques jours près. Par exemple, quand mes examens vont être terminés, la publication devrait être plus rapide. Je finis ma session le 18 décembre. D'ici là, les chapitres vont arriver un peu lentement…

DÉSOLÉ! Je sais que c'est frustrant et que les chapitres sont assez courts, mais je fais touuut mon possible, juré craché.

Bon. Vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Je trouve qu'Edward est vraiment trop mignon. La relation Edward/Harry arrive de plus en plus vite! Hihi.

J'ai une question pour vous. Il y a un lemon dans l'histoire originale, mais l'auteur l'a posté sur adultfanfiction. Je voulais savoir si vous voulez que je le poste sur fanfiction quand même. Je mettrais des lettres en gras pour que ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire puissent le sauter.

Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

À la prochaine!

Hermionnepotter

**Petit mot de Shinigami's Bride :** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour le retard, les études sont importantes donc no problem ! Prends le temps qu'il te faut et je te dis merde pour tes exams.

Un lemon ? Moi je vote pour, qui dit mieux ?


	11. Chapitre 11

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 11

«Harry!» crièrent Edward et Jacob en direction du trou obscur. Comme seule réponse, un grognement de douleur leur parvint aux oreilles.

«Harry, est-ce que ça va?» demanda Edward, ses yeux rivés sur l'homme recouvert de poussière à l'étage plus bas.

«Si en vie signifie que ça va, alors, ça va.» dit Harry, sa voix imprégnée de douleur.

Il changea de position et toussa un peu la poussière qui s'était accumulée dans ses poumons. Il essaya de dépoussiérer son visage et grogna en se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que se salir encore plus.

«Es-tu blessé?»

«Je suis presque sûr que ma jambe est brisé.» répondit Harry.

Il changea de position à nouveau et fit glisser sa main sur sa jambe gauche. Une grimace fit place sur son visage quand il sentit un os créer une bosse sous sa peau. Harry secoua la tête et recommença de l'autre côté et soupira de soulagement en ne sentant rien sur sa jambe droite.

«Ne bouge pas, je vais sauter à côté de toi.» dit Edward avant de se retourner vers Jacob. «Tiens. Prend mon téléphone et appelle Carlisle pour lui dire qu'on lui amène Harry et qu'il est blessé. Ensuite, prend mon auto et retourne à la maison.» Sur ce, Edward sauta dans le trou et atterrit tout près d'Harry.

«Ce ne serrait pas mieux si nous l'amenions à l'hôpital le plus près?» demanda le loup-garou en ouvrant le cellulaire avant de chercher le numéro de Carlisle.

«Non. Mon père connait déjà tous ses antécédents médicaux. Si nous allions à l'hôpital, ils nous demanderaient de tout écrire ou nous feraient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Carlisle pour qu'il leur donne les informations.»

«Je vais nous faire transplaner pour aller plus vite. Jacob, tu pourrais cacher ma moto pour que personne ne me la vole. Je viendrai la chercher quand ma jambe ira mieux.» dit Harry les interrompant dans leur conversation, voulant rentrer le plus vite possible pour se débarrasser de la douleur atroce qui lui lacérait la jambe.

«D'accord. Je viendrai te voir quand je serai revenu à Forks…Si Sirius ne te tue pas en te serrant dans ses bras avant que je sois arrivé.»

«Je ferai attention.» dit Harry alors qu'Edward le prenait dans ses bras comme une mariée.

«Allons-y.» dit le vampire en sentant le sorcier frissonner de douleur dans ses bras.

«Je te dirais de fermer tes yeux, mais avec tous tes sens surdéveloppés, je ne crois pas que ça va aider»

«Ça va aller. Contentes-toi de nous amener à la maison et Carlisle s'occupera de toi.» dit Edward.

Harry hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de transplaner dans le salon des Cullen.

Alors qu'il tenait Harry dans ses bras, Edward se demandait ce qui aller se passer quand tout à coup, il se sentit comprimé sur lui-même comme si des murs le poussaient de tous les côtés. S'il avait eu à respirer, le vampire aurait du arrêter tant il se sentait compressé.

Une fois apparu dans le salon de sa demeure, il sentit son déjeuné essayer de remonter, mais se retint de justesse.

«Tu as assez bien réussi ton premier transplanage.» rigola Harry alors que le vampire le déposait sur le sofa le plus proche et que Carlisle entrait dans la pièce, suivi de sa femme qui commença à observer le sorcier.

«Réussi? J'ai presque vomi! Ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite.»

«La plupart des gens ne se contentent pas de _presque_ vomir.» grimaça Harry alors que Carlisle bougeait sa jambe.

«À moins que tu n'ais quelque chose pour réparer les os, je vais devoir t'amener à l'hôpital pour aligner ton os et te faire un plâtre.»

«Je n'ai rien avec moi. Je vais devoir en demander à mon fournisseur en potion et ça va prendre au moins une semaine pour recevoir quelque chose d'efficace.»

«Très bien alors. Edward, porte-le dans la jeep d'Esme et mets-le sur le siège arrière. Je vais appeler pour réserver une salle de consultation.»

Le fils du médecin hocha la tête avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras à nouveau et de suivre Esme vers une Toyota Highlander bleue. La mère de la famille ne conduisait pas souvent, mais avait quand même sa propre voiture dans le garage… ce qui réjouissait Edward en ce moment, car c'était la seule voiture qui permettait à Harry de pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement malgré sa blessure.

Il plaça le sorcier dans la voiture, s'asseyant à ses côtés, et grinça des dents quand Harry émit un gémissement de douleur.

Accoté à la portière de la voiture, Harry avait déposé sa jambe blessée sur les genoux d'Edward et plié l'autre contre sa poitrine.

Une fois le blessé installé, Edward s'étira pour démarrer la voiture pour que Carlisle n'ait pas à le faire et puisse partir plus vite.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, Esme prit place sur le siège passager alors que le médecin de la famille fermait son cellulaire et prenait le volant.

«C'est la première fois que je me blesse sérieusement depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est bien mieux quand quelqu'un n'est pas en train d'essayer de me tuer.»

«Tu t'es blessé souvent?» demanda Esme en fronçant les sourcils.

«On peut dire ça. J'étais à l'infirmerie si souvent, que l'infirmière m'avait assigné un lit.»

«Ça fait beaucoup.» dit Edward en fonçant les sourcils à son tour.

«Oui. Je suppose que nous allons devoir garder un œil sur lui pour être certains que ce genre d'accidents ne se répètent pas trop souvent.» dit Esme.

«Pas pour changer le sujet de conversation, mais j'ai dit à l'hôpital que tu n'avais que la cheville foulée. Je vais mettre un plâtre temporaire. Ainsi, ta guérison rapide ne sera pas perçue comme spectaculaire.» dit Carlisle. «Je me demande encore pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à ce centre de santé magique dont tu nous as parlé.»

«Si j'y allais, je me ferais harceler par les patients et la presse viendrait s'ajouter par la suite. C'est la raison de mon départ. Je me faisais suivre partout et j'en avais assez.»

Il se replaça et appuya son dos contre la porte à nouveau. Après avoir émis un gémissement quand la voiture passa sur une bosse, ce qui fit bouger sa jambe, Harry ferma ses yeux et se laissa envahir par ses pensées.

**********

Il fut sorti de sa tête quand Edward lui secoua gentiment l'épaule et appuya légèrement sur ses barrières d'occlumentie.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

«Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital.» répondit le vampire.

Quand il se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de la voiture, Harry se fit surprendre par l'éclat d'un éclair.

«Depuis quand pleut-il?» demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

«Depuis quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu étais perdu vraiment profondément dans tes pensées.»

«Tout va bien. J'essayais seulement de penser à autre chose que la douleur.» Dit Harry avant de grogner en voyant Carlisle arriver avec une chaise roulante alors qu'Esme tenait un parapluie au dessus de lui. «Je peux marcher» protesta t'il quand Edward sortit de la voiture et tendit les bras pour l'aider.

«Ta jambe est cassé Harry. De toute façon, c'est une politique de l'hôpital.» dit Carlisle.

Hochant la tête, Harry se laissa porter par Edward jusqu'à la chaise. Une fois sur celle-ci, il croisa les bras et bouda pour la forme.

Carlisle ne put que rigoler et ébouriffer les cheveux de l'humain avant de le pousser vers l'entrée.

Le groupe entra dans le centre de santé. Edward ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que tout le monde les observait. «On dirait bien que les infirmières ne peuvent pas attendre de prendre soins de toi. Elles ont l'air de vouloir te sauter dessus.»

«Ce n'est que pour pouvoir se rapprocher de toi.» rigola Harry.

Frissonnant pour simuler de l'horreur, Edward demanda «Tu me protègeras, hein?»

Carlisle sourit derrière les deux blagueurs. Esme aussi. Elle était heureuse qu'Edward soit aussi joyeux et joueur.

«Très bien Harry. Monte sur cette table pour je puisses examiner ta jambe.» dit le docteur vampire en approchant la chaise roulante du lit en question.

«Laisse-moi t'aider.» Demanda Edward instantanément à ses côtés, le prenant comme une mariée et en le posant sur le lit.

«Merci.» dit Harry avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-reconnaissant.

«Avez-vous besoin d'aide ici, Docteur?» demanda une jeune infirmière blonde en battant des cils devant Edward et Harry.

Carlisle refusa poliment l'offre alors qu'Harry dut enfouir son visage dans l'épaule d'Edward pour camoufler son rire.

Quand il releva sa tête, Harry regarda le vampire en battant des cils de manière exagérée. «Tu es si mignon et séduisant, tombe en amour avec mes yeux qui s'ouvrent et se ferment à une vitesse étourdissante pour que je te présente à ma famille et que nous puissions avoir plein d'enfants.»

Edward éclata de rire et dut passer un bras autour du blessé pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas du lit tant celui-ci riait.

Aussi amusé par l'imitation grotesque, Carlisle tenta de calmer l'atmosphère un peu.«Bon. Mettons cette jambe dans le plâtre. Préfères-tu essayer d'enlever ton pantalon ou que je le coupe?»

«Tu peux les couper. Je peux facilement les remplacer.» répondit Harry en regardant ses jeans délavés.

Après avoir hoché la tête, le vampire alla chercher des ciseaux et s'appliqua à couper les jeans du sorcier.

Il passa sa main sur la blessure avant de prendre la parole. «Je vais devoir replacer l'os avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je peux te donner un anti-douleur si tu veux.»

«Je suis d'accord. J'ai déjà eu des os brisés, mais je préfère quand même ne pas ressentir de douleur quand c'est possible.»

Carlisle s'étira et attrapa une bouteille d'anesthésiant local et une seringue. Il injecta le produit un peu au dessus de la blessure.

«Très bien. Tu ne devrais plus rien sentir. Laisses-moi le savoir si tu as quand même mal.» dit-il en prenant la jambe d'Harry et en replaçant tout à sa place.

Le blessé grinça des dents en entendant le craquement qui se produit.

«Bon, il ne reste qu'à mettre le plâtre.»

«Génial. Edward, pourrais-tu aller appeler Remus et Sirius pour leur dire que tout va bien et qu'ils peuvent me retrouver chez moi quand nous aurons terminé.» Voyant l'hésitation dans les yeux du vampire, Harry se mit à battre des cils. «S'il te plait.»

Après un éclat de rire, Edward sortit son cellulaire. «D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.»

«Esme, pourrais-tu me passer ce bol d'eau s'il te plait?» demanda Carlisle alors qu'il commençait à tout préparer.

Celle-ci fit silencieusement ce que son mari lui demanda avant de se déplacer pour placer ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

«À quoi sert l'eau?» demanda le sorcier.

«C'est seulement pour nettoyer ta jambe avant de la plâtrer.»

«Ma jambe va-t-elle être capable de plier après?»

«Oui. Ce sera dérangeant, mais possible. Tu n'auras sans doute pas le temps de t'y faire vraiment en une semaine.»

«Ça va sûrement m'arriver encore, avec le temps, je vais m'y faire.»

Carlisle rigola alors qu'il commençait à envelopper la jambe d'Harry avec une bande de coton en commençant par la cheville et en montant jusqu'au haut du mollet.

«Ceci est pour empêcher ta jambe de rester collée au plâtre.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait la jambe enduite de plâtre noir.

«J'ai demandé le noir. Je me disais que tu ne voudrait pas qu'il soit rose bonbon.»

«Je vote pour le noir. Ça empêchera Sirius d'écrire des stupidités dessus.»

«Il trouvera bien un moyen magique pour le faire.» dit Carlisle en riant.

«Sûrement, mais au moins, ce sera plus difficile et je pourrai contre attaquer. Ça s'annonce vraiment très drôle. Moi contre Sirius… et Remus s'il est d'humeur joueuse.»

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était en état de quitter l'hôpital.

«Pas si mal.» dit Harry en regardant sa jambe. «Cependant, je préfère quand même ma vrai jambe.»

«Je ne connais personne pour qui ce n'est pas le cas.» dit Carlisle en remplissant le dossier d'Harry. «Très bien. Je vais aller porter ces papiers. En attendant, tu pourrais essayer de te lever et de marcher avec des béquilles.» suggéra t'il en lui tendant les béquilles en question qu'une infirmière était venu porter plus tôt.

Harry regarda Carlisle les régler à sa grandeur tout en se demandant s'il pourrait les utiliser sans faire un fou de lui-même.

Il les prit, se leva avec l'aide d'Esme et les plaça sous ses bras. Il fit une grimace devant l'inconfort que les béquilles causaient. Il fit un pas et tomba presque à la renverse.

«Je crois que je vais devoir pratiquer un peu.»

«Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras en peu de temps.» dit Esme en lui souriant.

Déplaçant son poids prudemment sur sa jambe encore valide, Harry essaya à nouveau et parvint à faire un petit pas instable.

«Tu vois? Tu y arrives.»

«Je n'irais pas jusque là.» marmonna Harry en tentant de se rendre à la porte. Cette tentative fut un échec et il fut rattrapé par Edward.

«Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps. Sirius a tenté de me convaincre de le laisser venir.»

«Je me doutais qu'il le ferait. Merci de t'en être occupé. Il est très protecteur.»

«Aucun problème. Il m'a aussi dit de te dire que lui et Remus allaient rester chez toi pour un certain temps pour garder un œil sur toi.»

Harry grogna et roula les yeux. «Je me doutais qu'il dirait ça aussi.»

Carlisle rigole. «Nous avons terminés. Que dirais-tu d'une ballade en auto vers chez toi où tu pourras te relaxer.»

«Ce serait génial… Oh non. Edward, tu crois que Jacob a pris la caméra vidéo? Est-elle tombé dans le trou avec moi?»

«Je n'en sais rien. J'étais trop occupé à m'inquiéter pour toi pour penser à la caméra. Je vais l'appeler et s'il ne l'a pas, j'irai la chercher en courant. J'en profiterai pour prendre ta moto pour qu'elle ne reste pas là-bas une semaine.»

«Tu es un sauveur, tu sais ça?»

«J'ai eu bien des appellations durant ma vie.»

Harry secoua la tête en riant des blagues de son ami et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour retourner chez lui.

**********

Et voilà!!! Ce chapitre est enfin terminé!! J'ai fini de le traduire quelques minutes avant mon examen de dissertation… Il faut dire que j'avais tout étudié et qu'il ne restait que quelques phrases à écrire. Personnelement, je trouve que ce chapitre démontre bien qu'Edward et Harry se rapprochent de plus en plus! J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il commencent à sortir ensemble, pas vous?

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans une semaine ou quelques jours de plus. Je termine l'école jeudi prochain. Je vais pouvoir traduire beaucoup plus durant les vacances de Noël, car je ne pars pas en vacances. Je reste chez moi et je reeeelaaaaxe.

Je poste le chapitre dès qu'il est corrigé. En attendant, Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous!!

**Petit mot de Shinigami's Bride :** Voilà, chapitre corrigé ! Oui, j'ai remarqué que Edward et Harry se rapprochaient, ça se précise ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 12

«Remus, Sirius, je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un petit accident. Je peux très bien aller travailler. Je vais me contenter de m'asseoir et d'utiliser ma magie.» dit Harry en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Non, il n'en ai pas question. Tu n'iras pas travailler aujourd'hui.» dit Remus en déposant un plateau sur lequel était déposé un repas et une tasse de thé sur la table en face d'Harry.

Celui-ci prit la fourchette et commença à manger.

«Sirius, pourrais-tu aller dans la cuisine me chercher ma potion anti-douleur? Ma jambe commence à m'élancer un peu.»

«Et nous savons tous que cela signifie que ça fait un mal de chien.» dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre la potion.

«Harry, tu devrais vraiment rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Le restaurant peut se permettre de ne pas ouvrir pour une journée.» dit Remus.

«Je sais, mais ce serait encore plus de travail si je devais annuler toutes les réservations et les replacer.»

«Alors Sirius et moi pouvons y aller pour toi. Tu dois vraiment te reposer.»

Harry roula les yeux.

«Harry, où était cette potion déjà?»

«Je vais aller l'aider. Toi, tu restes ici et tu manges.» dit Remus quand il vit Harry s'étirer pour atteindre ses béquilles.

Alors que le loup-garou marchait en direction de Sirius, Harry sortit une fiole contenant un liquide violet et versa la potion de sommeil dans le verre de Remus et de son parrain.

«Vous savez quoi, Je crois que j'avais dit à Edward de la mettre dans la salle de bain près de ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à changer d'étage pour la prendre.»

«Assis-toi et mange Sirius, Je vais aller la prendre.» dit Remus en voyant l'hésitation de son conjoint qui voulait prendre son plat avec lui.

Celui-ci déposa un baisé sur la joue de son sauveur avant de se laisser tomber sur le sofa et de commencer à manger.

Même après autant d'années à Azkaban, Sirius mangeait des grandes quantités de nourriture.

«Tu sais que moi et Remi on va t'attacher à une chaise si tu essaies de t'enfuir?» demanda Sirius.

«C'est ce qu'on verra.» dit Harry.

Il accepta la potion que le loup-garou lui tendit quelques secondes plus tard et attendit que ses deux figures parentales de toujours s'endorment. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes. Sirius fut le premier dont la tête commença à tomber.

Quelques secondes suffirent à Remus pour le suivre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il commença doucement à ronfler.

Soupirant de soulagement, Harry se leva, attrapa ses béquilles et attrapa ses clés. Il sortit de la maison et aperçut Edward qui l'attendait avec sa Volvo.

**********

«Merci de m'avoir reconduit jusqu'ici.» dit Harry à Edward.

«Ça m'a fait plaisir. Es-tu certain que tu veux ouvrir le restaurant? Tu t'es cassé la jambe hier.»

«Ah. Pas toi aussi. J'ai du mettre de la potion de sommeil pour que Sirius et Remus me laissent partir.»

«Ne viendront-ils pas te chercher quand ils se réveilleront?»

«La potion perdra son effet plus tard dans la journée. Quand ils viendront, ils verront que je me débrouille bien.»

«Si tu le dis, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne seront pas très contents que tu les ai fait dormir.»

«En effet, mais ils s'en remettront. En plus, ils me l'ont déjà fait, alors ce n'est que justice rendue.»

Edward secoua la tête et rit en conduisant. Même s'il savait qu'il pouvait voir le danger bien avant Harry, celui-ci lui demandait toujours de conduire prudemment.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, Edward plissa le nez en sentant du bois brûler.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda Harry en voyant l'expression qu'il avait.

«Quelque chose brûle pas loin d'ici.»

«Une cheminée?»

«Pas à ce temps ci de l'année.»

«Une pile de bois à l'extérieur?»

«Il a plu toute la journée d'hier et il pleut encore. À moins que le bois ne soit couvert, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait brûler.» dit le vampire en pointant du doigt le ciel qui laissait encore tomber de l'eau.

Quand Edward se stationna devant le Lily's Griffin, Edward sauta de la voiture en disant d'une voie ferme «Reste ici.»

«Quoi? qu'y a t'il?»

«C'est quelque chose à l'intérieur qui brûle.»

«Quoi!» s'écria Harry en se lançant a la poursuite d'Edward, manquant de tomber au sol en essayant d'atteindre ses béquilles. «Edward, attend. Tu as besoin de mes clés pour entrer.»

«Plus maintenant, la serrure a été forcée.» dit Edward en poussant la porte.

Harry le rejoint et se figea d'effroi quand il vit les tables du restaurant empilées les unes sur les autres, enflammées.

«Où est l'extincteur?» demanda Edward.

«Derrière la porte de la cuisine.» dit Harry alors qu'une de ses béquilles tombait au sol.

Appuyé sur le meuble où l'hôtesse recevait les clients, Harry regarda Edward se précipiter à une vitesse propre aux vampire vers la cuisine à la recherche de l'extincteur. Alors que l'odeur de brûlé envahit ses narines, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur en pensant qu'il pourrait perdre toutes ces heures de travail, son restaurant. Des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux.

Quand le feu fut éteint, Edward le rejoint Harry.

«Je vais appeler la police.» dit-il en sortant son cellulaire de sa poche et en composant le numéro.

Tout en écoutant Edward parler à la police, Harry appela à lui la béquille qui reposait sur le sol et sortit du restaurant, ne pouvant plus supporter la vue qu'il avait de ce lieu si important pour lui maintenant saccagé.

Remerciant mentalement Hermione d'avoir eu l'idée de mettre des protections sur l'édifice contre les flammes, il poussa un juron en se disant qu'il aurait du penser à faire de même pour les meubles.

Il s'appuya sur la Volvo d'Edward, enfermé dans son monde de reproche et de tristesse. Il n'entendit presque pas le propriétaire du véhicule s'approcher.

«Ça va?» demanda t'il doucement.

«Plus ou moins. Comment c'est à l'intérieur?»

«Les tables sont un peu noircies, quelques cabines devront être remplacées et les nappes ont sans doute brûlées puisqu'il n'y en a plus. Tout le reste est intacte.»

«Et toi, ça va? Le feu et les vampires n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.»

«Tout va bien. Mon odorat est bloqué à cause de la fumée et j'ai les yeux embrouillés mais rien de grave. Et toi?»

«J'étais trop loin du feu pour que quelque chose m'arrive.» dit Harry. Ils se retournèrent au son des alarmes de police.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent devant le restaurant. Le premier était conduit par Charlie Swan et le deuxième, un petit camion de pompier, par un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui était sans aucun doute présent pour combattre le feu.

«Y a-t-il encore quelque chose à éteindre?» demanda t'il en sautant de son camion.

«Non, j'ai utilisé l'extincteur.» répondit Edward.

«Très bien. Je vais quand même aller vérifier question de sécurité. Tu peux les interroger Charlie.»

«Merci Dave.» Répondit le père de Bella. «Alors, que s'est t'il passé?»

«Edward me reconduisait ici parce que je ne suis pas en état de venir par moi-même. Quand nous sommes arrivés, les tables étaient empilées dans le restaurant et brûlaient.»

«Il n'y avait que les tables en feu?» demanda Charlie en sortant un calepin pour prendre des notes.

«Et la serrure avait été forcée. Quand j'ai voulu entrer, la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même.»

«Avez-vous vérifié si quelque chose avait été volé?»

«Non. Edward a éteint le feu, nous sommes sorti et nous vous avons appelé.»

«Très bien. Reste ici. Je vais d'abord aller jeter un coup d'œil et tu viendras après pour me dire s'il manque quelque chose.»

Harry hocha la tête et le regarda entrer dans le restaurant. Sa tête commença à se faire lourde. Il soupira.

«Pourquoi j'attire toujours autant de problèmes?» se demanda t'il.

«Tu n'as pas causé tout ça. Je t'interdis de le croire.» le gronda Edward.

Harry sourit tristement, détourna le regard et fit un grimace en apercevant la voiture de Remus se dirigeant vers eux.

«Je croyais qu'ils devaient se réveiller plus tard dans la journée.»

«Ils auraient du.» fut tout ce qu'Harry répondit en regardant Sirius et Remus qui sortaient du véhicule.

«Que s'est t'il passé?» demandèrent-ils en voyant la voiture de police et le camion de pompier.

«Quand nous sommes arrivés, les tables étaient empilées et avaient pris en feu. Et la serrure avait été forcée.»

«Tu vas bien?» demanda Sirius en se précipitant vers lui.

«Oui. Je suis seulement sous le choc.»

«Et avec raison.» dit Charlie en sortant du restaurant, une moue préoccupée sur le visage.

«Il y a un problème?» demanda Edward.

Charlie soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de prendre la parole. «Connais-tu quelqu'un qui voudrait détruire le restaurant ou te faire du mal?»

«Pas vraiment. J'ai eu des rivalités dans le passé mais rien de récent. Pourquoi?»

«Nous avons trouvé des traces de produits hautement combustibles sur les tables et les murs. Quelqu'un a délibérément essayé de faire brûler le restaurant.»

Harry se sentit faiblir et serait sans doute tombé au sol si Edward ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

«Doucement Harry. Allons dans la voiture, je vais te ramener chez toi.»

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa aider par le vampire pour entrer dans la voiture. Celui-ci déposa ensuite les béquilles à l'arrière de la Volvo.

Harry laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier de son siège, encore sous le choc. Quelqu'un avait essayé de détruire son restaurant. Il ou elle aurait réussi si les charmes n'avaient pas été en place.

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras en sentant un frisson glacé l'envahir. Il n'était pas certain si celui-ci était causé par la pluie glaciale qui tombait à l'extérieur ou l'effroi. Il finit par fermer ses yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Les minutes passèrent et ce fut Edward, le secouant gentiment et prenant sa main, qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

«Sirius et Remus sont partis parler aux loups pour leur demander s'ils peuvent chercher qui a fait ça.»

Harry hocha la tête et sourit tristement à ses oncles de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

«Bon. Je te ramène à la maison et je reste pour te tenir compagnie. Tu pourras rire en me regardant essayer de faire du thé.» rigola Edward.

«Tu ne peux pas être si mauvais.» rit Harry.

«Tu devras y goutter et me le dire parce qu'il n'y a pas encore de recette de thé pour vampire.»

Il démarra la voiture alors que le sorcier se laissait tomber vers lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

Edward se contenta de sourire, de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et de le serrer un peu contre lui.

**********

Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir publier avant. J'ai cru que j'aurais plus de temps durant les vacances, mais finalement, j'ai dormi et manger au lieu d'ouvrir mon ordinateur. LE prochain chapitre est presque traduit complètement, mais il faut que je le tape à l'ordinateur. Il contient ce que vous attendez avec impatience j'en suis sûre……le premier baiser :D :D :D :D :D!!!!!!!

Bon, on se voit bientôt (dans deux ou trois jours)

Hermionnepotter


	13. Chapitre 13

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 13

«Honnêtement, Harry, je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour attirer autant les problèmes.» dit Hermione en prenant une gorgée de thé.

«Moi non plus.»

«Que comptes-tu faire pour le restaurant?»

«Eh bien, Charlie n'a rien trouvé, mais il ne compte pas arrêter l'enquête. Je pourrais ouvrir le resto, mais Edward a réussi à me convaincre de ne pas le faire avant que ma jambe soit rétablie.» dit Harry en rougissant légèrement. «Je vais profiter de ce temps pour engager des professionnels qui enchanteront le bâtiment en entier, les meubles compris.»

«Harry Potter, tu rougis. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir?» rigola Hermione.

«Non! Je veux dire…non., pas vraiment…N'avais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire à propos de l'école et de la vidéo que je t'ai rapporté?»

«Ne change pas de sujet. Que s'est-il passé? Tu l'as embrassé ou quelque chose du genre?»

«Non. Je me suis appuyé sur lui dans la voiture hier et on s'est tenu la main. Parles-moi de l'école.»

«Oh Harry, Tu ne devrais peut-être pas être aussi proche de lui. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été transformé dans les années 1900. Les couples de même sexe n'étaient pas tolérés comme ils le sont maintenant. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir comment il réagira.»

«Je sais Hermione. Pouvons-nous changer de sujet s'il te plait.»

«D'accord. Molly a décidé qu'elle m'aiderait à tout nettoyer quand les architectes auraient terminés. C'est quand même fou la vitesse à laquelle ceux-ci travaillent. En une demi semaine, ils font ce que les moldus feraient en une année ou plus.»

«Si tu veux, je peux contacter le commerçant qui m'a fournis les accessoires pour le restaurant. Les fours et ce genre de choses. Tu sais, pour la cuisine de l'école.»

«Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part. Bon, Je vais y aller. La rencontre que Ron avait avec son équipe doit être terminée. Il veut se retirer et prendre le poste de professeur de vol de l'école.»

«C'est une très bonne idée, je suis certain que ça va lui plaire. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te raccompagner à la cheminée.»

«Tu n'as quand même pas perdu tes béquilles?»

«Non, Sirius me les a volé parce que je ne me reposais pas assez. Il a dit qu'il me les redonnerait plus tard ce soir.» dit il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione secoua la tête. «Tu devrais l'écouter et te reposer. On se revoit plus tard.»

Harry sourit et la salua alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les flammes vertes de la cheminé.

Il attrapa la télécommande et partit à la recherche d'une émission intéressante, ce qu'il ne trouva pas.

Après cinq minutes passées à appuyer sur le même bouton, Harry déposa la télécommande et s'étira pour prendre son cellulaire qui se trouvait sur la table basse devant lui. Alors qu'il composait un numéro, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et entra dans la maison.

«Salut Harry. Je viens avec plusieurs films et de la nourriture.» dit Edward en enlevant ses souliers. Il entra dans le salon avec un gros sac en plastique et un thermos noir.

«Monsieur Cullen, vous me sauvez la vie.» rigola Harry.

«C'est Alice en fait. Elle m'a dit que Sirius avait confisqué tes béquilles et que tu t'ennuyais.»

«Ah. Je vais la remercier la prochaine fois que je la verrai.» dit Harry en s'asseyant de manière à faire une place pour Edward sur le canapé et à pouvoir déposer sa jambe sur la table basse. «Alors, qu'as-tu apporté?»

«J'ai pris plusieurs films pour que tu aies le choix.» dit le vampire en lui tendant une dizaine de films.

«Celui-ci a l'air intéressant.» dit le sorcier en lui tendant «La Momie»

Le vampire hocha la tête et se déplaça vers la télévision pour mettre le film en marche.

«Ne le dit à personne, mais j'ai aussi apporté la suite qui est au cinéma présentement et qu'Emmett a piraté.»

«Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous, les Cullen, ne sachiez pas faire?»

Edward rit gentiment et prit place aux côtés d'Harry, la télécommande en main.

«L'as-tu déjà regardé ?» demanda Harry alors qu'il faisait éclater le maïs soufflé avec sa baguette avant de le mettre dans un bol qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il déposa le bol entre eux et fit venir à lui une bouteille de soda.

«Non, Emmett vient à peine de me le donner. Je suis certain qu'il en vaut la peine. Mon frère n'est pas du genre à recommander de mauvais films.»

«D'accord. Tu veux manger quelque chose? Du maïs soufflé trempé dans le sang devrait avoir bon goût.»

«Non, merci. J'en ai avec moi.» dit-il en lui montrant le thermos.

Alors que le groupe d'acteur se faisait poursuivre par la momie dans les rues d'Égypte, Harry déplaça sa jambe et la posa sur le bras du canapé et appuya son dos sur Edward.

Celui-ci ne détourna pas son regard de la télévision et se contenta de passer son bras autour du sorcier.

Un peu plus tard, Harry s'étira pour prendre du maïs soufflé dans le bol qui reposait toujours entre eux. Sa main frôla alors celle d'Edward. Il rougit et voulut retirer sa main, mais les doigts du vampire enlacèrent les siens avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Harry leva les yeux et vit qu'Edward semblait absorbé par le film. Il décida donc de profiter du moment. Il souleva leur main et les déposa gentiment sur le sofa avant de se laisser absorber à nouveau par le film.

Quelques minutes après, Edward changea de position de façon à être allongé et d'appuyer Harry sur son torse.

**********

«Wow. Si quelque chose du genre arrivait, ce serait sûrement à moi.»

«Pourquoi?» demanda Edward, son bras toujours autour d'Harry et sa main dans la sienne.

«Je finis toujours là où les problèmes frappent.» soupira le sorcier.

Edward rigola. «Alors si tu es Evelyn, qui est ton Rick qui te sauvera et t'emmènera sur un chameau?»

«Et bien, il a des yeux dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre des heures, un corps contre lequel je resterais blotti… Oh mon dieu, je ressemble à une collégienne.» dit Harry.

Prenant le visage d'Harry pour qu'il le regarde, Edward chuchota «Non, c'est romantique.»

«On ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais romantique.»

«Vraiment? Eh bien, je crois que tu es romantique, magnifique, et que la personne que tu choisiras sera honorée.» dit Edward à vois basse en s'approchant.

«Et si j'ai déjà choisi?»

«Alors j'espère que tu seras heureux avec cette personne.» répondit Edward dont la voix ressemblait plus à un grognement.

«Et si cette personne c'était toi?» demanda t'il. Sans attendre de réponse, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du vampire. Le doux baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et fut rompu par Harry qui mit sa main sur sa bouche.

«Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.» dit-il avant d'appeler sa magie à lui et de transplaner.

**********

Quand il atterrit, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur en sentant sa jambe toucher au sol. Il regarda autour de lui pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans la clairière qu'Edward lui avait montré quelques jours auparavant.

«Voyons Harry, à quoi pensais-tu? Tu es vraiment trop stupide. Essais-tu d'éloigner de toi tous tes amis?» pesta t'il contre lui-même.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et regarda le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir de gros nuages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de grosses gouttes d'eau glaciale tombaient en direction du sol.

Sans bouger plus qu'il ne le fallait, Harry attrapa sa baguette et se jeta un sort d'imperméabilité. Il s'allongea au sol et mit sa tête sur ses bras. Il entendit un craquement provenant des bois et tourna la tête.

«Salut Jacob.» dit-il en voyant un loup au poil broussailleux s'approcher de lui sans discrétion.

Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement avant de venir s'étendre à ses côtés.

Harry lui gratta l'oreille et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il vit la patte arrière gauche du loup taper au sol répétitivement.

«Que fais-tu dehors sous la pluie?» demanda t'il.

Jacob poussa un autre gémissement et trotta jusque derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Il revint, portant une paire de jeans délavés.

«Je pourrais te demander la même chose, mais considérant le fait que je suis passé chez toi et que j'y ai trouvé un vampire sur la crise de nerf, j'ai une petite idée de la situation.»

«Oh.»

«Ouais. Il n'en menait pas large. Il était inquiet et avait peur que quelque chose t'arrive.»

«C'est pour _ça_ qu'il était nerveux?»

«Oui, pour quelle autre raison le serait-il?»

«Je l'ai un peu embrassé.» murmura Harry.

«Oh. Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça?»

«Ce qu'il y a de mal? Edward est né dans les années 1900. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'homme ne l'ai embrassé auparavant.»

«Maintenant, il vit dans les mêmes années que nous. Les couples de même sexe sont bien plus fréquents.» dit Jacob en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Harry. «Dit moi quelque chose. A-t-il répondu au baiser?»

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se figea en se remémorant les lèvres d'Edward se mouvant contre les siennes, répondant au baiser avec ardeur.

«Oui, il l'a fait.»

«Alors pourquoi serait-il en colère contre toi?»

«J'imagine que tu as raison. Hey, que venais-tu faire chez moi?»

«Sirius culpabilisait de t'avoir laissé sans tes béquilles, cloué au salon, alors il m'a envoyé pour te les rendre. Maintenant, retourne chez toi et va parler à la sangsue avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque.»

«Il ne peut pas faire de crise cardiaque. Bon, j'y vais.» dit Harry.

«Parfait. Va voir ton vampire et je m'occupe de garder Remus et Sirius éloignés pour que vous fassiez vos saloperies. À condition, bien sur, que tu ne me donnes aucun détail par la suite.»

«Jacob! Nous n'allons pas faire de…«saloperies» comme tu le dis.»

Le loup-garou ricana avant de se lever et de prendre la parole. «Aller, déguerpis avant d'attraper la mort.»

«Merci Jacob.» dit Harry en frissonnant. «Je te raconte tout en détail demain.» blagua t'il.

Rassemblant sa magie autour de lui, Harry disparut et apparut à nouveau dans la maison. À peine avait-il atterri sur le sofa qu'Edward était à ses côtés en l'exprimant, à la recherche de blessures.

«Harry! Est-ce qu tu vas bien? Tu as disparu et j'allais partir à ta recherche, mais Jacob est arrivé et m'a dit qu'il te retrouverait parce que des gens se promènent dans les bois à cet heure et pourraient me voir…» commença Edward.

Recouvrant les lèvres du vampire de son index et son majeur, Harry le fit taire et dit. «Je vais bien. Désolé de m'être enfui comme ça.»

«J'embrasse mal à ce point?» blagua le vampire.

Harry rougit et se cacha contre le torse d'Edward.

«Si je m'assois et que je t'embrasse à nouveau, t'enfuiras-tu à nouveau?»

«Non. Je promets de rester ici…Et Jacob va garder Remus et Sirius ailleurs pour la nuit.» dit Harry avant d'ajouter rapidement «Pas que je crois qu'on ailles si loin cette nuit.»

«Je crois que c'est ce moment qu'Alice a vu quand toi et les autres êtes arrivés en ville.»

«Pourquoi crois-tu cela?»

«Et bien, elle parlait d'une vision avec Esme et elles gloussaient ensemble sans arrêt. Alice a même essayé de me faire porter des pantalons en cuir la fois où nous sommes allés manger au restaurant en famille.»

Ronronnant à l'idée de voir Edward portant du cuir, Harry dit «C'est **définitivement** quelque chose que j'aimerais voir.»

«Vraiment?» demanda Edward.

«Ouais. Je suis certain que tu serais vraiment chaud.» (Attirant pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ou ne comprennent pas le terme.)

«Et bien, d'accord, à condition que je puisse te voir en cuir aussi.» dit-il.

«J'acceptes.» s'empressa de répondre Harry.

«Alors, si on s'embrasse, ça veut dire que je pourrais t'amener faire une sortie une fois que ta jambe sera guérie?»

«Définitivement. Peut-être même que j'accepterai de faire une deuxième sortie si tu es assez bon.»

Edward sourit. «J'ai donc hâte de savoir si je le suis.»

«Moi aussi.» dit Harry avant de donner un petit coup de coude à Edward pour qu'il s'appuie sur le bras du sofa. Il se blotti contre le vampire avant de répéter «Moi aussi.»

***********

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Moi je le trouve vraiment mignon!!

Je suis désolé, mais il se peut que la traduction ralentisse un peu. Je me suis fait demander de traduire une ou deux autre fic et L'école prend de plus en plus de place dans ma vie.

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans une semaine ou deux! D'ici là, amusez vous!!


	14. Chapitre 14

Forks Cuisine

Résumé: Après que la guerre se soit terminée, durant sa septième année, Harry a étudié dans le monde moldu afin de pouvoir y déménager après sa graduation de Poudlard. Après cela, il est aller étudier pendant quatre ans dans une académie culinaire et a gradué à 21 ans. Par la suite, il a utilisé l'argent de ses parents pour aller quelque part où il n'est pas connu et ouvrir un restaurant dans la petite ville de Forks. Sa vie n'y sera pas plus simple.

Couples: Edward/Harry (éventuellement), (un peu de) Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme

Classé: RC-17

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages associés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ils appartiennent aux possesseurs de ces histoires et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ceux-ci. L'histoire appartient à Vampirezdarkgurl, je ne fais que traduire.

Attention: Slash, Univers Alternatif

Chapitre 14

Une semaine plus tard, Harry se tenait nerveusement devant son miroir, se préparant pour son rendez-vous avec Edward.

Il avait pris la potion pour les os brisés que Rogue lui avait envoyé. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, il devait avouer que le maitre des potions faisait de l'excellent travail. Harry ne ressentait presque pas de douleur grâce au mélange.

Ne portant que les pantalons de cuirs qu'il avait enfilés pour Edward, il marcha vers son lit où reposaient une chemise de soie émeraude et une veste de jeans noir.

Après avoir enfilé la chemise, il regarda l'horloge pour la première fois en vingt minutes. Il se frappa mentalement, attrapa sa veste et sa baguette avant de descendre les escaliers.

Puisqu'il ne savait pas où ils allaient, Harry se demandait si ses vêtements étaient appropriés pour le rendez-vous.

Descendant les escaliers, Harry fut choqué de voir Edward assis élégamment sur le fauteuil, Remus et Sirius se tenaient devant lui, portant une expression sérieuse sur leur visage.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. » dit Harry à Edward en regardant ses parrains.

Le regardant avec des yeux amusés, Edward lui dit : « Aucun problème. Je viens d'arriver. »

« Ouais alors retourne en haut des escaliers parce que tu interromps mon discours qui dit : « Si tu le blesses je te tue. » » dit Sirius e faisant la moue.

« Désolé Sirius, ton discours devra attendre. »dit Harry en se déplaçant pour mieux pouvoir observer Edward.

Il portait sa propre paire de pantalons de cuir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche qu'il avait rentré dans ceux-ci.

« Désolé Sirius, ton discours devra attendre. Nous devons y aller. » dit Harry en encourageant Edward à se lever du sofa. « Je vais revenir tard… Ne m'attendez pas. » Blagua t'il.

En sortant de la maison, Harry partagea un sourire avec le vampire et se dirigea vers la voiture de celui-ci, une Aston Martin noire.

Edward ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtait à aider Harry à monter quand Jacob arriva à leurs côtés.

« Oh. Vous allez quelque part? »demanda t'il avec un air un peu vexé.

« Rendez-vous. »

« Oh… Sirius et Remus sont-ils dans la maison? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda Harry.

« Rien de grave. L'ex d'Edward se promène dans la réserve et essaie de me convaincre de sortir avec elle. Je crois qu'elle veut m'utiliser pour le rendre jaloux. »

« Elle n'en serait pas incapable…Alors tu es venu te réfugier ici? »

« Pas pour longtemps. Sam va lui dire qu'elle doit rester loin pour le moment. Après je pourrai retourner chez moi. »

Rigolant à la vue du loup-garou effrayé d'une petite humaine, Harry dit : « Cette vieille épave que Sirius a trouvé sur le bord de la route est dans le garage. Tu peux surement le convaincre de travailler dessus pour quelques heures. » suggéra t'il en se demandant encore une fois quelle était la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait pris la Impala Chevy de 1967 qui trainait sur la route et maintenant dans SON garage.

« Bon. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller et vous amuser…mais pas trop. » dit Jacob en riant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Secouant la tête en faisant une grimace, Edward dit : « Il est comme ce petit frère énervant que tout le monde aime quand même. »

« C'est mieux que de le détester.» dit Harry en grimpant dans la voiture.

Alors qu'Edward entrait du côté conducteur, il dit : « Désolé encore de ne pas avoir trouvé qui a mis le feu au restaurant. Il y avait trop de fumée et de gaz dans l'air pour qu'une autre odeur ne soit détectable. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. De plus, la magie n'a rien trouvé non plus ce qui veut dire que la personne a couvert ses traces. » dit Harry, sachant que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Bien que la magie n'avait rien pu dire, la police avait trouvé une empreinte digitale sur la porte d'entrée. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une empreinte partielle qui ne pouvait pas être utilisée pour trouver le coupable.

« Tu crois que la personne qui l'a fait a utilisé la magie? »

« Non. Il n'y avait pas de magie résiduelle dans l'air. Une fois que l'on a utilisé notre magie, il y en a qui reste derrière nous continuellement. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais, mais ne parlons pas ce ça. Je préfère m'amuser. » dit Harry en lui souriant.

Souriant en retour, Edward emmêla leurs doigts ensembles et hocha la tête.

« Alors, vas-tu me dire où nous allons ou vais-je le découvre quand nous arriverons? »

« Tu vas devoir attendre. » Dit rapidement Edward avant de changer de sujet. « Alors, je sais que Remus et Sirius ont une maison bien à eux sur le territoire Quilleutes. Je veux juste savoir, sont-ils simplement venus chez toi pour essayer de me donner leur discours? »

« Les connaissant, surement. Ils essaient de se reprendre pour toutes les années durant lesquels j'étais pris chez Dursley et loin d'eux. Ils sont beaucoup moins pires que quand je vivais avec eux, mais ils reprennent leurs habitudes de temps en temps… quand je ramène quelqu'un à la maison par exemple. »

Souriant, Edward s'arrêta dans un stationnement familier et se tourna vers Harry.

« Notre rendez-vous est à mon restaurant? » demanda Harry en regardant la bâtisse.

« Je voulais faire quelque chose â l'extérieur, mais il a plut beaucoup alors c'était impossible. Ensuite, je me suis dit que tu voudrais y avoir de meilleurs souvenirs que de le voir brûler… »

Posant son index sur les lèvres d'Edward, Harry dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas difficile à satisfaire. Je crois que ce sera génial. »

Souriant à nouveau, Edward descendit de la voiture et couru de l'autre côté pour pouvoir aider Harry à faire de même.

« Ferme les yeux et laisse toi guider. » dit Edward.

Fermant ses yeux, Harry blagua : « Tu me fais confiance pour ne pas les ouvrir? »

« Je peux toujours trouver quelque chose pour les bander. »

« C'est assez tôt pour proposer ce genre de jeux Edward. »

Sachant que le vampire rougirait s'il pouvait, Harry ferma ses yeux à nouveau et enroula sa main sur le bras de celui-ci.

Guidant Harry doucement vers le restaurant, Edward ouvrit la porte et les dirigea vers la table décorée.

« D'accord, ouvre tes yeux. » chuchota t'il dans l'oreille de l'humain.

Harry les ouvrit et fut choquer de voir une table magnifiquement décorée devant lui. Elle était couverte d'une superbe nappe de couleur crème. Sur celle-ci étaient posées deux chandelles rouges, déjà allumées et à peine entamées. Deux places étaient déjà prêtes et sur l'une de celle-ci était posée une lettre. Juste à côté de la table reposait un chariot remplit de nourriture dont l'odeur les atteignait déjà.

Edward prit la lettre et la lut rapidement avant de dire : « Esme nous souhaite un bon repas et nous dit de nous amuser. » Posant le bout de papier de côté, il aida Harry à retirer sa veste et posa celle-ci sur une chaise en la tirant pour l'aider à s'asseoir avant de faire de même.

Deux assiettes de pâtes reposaient sur le chariot ainsi qu'un panier de pain baguette. Edward sourit en sachant que c'était le pain d'Esme puisque bien qu'Harry sache faire des miches de pain magnifiques, son pain baguette finissait toujours par ressembler à un tas de pâte.

Il mit le panier entre eux et prit un plat de sauce avant de le sentir pour être certain qu'Harry n'aurait pas celui fait avec la sauce aromatisée au sang.

« Esme apprend vite. » dit Harry en coupant un bout de pain et en le trempant dans sa sauce.

« Elle a apprit avec le meilleur. »

Harry rougit, sourit et dit : « Je ne crois pas être le _meilleur_. »

« Je suis certain que tu l'es »

« Tu dis ca seulement pour que je ne te fasse pas dormir dehors dans une niche à chien. » rigola Harry.

« Aucun de nous n'a un chien ou une niche à chien. » fit remarquer Edward.

Rigolant, Harry dit : « Je pourrais toujours en métamorphoser une pour te faire dormir à l'intérieur. »

« Ah les miracles que la magie peut accomplir. » dit Edward en souriant. « Si je trouve quelque part pour apprendre je pourrai peut-être faire la même chose bientôt. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'entraine. Je ne suis peut-être pas un professeur, mais je peux quand même te montrer les bases. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Surtout que nous sortons ensemble maintenant. Je deviens désagréable quand je ne réussis pas à faire quelque chose. Je ne voudrais pas que nous nous chicanions et ruinions notre relation. »

« Je ne crois pas que quelque chose du genre arriverait, mais c'est ton choix. » dit Harry en déposant sa fourchette. Il attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche et la secoua. Une douce musique résonna des haut-parleurs.

« Tu veux danser? » demanda Edward en souriant.

« J'adorerais. » répondit-il avant de secouer sa baguette à nouveau pour en voyer les plats vides tremper dans le lavabo. Harry se leva et laissa Edward prendre sa main et le guider vers la piste de danse.

Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient sur celui-ci, Edward entoura ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry qui fit de même autour du coup du vampire.

Se balançant de droite à gauche, les deux gardaient leurs yeux braqués sur leur partenaire, ignorant tout ce qui les entourait.

«Tu sais, je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine. Ça a été une nuit incroyable.»

«Si cette nuit ne se termine jamais, tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai prévu pour notre deuxième rendez-vous.»

«Tu crois que tu as été assez bon pour avoir un deuxième rendez-vous?» sourit Harry.

«J'espère bien. Et puis, si tu ne me donnais pas ce privilège, je serai obligé de te suivre partout et soupirer a tout moment.»

«Je vais donc devoir te donner ce deuxième rendez-vous. Bien que tu sois une des seules personnes qui pourraient me suivre sans que cela ne me dérange.»

Rigolant, Edward demanda «Pourquoi n'irions nous pas chez toi pour regarder un film. J'entends une tempête au loin et elle semble assez mouvementée.»

Soupirant, Harry se déplaça lentement vers sa chaise et prit sa veste.

«J'imagine que c'est une bonne idée. Cependant, cela veut dire que tu pourrais rester pris chez moi… puisque ce sera peut-être dangereux de conduire dans la tempête.»

Edward prit la veste d'Harry et lui présenta pour qu'il puisse l'enfiler. Quand cela fut fait, il passa ses mains dessus pour en éliminer les plis.

Le vampire entoura la taille du sorcier d'un bras et le guida à l'extérieur et vers la voiture, manquant les deux figures femelles qui souriaient tout en se faufilant dans la salle à manger.

«Tu vois Esmé, je t'avais dit qu'Harry serait bon pour lui.» dit Alice avant de commencer à nettoyer toute preuve d'un diner romantique dans le restaurant.

«Oh un jeune amour. C'est si romantique.»

«Sans mentionner qu'Edward était si déconcentré qu'il ne nous a pas remarqué dans les environs.» ajouta Alice en soufflant les bougies qui brûlaient sur la table.

Fin du chapitre

RETOUR!

Coucou tout le monde! Je suis de retour et je compte terminer mes traductions! J'ai cependant perdu les coordonnées de mes Bétas, mais je vais essayer de me débrouiller sans elles ( ouf on verra comment ca va).

Envoyez des reviews et confirmez moi qu'il y a encore des lecteurs intéressés par cette fic. :)

Hermionnepotter


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se tenait dans sa cuisine et terminait la dernière commande, Harry secoua sa tête afin de dégager les souvenirs de son rendez-vous qui ne cessaient d'apparaître au premier plan de ses pensées.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui régnait dans la pièce puisque sa jambe avait tendance à faire mal quand il se tenait dessus longtemps. Harry fit ensuite signe à Markus, un des trois Quileutes qu'il avait engagé comme serveur.

Dirigeant et mélangeant à l'aide de sa baguette des assiettes et la sauce, Harry senti l'ennui s'emparer de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de mains glacées recouvrirent ses yeux et une voix chuchota. «Qui est-ce?»

«Hmm… Emmet? Non il est à l'école. Carlisle…Non…» plaisanta Harry.

Sans que les mains ne découvrent ses yeux, une paire de lèvres recouvrirent les siennes. Harry lâcha une fausse exclamation de surprise et dit «Oh! Je sais qui c'est! Jacob, que fais tu ici, tu devrais être à l'école. Pourquoi es-tu si froid?»

S'étouffant, Edward apparu devant lui «Hey!»

«Si proche!» s'exclama Harry en claquant des doigts.

«Je n'embrasse pas du tout comme lui.»

«Je ne peux pas vraiment comparer. Cependant, tu devrais peut-être m'embrasser pour que je me souvienne comment tu le fais.»

«Avec plaisir.» dit Edward, se penchant vers l'avant pour presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry à nouveau.

«Et bien, si c'est la réaction à laquelle je dois m'attendre quand je te taquines, je crois que je vais le faire souvent.»

Souriant, Edward dit. «Alors, je me disais que puisque tu fermes bientôt pour la nuit, tu voudrais peut-être que je te raccompagnes chez toi.»

«J'adorerais ça. En plus, Sirius et Remus ne seront pas là. C'est la pleine lune ce soir.»

«Je croyais que Remus avait trouvé le contrôle de son loup durant la pleine lune maintenant et qu'il n'était pas obligé de se transformer.» dit Edward.

«En effet, mais il se sent quand même sauvage durant la pleine lune. Probablement un effet secondaire de s'être changé en loup à ce moment du mois pendant plusieurs années. Selon moi, dans quelques mois il ne pensera même plus au cycle de la lune.»

Le sourire qu'Edward portait à ce moment disparu quelques secondes plus tard pour être remplacés par une moue.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda Harry, amusé.

«Carlisle veut emmener la famille en camping pour les trois jours.»

«Je croyais que c'était une excuse que vous utilisiez pour ne pas vous présenter quand une journée est ensoleillée ou quand vous deviez aller chasser.»

«En effet, mais Carlisle croit que nous avons été gâtés par ta cuisine et que que nous devons continuer de chasser pour ne pas oublier comment.»

«Alors tu t'en vas pour les trois prochains jours? Et bien, au moins tu auras notre rendez-vous de samedi auquel penser.»

«Je ne veux pas y aller.» se plaignit Edward de manière enfantine.

«N'es-tu pas trop vieux pour agir comme un enfant?» demanda Harry.

«J'ai bien le droit. On vient de se mettre en couple et maintenant on doit passer 3 jours séparés? Ce n'est pas juste.»

Harry ria mentalement face à la manière dont Edward agissait, secoua la tête et dit «Tu oublies que je ne te verrai pas pour ces trois jours non plus, mais dit toi qu'on va être encore plus heureux de se voir après une séparation.»

«Je suis déjà l'homme le plus heureux du monde à chaque fois que je te vois.»

«Tu dois quand même passer du temps avec ta famille et je dois passer du temps avec Remus et Sirius. Alors… Hmm... Quand partez-vous?» demanda Harry, déjà entrain de s'imaginer l'amusement que sera une soirée à jouer avec Sirius et Remus sous leur forme animale. Ça lui avait pris du temps, mais Harry avait fini par réussir à maitriser sa forme animagus.

«Nous partons un peu plus tard ce soir. Je m'étais dit que je pourrais te voir un peu avant de partir et qu'ils oublieraient peut-être de venir me chercher.»

«Je doute que quelqu'un ne puisse jamais t'oublier.» dit Harry avec un sourire amoureux. «Je dois terminer les dernières commandes. Je crois que l'intérêt du nouveau restaurant commence à se dissiper. Je vais probablement changer l'horaire du restaurant et ouvrir toute la journée au lieu de deux fois par jours.»

«Ça ne nuira pas au restaurant?»

«Peut-être dans une ville plus petite, mais à Forks, je ne crois pas que la différence sera très grande.»

«Harry, la dernière table est en train de partir. Veux-tu que moi et les autres restions pour t'aider à nettoyer?» Markus demanda, sortant sa tête de la cuisine en fronçant le nez.

«Non. Vous pouvez y aller et retourner chez vous. Si vous voyez Jacob, dites lui que je vais passer le voir plus tard.»

Harry et Edward fermèrent les fours et rangèrent la nourriture restant avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger où Harry banni les ustensiles restants sur les tables vers les lavabos où ils se nettoyèrent par eux-mêmes.

Alors qu'ils sortaient à l'extérieur, Edward grogna en voyant la voiture d'Esmé qui s'approchait du restaurant.

«Alors, j'imagine que le temps qui nous était donné tire à sa fin.» dit Harry.

«Oui, j'imagine…À moins qu'ils ne soient là pour me dire que nous ne partons plus.»

«Je crois qu'ils se seraient contentés d'appeler si ça avait été le cas.»

La voiture s'arrêta et Alice sorti de la voiture pour aller prendre Harry dans ses bras.

«Bonjour Harry.»

«Bonjour Alice. C'est bien de te voir.» Se reculant d'un pas, Harry salua les autres vampires et se tourna vers Jasper. «Comment vont les potions que Rogue t'as envoyé?»

«Très bien. J'ai encore envi de manger des humains parfois, mais il dit que c'est normal pour les premiers mois.»

«Génial.» dit Harry avec un sourire.

«Aller Edward, on doit y aller. Il y a une tempête qui approche et je veux qu'on arrive au chalet avant qu'elle ne commence. Tu sais comment les routes peuvent s'embouteiller.»

«Est-ce que je dois vraiment y aller?» demanda Edward.

«Oui. Maintenant vas dans la voiture.» dit Carlisle avec un sourire amusé.

«Vas-y Edward. Vas-y et amuses-toi…si tu ne le fais pas, je vais peut-être devoir annuler notre rendez-vous de samedi.»

Alice rit. «Harry tu dois vraiment partager tes théories et expériences amoureuses avec moi.»

«Hey!» protesta Jasper.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Jasper. Nous sommes mariés et ne sortons plus assez pour que je veuille prendre son exemple et annuler nos rendez-vous.» rigola Alice.

«Non, mais il y a d'autres activités que tu peux annuler.» marmonna Jasper à sa femme en retournant dans la voiture.

Secouant la tête, Edward commença à monter dans la voiture. Il s'arrêta quand Harry tira gentiment sur son bras et le fit se retourner.

Il se leva sur le bout de ses pieds et pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward avant de se retirer. «Un petit quelque chose pour la route.»

Souriant, Edward vola un dernier baiser avant de monter dans la voiture.

Leur faisant signe alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Harry monta sur sa moto et se dirigea vers sa maison.

Arrivant chez lui, Harry gara sa moto avant de rentrer à l'intérieur pour préparer un petit sac de vêtements qu'il pourrait mettre quand il quitterait sa forme animale pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

Quand il eu terminé, Harry descendit les marches avec son sac dans ses mains qu'il déposa par terre. Il laissa ensuite sa magie l'entourer et modifier son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite panthère noire adulte se tenait à la place d'Harry

Après un grand bâillement, Harry prit son sac et sortit à l'extérieur, ne s'arrêtant que pour tirer sur la corde attachés à la poignée de porte pour fermer celle-ci.

Reprenant son sac, Harry couru à travers les bois vers une clairière où les loups se rassemblaient et les louveteaux s'amusaient.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il entendait des hurlements de loups et des grognements. Il déposa son sac et se rapprocha du sol pour chasser le chien noir et le loup brun qu'il savait recouvert de quelques poils blancs.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, la joie qui l'envahissait le fit ronronner. Il ne put leur sauter dessus, puisqu'un loup roux lui faisait subir le même traitement.

Harry feula à Jacob pour lui faire part de son mécontentement avant de se déplacer gentiment vers Sirius et Remus pour s'allonger près d'eux, ignorant les jappements du loup qui cherchait son attention.

Grognant encore, Jacob suivit Harry, une lueur brillante dans ses yeux, avant de se placer au dessus du félin et de se laisser descendre sur lui.

Essayant de se lever et de se dégager du loup, Harry feula à nouveau quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il roula donc difficilement sur le dos et frappa gentiment le loup avec ses pattes.

Soupirant de rire, Jacob se releva et mordilla légèrement les côtes d'Harry.

Celui-ci se releva et se souleva sur ses pates arrières pour pouvoir pousser le loup, le faisant trébucher.

Ses yeux verts maintenant animés d'une lueur joueuse, Harry se dirigea vers le petit lac qui se tenait au milieu de la clairière. Il s'abaissa derrière une grosse roche afin d'Attendre que Jacob se rapproche et le pousser dans l'eau. Cependant, alors qu'il mettait son plan en action, il se retrouva dans l'eau aux côtés de Jacob.

Alors qu'il refaisait surface et se dirigeait vers la terre ferme en faisait part de son inconfort aux animaux environnants, il vit le chien noir qui le regardait en courant se cacher derrière son conjoint.

D'un regard, Jacob et Harry firent un traité de paix le temps de charger vers le chien et de secouer l'eau qui emplissait leur fourrure sur lui.

Surprit, Sirius se releva et chargea vers les deux plus jeunes en poussant des jappements de guerre.

Alors qu'ils s'amusaient et courraient dans la clairière, d'autres loups les rejoignèrent et commencèrent une partie de «plouf». C'est un jeu que les Quileutes avaient inventé lors d'une journée de canicule. Pour y jouer, il fallait jeter les autres dans l'eau. Après un certain nombre de chutes dans le lac, un joueur était éliminé.

La partie se termina quand Remus, qui était resté couché au sol pour la durée de celle-ci, projeta le dernier survivant dans l'eau. Le survivant en question était son conjoint.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, le groupe se sépara pour retourner chez eux et grimper dans leur lit.

Fin du chapitre

Coucou tout le monde! Je suis super contente de savoir qu'autant d'entre vous sont encore ou nouvellement intéressés par cette fic!

J'ai, comme vous pouvez le voir, retrouvé la fic originale. :)

Je crois que je me débrouilles pas mal sans Beta. C'est aussi beaucoup plus simple de publier quand je n'ai pas d'échanges de messages à faire avant.

Si vous voyez des bugs, informez moi! :D

Bonne continuation de cette fic que j'adore!

Hermionnepotter


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Seulement deux jours après qu'Edward soit parti, Harry eu une très mauvaise journée. Elle commença quand il se réveilla avec une migraine étourdissante et une légère fièvre en plus d'avoir dormi trop longtemps même si son alarme avait sonnée.

Bondissant hors de son lit, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, seulement pour découvrir que son chauffe-eau était brisé et qu'il devrait le réparer avant de prendre sa douche.

Après une douche rapide, il arriva dans la cuisine où il s'empressa d'avaler une potion antidouleur. Il n'avait pas de problème à travailler avec un peu de fièvre, mais il ne pourrait pas cuisiner avec un mal de tête qui battait dans sa tête au rythme de son cœur.

Il décida ensuite de simplement transplaner au lieu d'utiliser sa moto. Il prit donc sa baguette et sa veste et disparut.

Atterrissant dans la cuisine, Harry s'accota au mur, sentant un étourdissement et une nausée l'envahir.

«Ouf. Peut-être aurais-je du prendre une potion contre le rhume ou quelque chose du genre.» marmonna Harry.

Il prit quelques pots et chaudrons et commença à couper des légumes et mélanger des ingrédients.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle vague de vertiges obligèrent Harry à faire apparaitre une chaise confortable dans laquelle il pourrait s'asseoir.

Se recroquevillant dans celle-ci, Harry utilisa sa baguette pour contrôler la cuisine et continuer son travail.

«Tout va bien Harry? Tu as une mine vraiment horrible.» dit Markus en entrant dans la pièce pour vérifier les horaires de travail de tout le monde.

«Oui. Je me suis réveillée malade. Rien qu'une potion ne peut guérir une fois que celle que j'ai pris sera évacué de mon système.» dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

CECI EST UNE LIGNE, N'Y FAITES PAS ATTENTION

Quelques heures plus tard, quand les derniers clients et serveurs furent partis, Harry se leva de sa chaise avec un soupir soulagé. Pour le moment, aucune des potions qu'il avait prit ne l'avait aidé.

Il nettoya magiquement le restaurant avant de tout barrer et de sortir à l'extérieur où Sirius l'attendait. Puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait transplané lui avait fait presque perdre son repas, il avait jugé que la meilleure option était d'appeler son parrain.

«Tu as une mine horrible Harry.» dit Remus alors qu'il ouvrait la portière arrière pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la voiture.

«Ouais, et la sensation est encore pire. J'espère seulement qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et une potion pourront régler le problème.» dit Harry en se pelotonnant aux côtés de Remus pour lui voler sa chaleur.

«As-tu froid?» demanda Remus, entourant un bras autour de lui.

«Congelé.» Répondit Harry. Comme pour prouver ses dires, ses dents se mirent à claquer.

Fronçant ses sourcils, Sirius dit «Je peux presque sentir la chaleur de ton corps d'ici et je peux voir la sueur sur ton front.»

«Ça arrive aussi quand tu es malade. Sirius, te rappelles-tu quand tu était malade l'hiver dernier?»

«Oh je me souviens. J'étais sous six couvertures et un sortilège de chaleur et j'avais quand même si froid.»

Reniflant, Harry sourit en se rappelant de ce moment et dit «Réveillez-moi une fois que nous serons arrivés.»

«Bien sur Harry, reposes-toi bien.»

CECI EST UNE LIGNE, N'Y FAITES PAS ATTENTION

Baissant la tête pour regarder le haut de celle d'Harry, Remus fronça les sourcils et dit «Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malade auparavant.»

«Et bien, nous savions que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre.» dit Sirius, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son visage.

«Je sais. Je déteste quand même le voir ainsi.»

«Moi aussi Remus, mais au moins il ira mieux dans quelques heures quand les potions feront effet.» dit Sirius en conduisant la voiture dans l'allée.

Voyant la moto d'Harry qui se tenait à l'extérieur et les nuages noirs qui s'approchaient, Remus dit «Je vais porter Harry à l'intérieur. Toi, ranges la moto dans le garage.»

«Pas de problème. On se voit à l'intérieur dans quelques minutes. J e ranger la moto et appeler Billy pour qu'il demande à Jacob de passer chez nous pour qu'il ferme les lumières et barre la porte.»

«Fais le tour de la voiture et ouvre ma portière avant, je ne veux pas trop le bouger et le réveiller.»

Hochant la tête, Sirius sorti de la voiture et vint ouvrir la porte afin de permettre à Remus de sortir avec Harry dans ses bras. Sirius attendit qu'il sorte et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Remus marcha vers la maison et s'arrêta devant la porte, essayant de figurer un moyen de l'ouvrir sans réveiller Harry. Alors qu'il essayait de déplacer son bras qui supportait le sorcier endormi lentement, la poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Remus se retourna pour offrir un sourire de remerciement à son compagnon qui rangeait sa baguette.

Le loup-garou monta les marches et déposa Harry sur son lit avant de lui retirer ses chaussures et sa veste et de déposer sur lui une couverture chaude.

Alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, Remus sourit quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers l'étage inférieur où Sirius venait d'entrer.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda Remus en voyant le visage de Sirius défiguré par la colère.

«Quelqu'un a crevé les pneus d'Harry. J'ai demandé à Billy d'envoyer quelqu'un prendre l'odeur du voyou pour le rechercher.»

Grognant, Remus se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour commencer les recherches lui-même, mais fut arrêté par Sirius.

«Du calme Remus, Harry a besoin de nous pour le moment. Quelqu'un de la réserve va passer. Ils ont tous de bonnes chances de savoir qui c'est.»

Grognant à nouveau, Remus permit à Sirius de le tirer vers le sofa où ils s'assirent.

Déposant un baiser sur le front du loup-garou, Sirius passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blanchissante, essayant de la calmer.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et entra. C'était Jacob.

«Billy t'a envoyé? Je croyais qu'il enverrait quelqu'un d'autre puisque tu as de l'école aujourd'hui.»

«Je ne l'ai pas laissé envoyer quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai entendu que quelque chose était arrivé à Harry. Où est Harry?»

«Il est en-haut dans son lit, Il est malade. As-tu trouvé quelque chose?» demanda Sirius.

«Il y avait bien l'odeur de quelqu'un. Cependant, même si l'odeur m'a semblé familière, je ne crois pas que je connais la personne. L'odeur s'arrêtait dans la rue, ce qui veut dire que la personne qui a fait cela avait une voiture.»

«Alors le bâtard qui a fait ça va s'en tirer.» Grogna Remus en se levant pour faire les cent-pas.

«Le louveteau va bien Remus.» dit Sirius en se rapprochant du loup-garou enragé. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura «Il va bien et rien ne va lui arriver.»

«Je tuerai toute personne qui voudra faire du mal à mon louveteau.» dit Remus, se dégageant de Sirius pour continuer sa marche enragée.

«Tu peux retourner chez toi Jacob. Merci d'être venu et d'avoir essayé de traquer le malfaiteur.»

«Aucun problème. Harry fait parti de la famille.» dit Jacob. «Est-ce que son vampire est au courant de ce qui s'est passé?»

«Non. Je crois qu'Harry aimerait mieux qu'il ne soit pas au courant.»

Jacob hocha la tête et les salua avant de partir.

«Comment peux-tu être aussi calme?» siffla Remus

«Je ne le suis pas. Ça m'enrage aussi que quelqu'un puisse vouloir du mal à mon filleul. Seulement, être fâché ne m'aidera pas.»

«Normalement, ne devrais-je pas être celui qui te dit ça?» dit Remus après quelques minutes de silence.

«En effet. Maintenant, viens ici et assis toi.» dit Sirius en faisant de la place à Remus sur le sofa.

Le loup-garou se blotti contre son compagnon et soupira.

«Je vais aller porter une potion et quelque chose à manger à Harry. Restes ici et relaxes Rem.» dit Sirius en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Arrivant au comptoir de la cuisine, Sirius s'y accota et essaya de contrôler les tremblements de fureur qui l'envahissait alors qu'il pensait à la personne qui avait endommagé la propriété de son filleul.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se redressa avant de se diriger vers une armoire et d'en sortir un bol et un grand verre de vitre.

Il versa du jus d'orange dans le verre et réchauffa de la soupe en boite, une des seules choses qu'il savait cuisiner correctement, laissant les mouvements lents le calmer.

Il attrapa un plateau sous le comptoir et y déposa le jus et le bol maintenant remplit de soupe. Sirius ajouta sur le plateau une fiole de potion qu'Harry gardait dans une armoire spéciale.

L'animagus porta le plateau en-haut des escaliers, entra dans la chambre d'Harry et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Il enchanta ensuite la soupe pour qu'elle reste chaude durant le sommeil d'Harry.

Sirius s'assit ensuite sur le lit de son filleul et copia sans le savoir le mouvement que son compagnon avait effectué plus tôt en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry avant de se relever.

S'arrêtant à la porte, Sirius regarda Harry quelques secondes avant que Remus ne le rejoigne.

Se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux sorciers regardèrent Harry dormir, promettant de s'occuper de lui et de le protéger peut importe ce qui arriverait.

Fin du chapitre

Ouf! Un autre chapitre de terminé.

J'ai découvert que je traduisais plus vite qu'avant. Il faut aussi dire que j'ai plus de temps libre puisque je suis en vacances.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Le prochain est à moitié chemin :)

Hermionnepotter


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Le jour suivant, Harry était assis dans son sofa, se sentant encore un peu malade, quand il entendit quelques coups à sa porte. Il se leva et regarda par l'œil magique. Apercevant Edward, Harry s'empressa de débarrer la porte et de l'ouvrir, ignorant les vents violents qui secouaient les arbres.

Souriant à son petit-ami, Harry dit «Je suppose que tu viens juste de revenir.»

Edward sourit grandement «Oui. J'ai fait s'arrêter Carlisle pour pouvoir venir plus vite.»

«Entres.» dit Harry en s'écartant sur le côté en souriant.

«As-tu hâte à notre rendez-vous de demain?»

«Définitivement. J'ai refusé toutes les réservations de demain pour avoir la journée libre comme tu me l'as demandé.»

«Ça en vaudra la peine, aies confiance.» dit Edward alors qu'Harry le dirigeait vers son salon.

«J'ai confiance en toi.» dit Harry sans même avoir à y penser.

«Me fais-tu assez confiance pour me dire si quelque chose de grave est arrivé pendant que j'étais parti?»

Faisant chavirer sa tête légèrement sur le côté, Harry dit «Bien sur.»

«Okay. Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave pendant que j'étais parti?»

Secouant la tête légèrement, Harry dit «Non… pourquoi me le demandes-tu?»

«Parce que Jacob a été assez sympathique pour m'Appeler et me mettre au courant que quelqu'un avait crevé les pneus de ta moto hier.»

«Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave. C'était probablement une mauvaise blague de la part de quelques voyous du quartier. Et puis, je n'étais pas au courant avant ce matin quand Sirius me l'a dit. J'étais malade hier et je n'ai fait que dormir depuis que j'ai eu fini de travailler.»

«Comment peux-tu prendre cela à la légère après l'incendie?» demanda Edward. «C'est peut-être un ennemi sorcier. Certains d'entre eux n'ont pas été attrapés.»

«Ils ne feraient pas quelque chose d'aussi puéril et minime que de mettre le feu à un restaurant ou crever des pneus. Ils essaieraient de me tuer.» dit Harry. «De toute manière, il n'y avait pas de trace de magie dans l'air.»

«Alors ça veut dire que ce n'est qu'un humain sans magie qui veut ta peau. Cela me rassure beaucoup.» dit Edward sans conviction.

«Personne n'essaie de me tuer Edward. Je te dis que ce n'était que des blagues de voyous.»

«Et bien sur tu n'as aucun doute là-dessus.»

«Et bien…» soupira Harry. Il passa ses mains dans son visage. «Edward, personne n'essaie de me tuer. Je sais que je suis un vrai aimant à problème, mais je crois que je saurais si quelqu'un essayait de me tuer.»

«Très bien, mais promets-moi que dès que quelque chose d'autre arrivera, tu me mettras au courant.»

«Je doute que quelque chose d'autre arrive, mais je promets. Maintenant, voudrais-tu t'asseoir et parler de ce qui s'est passé durant ton voyage?»

Edward se laissa tomber sur le sofa et attira Harry pour qu'il s'assise et s'accote sur son torse.

«Et bien, Emmett sera jaloux quand je lui dirai, mais j'ai réussi à attraper plusieurs grizzlis. Quand nous allons chasser, il fait toujours tout ce qui est possible pour en trouver un ou deux.» dit Edward en secouant la tête et en souriant.

«Et Rosie le laisse faire?»

«La plupart du temps elle le laisse faire parce qu'il devient de mauvaise humeur s'il n'y arrive pas.» dit Edward. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il poursuive. «Je n'arrives pas à croire qu'elle te laisses t'appeler Rosie.»

Alors qu'Edward passait sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, celui-ci se laissa fondre contre le vampire. «C'est pour deux raisons très simple. Je ne l'ai jamais insulté et je ne l'ai que complimenté.»

«J'imagine que tu as raison.»

«Bien sur que j'ai raison. Alors, vas-tu me donner des indices sur notre destination de demain ou vais-je devoir attendre comme la dernière fois?»

«Tu vas devoir gentiment. Je te dirai seulement que tu peux porter quelque chose de simple et pas trop propre. Nous n'allons pas quelque part de très chic.»

«Hmm. Ça m'aide beaucoup.» dit Harry sarcastiquement. Il frotta ensuite ses yeux et s'étira en baillant. «Je ne veux pas te forcer à partir, mais je ne crois pas que me regarder dormir soit très intéressant.»

«Je suis en désaccord. Je pourrais rester ici et te regarder dormir pour toujours. Tu as des rêves très intéressants.» rigola Edward.

«Hey! Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu ne devais pas entrer dans ma tête sans permission.» rougit Harry.

«Je ne le fais pas exprès. Il y a eu un ou deux moments durant lesquels j'ai été attiré dans tes pensées. Bien sur, je quitte quand je ne suis plus… distrait par ce que je vois.»

«Oh mon dieu.» dit Harry en se cachant dans ses mains. «Maintenant que j'y penses, tu devrais vraiment partir avant que je ne m'embarrasses encore plus.»

Edward rit et mit Harry sur ses pieds avant d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

«Ne suis pas gêné. J'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai vu.» Sur ces mots, Edward disparu de la maison à une vitesse si grande que personne ne le vit.

Secouant la tête, Harry monta les escaliers et enleva son chandail et ses pantalons avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit dans sa paire de boxers noirs. Attrapant un morceau de couverture près de lui, Harry s'entoura du matériel.

Blotti autour de lui-même, Harry espéra n'avoir aucun rêve embarrassant alors qu'Edward se trouvait perché sur l'arbre près de sa fenêtre.

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'endormi et rêva à ce qui le gênait le plus, ce moment qu'il voulait partager avec Edward du plus profond de son être.

Du haut de son perchoir, Edward se demanda s'il devrait partir et laisser à Harry avoir son rêve en paix. Il n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir avant que l'esprit d'Harry ne l'appelle à lui.

Se sentant légèrement embarrassé de ne pas avoir la volonté de rester à l'extérieur, Edward se tendit sous l'anticipation de ce qu'il verrait et sentirait.

_Il y avait deux corps étendus sur un lit. L'un d'entre eux était chaud et l'autre glacé. Alors que d'autres seraient perturbés par la différence de température, le plus petit des deux hommes ne semblait pas dérangé._

_«Si je ne savais pas la vérité, je pourrais croire que tu as fait ça avant.»_

_«Tu sais ce qui se dit Harry, on devient parfait avec de la pratique.»_

_«Alors on devrait continuer à pratiquer.»_

_Se relevant légèrement, Edward fit passer ses doigts sur le torse nu d'Harry et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Alors que leurs lèvres se caressaient, Edward fit glisser sa main de manière coquine sur les côtés de son petit-ami sans pour autant toucher à ses points sensibles._

_«Edward, petit allumeur.» soupira Harry, descendant une main pour faire cesser l'Activité de celles du vampire._

_«J'adore t'allumer. Tu réponds de manière exquise.» _

_Harry sourit et les retourna pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ses hanches._

_«Je parie que tu répondrais aussi de manière délicieuse si j'étais l'allumeur. Essayons…»_

_«Je crois bien que je vais adorer essayer.» dit le vampire en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête._

_«Découvrons-le alors.» respira Harry._

_Laissant tomber sa tête, Harry déposa un baiser dans le coup d'Edward qui frissonna. Harry sourit et démarra une descente à travers le torse du vampire, s'arrêtant pour déposer d'autres baisers._

_«Je me demande quelle réaction tu aurais si je m'arrêtais là…» se dit Harry à haute voix._

_Grognant légèrement, Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre…_

Se retirant brusquement du rêve, Edward tomba de son arbre et un coup de tonnerre retentit. Atterrissant sur le sol sans trop de dégâts, Edward reprit son souffle sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour un vampire. La pluie qui tombait imbiba lentement ses vêtements et les rendit plus lourds.

Se relevant, il regarda une dernière fois la fenêtre d'Harry avant de repartir dans les bois en direction de sa maison.

Fin du chapitre

YATAAA! un autre chapitre en une journée! Je me surprends moi-même! (okay j'avais commencé il y a trois jours, mais quand même :O)

J'adore ce chapitre alors la traduction a été moins longue!

Il n'y a pas de vrai lemon pour ce chapitre. Il n'y a donc aucune censure ici et aucun lemon à chercher ailleurs. (Mais on aurait aimé ca pas vrai ;) )

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Envoyez moi des reviews avez vos théories sur la suite et vos commentaires! :D

Hermionnepotter


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Le jour suivant, Harry prit son portefeuille et ses souliers en regardant sa montre qui affichait 12h, l'heure à laquelle Edward lui avait dit d'être prêt.

Il descendit les escaliers et fut reçu par la vue de son vampire qui était accoté sur un mur, habillé d'une paire de jeans bleus délavés et d'un col roulé noir.

«Maintenant, puis-je savoir où nous allons?» demanda Harry.

«Non.» répondit Harry.

«J'ai un tissu pour te cacher les yeux si tu me dis que tu n'auras pas la volonté nécessaire pour garder les yeux fermés le long du trajet.»

«Ce n'est pas un peu trop coquin pour un deuxième rendez-vous, petit vampire?» rigola Harry.

«Ce sera notre petit secret coquin alors. Ne le racontes à personne»

«Je ne crois pas que je raconterais ce genre de secret de toute manière.»

«Pas de problème alors. Je garderai tes secrets puisque tu garde les miens.» dit Edward. «Je crois que tu devrais apporter une veste. C'est frais dehors et ça pourrait se rafraichir encore plus.»

«Nous serons dehors alors.» demanda Harry en marchant vers l'armoire où il gardait ses vestes et ses manteaux.

«Je ne dirai rien. Vas dans la voiture.»

Harry mit sa veste sur ses épaules et dit «Okay, okay, j'y vais… commandant.»

Guidant le sorcier vers la voiture, Edward l'aida à y entrer avant de faire de même du côté du conducteur.

«Bon, tu as mentionné un tissu pour me cacher les yeux. Dois-je fermer mes yeux?»

«Pas encore. Ce n'est pas un chemin aussi court que la dernière fois. À moins que tu veuilles t'étendre et faire une sieste en attendant.»

«Non. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule une seconde. Ainsi, je pourrai essayer de te soutirer des indices et de deviner où l'on va.»

«Aurai-je un baiser pour toutes tes fausses suppositions?»

«Je n'en sais rien, c'est surement dangereux pendant que tu conduis. Et puis, que gagnerai-je quand j'aurai raison?»

«Tu gagneras un baiser de ma part.»

«Alors, allons-nous au cinéma, au restaurant ou en boite?»

Edward couvrit la bouche d'Harry de sa main et dit «Aucun. Garde des suppositions pour plus tard ou tu n'en auras plus à la fin du trajet.»

«J'imagine que je te dois trois baiser.» dit Harry avant de lui donner en succession rapide.

«Okay. Gardes-en pour quand nous seront sur l'autoroute.» dit Edward en démarrant la voiture et en s'éloignant de la maison d'Harry.

Se demandant vraiment où ils allaient, Harry tourna son attention vers la route afin d'analyser les possibles destinations grâce aux panneaux de signalisation.

«Dis-moi, vas-tu me cacher notre destination à chaque rendez-vous?»

«Non. Je promets que c'est la dernière fois.»

«Ça n'a pas à être la dernière fois. C'est plaisant de temps en temps d'être surpris.»

«Je ferai donc des cachoteries de temps à autre.»

Souriant, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers sa fenêtre et se concentra sur les panneaux de signalisation.

CECI EST UNE LIGNE, N'Y FAITES PAS ATTENTION

Presqu'une heure plus tard, après être sorti d'une grosse zone de trafic, une affiche se rapprochait. Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de la lire, mais fut distrait par Edward qui lui serait la main pour attirer son attention.

«Oui?» demanda t'il.

Il n'eu qu'un sourire en réponse. Harry se retourna donc vers le panneau et découvrit que celui-ci était déjà derrière eux.

«Tricheur.» murmura Harry en faisant la moue.

«Nous n'avons instauré aucune règle. Nous y sommes presque. Prépares-toi, quand nous aurons passé cette rangée d'arbres, tu devras fermer tes yeux.»

Harry regarda autour de lui dans le but de trouver une nouvelle théorie sur leur destination avant de rendre les armes. «Je ne sais vraiment pas où nous allons. J'abandonne. Je te donnerai un autre baiser quand nous arriverons.»

«Okay. Ferme tes yeux maintenant. Je te dirai quand les ouvrir.» ordonna Edward avec un sourire excité.

«Si je ne te connaissait pas, j'aurais peur de ce sourire. En fait, je m'enfuirait s'il était sur le visage de Sirius.» dit le sorcier en fermant ses yeux et en abaissant son siège pour pouvoir s'allonger. Il sentait l'excitation l'envahir et trouva difficile de vaincre sa curiosité en gardant ses yeux fermés. La tentation fut encore plus grande quand il senti la voiture ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter.

«Restes ici. Je vais faire le tour pour venir te chercher et t'amener à l'endroit où tu ouvriras les yeux.»

«D'accord.» dit Harry alors que, encore, l'envi de regarder l'envahit comme il le ferait chez un jeune enfant qui cherche ses présents avant le jour de Noël.

Edward ouvrit la portière de la voiture et aida Harry à en sortir avant de le placer face à l'endroit où ils allaient passer la soirée.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand les bruits multiples de manèges et personnes discutant, riant et criant.

Quand il eu terminé de le tourner vers la source du bruit, Edward dit «Tu peux arrêter d'Essayer de deviner et ouvrir les yeux.»

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surprit de voir une foire géante et des grands manèges devant lui.

«J'espère que tu aimes. Sirius m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais été dans une foire et j'ai cru que ce serait amusant.»

Harry sourit. «Ce l'est. J'adore. Merci.» Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa un baiser sur les lèvres souriantes d'Harry.

Le vampire en question entoura la taille d'Harry et le guida jusqu'à la ligne d'attente pour les bracelets servant de billets d'entrée.

Ignorant les quelques regards jetés dans leur direction, Harry se pelotonna contre Edward. «Alors, vas-tu me gagner un animal en peluche?»

«Bien sur que je vais le faire. Quelle genre de sortie à la foire ce serait si je n'essayais pas.» dit Edward en regardant de manière menaçante les hommes qui les fixaient avec dégoût.

«Pourquoi as-tu demandé des détails sur mon enfance à Sirius et pas à moi?» demanda Harry, alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas.

«Je sais que tu détestes parler de ton passé et je ne voulais pas te rendre inconfortable.»

«J'espère que tu sais à quel point tu es mignon.»

«J'ai eu une super idée alors?»

«Oui, tu es vraiment super. Aie-je vraiment besoin de te le dire à nouveau pour que tu le crois?»

«Et bien, quand je sortais avec Bella, je faisais toujours quelque chose de mal.»

«Et bien c'était une salo…Désolé.»

«Tu t'excuses pour quoi?»

«Tu sortais avec elle avant. Ce n'est pas acceptable pour moi d'insulter une de tes ex.»

«Aussi longtemps que tu as raison, tu peux dire ce que tu veux. C'est si tu ne faisais que dire des bêtises pour te venger de notre relation passée, je serais fâché.»

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la cabine où les bracelets étaient vendus, Edward dit «Tu devrais entrer et trouver la première activité que tu veux faire. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.»

«Je pourrais payer tu sais.»

«Je sais, mais c'était mon idée alors je paie.»

«Très bien, mais je paie la prochaine fois.»

«Bien sur.» dit Edward en souriant.

«Sans aucun doute.» dit Harry en s'éloignant légèrement.

Gloussant, Edward paya leurs bracelets et rejoignit Harry.

«Alors, as-tu choisi ce que tu voulais faire? Il y a les tentes de jeux payants, les manèges et les magasins.»

«Je ne sais pas vraiment. Que font les gens en premier normalement?»

«Je ne sais pas vraiment. Que dirais-tu de marcher et de s'arrêter devant ce qui semble intéressant.»

«Bonne idée.» dit Harry alors qu'ils mettaient leurs bracelets autour de leurs poignets.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans une tente qui recouvrait un magasin vendant des chandails, des figurines, des bijoux et d'autres items amusants.

Harry et Edward explorèrent le magasin à la recherche d'objets qui pourrait leur plaire ou qui feraient un beau souvenir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, ils avaient acheté pour deux sacs de plastique de souvenirs et de nourriture qu'Edward tenait dans une main. De son autre main, le vampire entourait la taille d'Harry. «Il y a une chose de plus que nous devons faire avant de partir.»

«Vraiment?» demanda Harry. Il tenait dans ses bras un gros ourson en peluche brun avec le ventre blanc. Edward l'avait gagné en jouant à un jeu où l'on devait faire tomber des bouteilles à l'aide d'une balle… il ne s'avait surement pas que les vampires de ce monde pourraient lancer la balle assez fort pour faire décoller les bouteilles de la table à laquelle on les avait collé.

«Suis-moi. Tu ne seras pas déçu.»

«J'ai confiance.» dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à côté de la grande roue, les lumières qui la recouvraient se fermèrent.

«On dirait qu'ils ferment la foire. Ne devrions-nous pas partir?» demanda Harry.

«Non.» dit Edward en l'attirant vers une petite ligne de personnes qui se formait devant la grande roue.

«Alors que faisons-nous?»

«Tu verras bien.» sourit Edward.

Après seulement quelques secondes, ils atteignirent le bout de la file et Edward tendit un billet doré à l'homme devant lui.

L'homme en question nota quelque chose dans son cahier de notes. Pendant ce temps, Edward aidait Harry à monter dans une cabine de la roue.

Le vampire déposa leurs sacs sur le sol devant eux et entoura les épaules d'Harry. «Tu vas aimer ça.»

«J'aime déjà.» dit le sorcier en souriant et se pelotonnant contre le vampire à ses côtés.

«Je nous ai eu les meilleurs places.» dit Edward alors que le manège s'arrêtait au moment où ils étaient au point le plus haut et que toutes les lumières restantes de la foire s'éteignaient.

«Regarde et profite du moment.» dit Edward alors que des éclats de lumières de couleurs éclataient dans le ciel en poussant des bruits retentissants.

«Des feux d'artifices?» demanda Harry.

«Oui. Alors, je suis encore super?»

«Tu es bien plus que super.» dit Harry en se tournant vers Edward pour poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour un moment avant de se retourner pour admirer les feux d'artifices.

Les éclats de lumière magnifique illuminèrent le ciel pour une demi-heure avant que la foire s'ouvre à nouveau et que la grande roue recommence à tourner pour laisser les passagers sortir.

Quand leur cabine atteint le sol, les deux amoureux prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la foire en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre.

«Edward, c'était génial.»

«Je suis content que tu aies aimé. La prochaine fois nous viendrons quand la température sera plus chaude. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade à nouveau.»

«Je suis rarement malade, mais j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.» dit Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient la voiture.

Il ouvrit la portière du côté passager, plaça l'ourson en peluche sur la banquette arrière et s'assit sur son siège.

«Si tu veux, tu peux faire une sieste durant le chemin de retour. Tu dois encore récupérer du temps où tu étais malade. Je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivés.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

«J'imagine que tu as raison.» dit-il, prit au dépourvu, souriant bêtement.

Il se plaça comme il put de manière à être confortable et pouvoir s'accoter sur Edward. Il s'endormit rapidement.

CECI EST UNE LIGNE, N'Y FAITES PAS ATTENTION

Le voyage de retour dura une heure et demi. Edward stationna la voiture et se tourna vers Harry.

«Harry, nous sommes arrivés.» dit Edward, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller.

«Déjà?» demanda Harry, se redressant et s'étirant lentement.

«Oui. Si tu veux, je peux conduire en rond encore un peu.»

«Non. Je vais juste me rendormir sur toi si tu fais ça. Ne sois pas offensé, mais mon lit est un peu plus confortable que ta voiture.»

Le sorcier se détacha et ouvrit sa portière. Il s'arrêta pour déposer un bisou sur les lèvres d'Edward.

Quand il s'éloigna, il sourit. «Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai vraiment passé une super soirée.»

«Je suis content que tu aies aimé.»

«J'ai vraiment aimé. La foire et les feux d'artifices étaient incroyables et je vais trouver une place bien confortable pour mon ours en peluche.» dit Harry avant de se retourner vers le banc arrière pour prendre l'ours en question et son sac en plastique. «Dit à tout le monde de ta famille que je les salue. »

«Pas de problème. Je vais essayer de passer te voir demain.»

Harry hocha la tête et ferma la portière avant de se diriger vers sa maison. Il se retourna pour saluer Edward une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure.

Il plaça l'ours en peluche sur son sofa pour enlever sa veste.

Souriant à l'ours, Harry se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre sa douche avant de se coucher.

Il passa par sa chambre pour prendre une paire de boxers. Harry se déshabilla ensuite avant d'entrer dans la douche et de faire couler l'eau chaude.

Une fois propre et sec, Harry enfila ses boxers et accrocha sa serviette mouillée avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait enfin vers son lit, il fut frappé derrière la tête et perdit connaissance.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Coucou tout le monde!

Un autre chapitre de terminé!

Je veux vous dire que je suis à la nouveau à la recherche d'une Beta. (qui corrigerait en moins de trois-quatre jours si possible et qui a de l'expérience) Plusieurs m'ont contactés pour me dire que je faisais des fautes qui ne leur plaisaient pas et qu'ils préfèraient attendre plus longtemps.

J'ai bien hâte que vous appreniez ce qui se passe ensuite parce que c'est tout simplement GÉNIAL! Je vais essayer de terminer le prochain chapitre rapidement (en moins d'une semaine) pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop.

J'ai aussi une petite surprise pour vous quand la fic sera terminée! :D

À la prochaine!

Hermionnepotter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Edward retournait chez lui après son rendez-vous en souriant bêtement. Il ne pouvait pas croire sa chance d'avoir un homme aussi merveilleux à ses côtés.

Harry était génial et comprenait ce que c'était qu'être différent. Il savait ce que c'était que de se détester par moment et d'être détesté. Pour ces raisons, Edward sentait qu'il pouvait lui parler de choses qu'il ne disait même pas aux membres de sa famille.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin et quittait la rue d'Harry, Edward intercepta une pensée qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

«Cette salope! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veut que je tue ce mec. Peu importe. Tout ce que je veux c'est l'argent. »

Soudainement inquiet, Edward fit demi-tour et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison d'Harry.

Alors qu'il passait la porte en panique, il passa à deux doigts de foncer sur un homme d'environ trente ans aux cheveux blonds foncés.

«T'es qui toi?» demanda l'homme alors que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce.

«Où est Harry?»

«Qui?»

«Le propriétaire de cette maison.» Hurla Edward, alors que son nez captait des odeurs de fumée.

«… Y'é sorti. Y'é pas là. Désolé mon gars.»

Un grognement sorti du plus profond de la gorge d'Edward, ce qui fit sursauter l'homme devant lui. Le vampire l'attrapa par la gorge et le plaqua sur le mur le plus proche.

«Écoutes-moi bien sale voyou, Harry est mien et si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite où il est, je t'arracherai tous les membres de ton petit corps pathétique et te laisserai te noyer dans ton sang.» Siffla Edward dont les yeux devenaient maintenant noirs.

«Y'é au sous-sol. Écoute vieux, j'voulais pas l'faire, mais l'argent était trop tentant.»

Grognant à nouveau, Edward lança l'homme frissonnant de peur au sol et couru vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

Il fut si choqué qu'il dut s'arrêter quand il vit Harry attaché à un support mural décoratif en métal.

C'est la lueur de peur dans les yeux d'Harry qui le fit bouger à nouveau. Il sauta à travers les flammes et déchira les cordes qui empêchaient le sorcier de bouger. Il le prit dans ses bras et courra vers l'extérieur en espérant que son fardeau allait survivre.

«Nous devons éteindre le feu.» soupira Harry avec une voix tremblante.

«Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec cet homme.»

«Trouves simplement ma baguette, je le ferai moi-même.»

Edward le déposa sur le sol, le plus loin du feu possible. Harry couvrit sa bouche et son nez de sa manche.

Le vampire revint quelques secondes plus tard et tendit sa baguette à Harry.

«Je vais appeler Charlie pour qu'il vienne prendre cette chose qui est en haut dès que je t'aurai sorti d'ici.»

Après quelques secondes, Harry avait éteint le feu en le couvrant d'une mousse blanche semblable à celle qui sort d'un extincteur.

«Sortons prendre l'air.»

Edward guida Harry vers l'extérieur et s'arrêta pour prendre l'homme inconscient par un pied et le trainer derrière lui. Harry profita de cette pause pour prendre une longue veste.

Le vampire balança le criminel à l'extérieur avant de prendre la parole.

«Alors, tu me dis qui t'a engagé pour le tuer ou j'appelle la police?»

«Appelles la police mon vieux! Au moins eux ne me tueront pas.»

Edward sortit avec rage son cellulaire de sa poche et appela Charlie tout en gardant un œil sur Harry.

Celui-ci se pelotonna contre lui et écouta les sirènes se rapprocher.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, les voitures de police arrivaient en panique devant la maison.

Alors que le criminel était menotté et placé à l'arrière d'une des voitures, Carlisle se dirigeait vers Harry et Edward.

«Comment vas-tu?» demanda-t-il à Harry.

«Bien, j'imagine.»

«Je sais qu'Edward a proposé de dormir avec toi ici cette nuit, mais je crois qu'il serait plus sage et rassurant pour tout le monde que tu viennes chez nous.» dit Carlisle, alors que Charlie marchait vers eux.

«Puisque le suspect a tout confessé pour qu'on le sauve du «monstre», je crois que j'ai seulement besoin de votre version des faits. Je peux passer plus tard à la résidence des Cullen si vous voulez un peu de temps.» offrit Charlie.

«Je crois en effet qu'Harry devrait se calmer et prendre un bon bain chaud pour relaxer. Je vais garder un œil sur lui pour ne pas qu'il ne fasse un choc nerveux, mais je suis certain qu'Edward peux venir avec vous et vous donner sa version tout de suite.» dit Carlisle.

«C'est parfait. Je viendrai reporter Edward chez vous après et j'en profiterai pour parler à Harry à ce moment s'il est en état.»

«Très bien.» dit Edward.

«Tu peux aller t'asseoir à l'avant de ma voiture. Mon partenaire sera à l'arrière avec le suspect.»

Edward hocha la tête et releva doucement la tête d'Harry de son menton. «Je serai à la maison dès que je peux. Les autres s'occuperont de toi pendant ce temps là.»

Harry acquiesça et prit le temps de se blottir dans les bras qui l'entouraient maintenant. Il se laissa ensuite guider par Carlisle vers une voiture.

Le sorcier y entra en regardant Edward embarquer dans le véhicule de police. Alors qu'il entrait, l'homme menotté à l'arrière se mit à paniquer et à crier de le laisser sortir.

«Tout va bien Harry?» demanda Carlisle.

«Oui. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi il a essayé de me tuer. Toutes les fois précédentes où quelqu'un a mis ma vie en danger, je savais pourquoi.» dit-il en haussant les épaules.

«Charlie va découvrir ce qui s'est passé. S'il ne trouve rien, je suis certain qu'Edward se fera un plaisir de poursuivre l'enquête par lui-même.»

Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquète arrière et ferma les yeux alors que le mouvement de la voiture le berçait. Ils arrivèrent devant la résidence des Cullen juste quelques minutes plus tard.

«Vient Harry, Esmé dit qu'elle est prête à te recevoir avec un bon bain chaud pour te relaxer.» dit Carlisle en le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

Alors qu'il passait la porte de la résidence, Harry fut envahit par Alice qui le prit dans ses bras.

«Je suis si désolée! J'aurais du le voir venir.» dit-elle en pleurant.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien. Si tu ne l'a pas vu, c'est que ça devait arriver.»

«Il a raison. Maintenant reviens m'aider dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry se relaxe.» dit Esmé.

Alice hocha la tête et laissa Harry aller avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où était maintenant Esmé.

Souriant à Jasper et Carlisle, Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Edward. La chambre en question ayant sa propre salle de bain, Harry pourrait s'y relaxer sans problème.

Arrivant dans la chambre, Harry laissa tomber sa veste sur le lit et entra dans la garde-robe à la recherche de vêtements qu'il pourrait porter après son bain. Il prit une paire de pantalons ouatés noirs et un simple chandail blanc.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, déposa les vêtements propres sur un comptoir et enleva les siens avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude à l'odeur de lavande.

Même si ce n'était pas l'odeur qu'il aimait le plus, Harry se sentit relaxer en sentant la lavande. Il ferma les yeux après quelques minutes et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il resta dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tiède. Il sortit ensuite et enfila les vêtements d'Edward.

Il prit ensuite sa veste et descendit les escaliers en direction de la porte de sortie. En chemin, il prit la peine d'avertir les habitants de la résidence qu'il sortait. «Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je vais faire une marche.»

«Tout va bien?» demanda Carlisle, levant son regard des dossiers médicaux qu'il lisait.

«Oui. Je veux seulement aller prendre l'air.»

«Très bien, si Edward et Charlie arrivent avant que tu reviennes, j'enverrai Edward te chercher.»

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la maison avant de se diriger vers la forêt. Il marcha plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'il était arrivé à la frontière de la propriété des Cullen. Il s'assit sous un arbre pour se relaxer et ferma les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas se rapprocher.

«C'est déjà l'heure de retourner chez toi?» demanda Harry sans ouvrir ses yeux. Après quelques secondes sans réponse, Harry fronça les sourcils. «Edward, c'est toi?»

«Ouvres les yeux et découvres-le.» siffla une voix féminine.

Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, Harry se tendit en voyant Bella qui se tenait devant lui, à environ cinq pieds. Elle avait une arme moldue, un révolver, dans sa main.

Harry essaya de prendre sa baguette qui reposait dans sa poche, mais il découvrit en paniquant qu'elle n'y était pas. Il se leva lentement en enlevant sa main de sa poche et en regardant autour de lui pour trouver sa baguette.

«Que veux-tu?» demanda t'il.

«Je veux que tu quitte Edward. Il est à moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il m'abandonne pour toi, mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça.»

«Ce que tu as planifié ne fonctionnera pas. Tu ne peux pas me tuer et t'en sortir facilement.»

«Peut-être pas, mais au moins tu ne toucheras plus à ce qui est à moi.» dit-elle avant de tirer.

Comme au ralenti, Harry vit son doigt se déplacer sur le révolver et la balle en sortir.

Son souffle fut coupé quand il sentit la balle s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Harry tomba au sol. Alors qu'il se tenait sur le dos, il porta sa main devant ses yeux et regarda son sang couler.

S'étouffant avec le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge, Harry aperçu une forme plaquer Bella au sol alors que sa vision devenait trouble.

La forme en question immobilisa Bella en une seconde et s'approcha d'Harry en prenant la forme d'Edward.

«Harry! Tiens bon! Tout va bien aller. Carlisle est en train de se préparer pour te guérir. Je n'ai qu'à te ramener à la maison.»

Crachant à nouveau du sang, Harry souffla. «C'est trop tard, je meurs déjà.»

«Tu ne peux pas mourir. Je viens à peine de te trouver.» chuchota Edward, alors que Jasper trainait Bella plus loin. Il avait suivit Edward dès qu'Alice avait eu la vision de ce qui allait arriver.

En voyant le sang d'Harry couler, Edward eu un haut le cœur. «Carlisle va te sauver Harry, bats-toi.»

«Je voudrais tellement pouvoir rester. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et on me l'enlève déjà.» Harry inspira difficilement en essayant de prendre un peu plus d'air dans ses poumons engorgés de sang. Il porta sa main à la joue d'Edward. «C'est arrivé très vite, mais je sais depuis un moment que je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime aussi.» dit Edward, alors que les yeux d'Harry se fermaient et que sa main tombait sur son torse, laissant quelques lignes de sang sur la joue du vampire.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Coucou tout le monde! Je suis désolé que ce chapitre arrive aussi tard, j'ai recommencé l'école et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail cette session. Les chapitres apparaitront donc surement aux deux ou trois semaines.

J'ai trouvé une Beta! Son nom est Morgane25 et elle a fait un super travail pour ce chapitre :D


End file.
